While you were Sleeping
by Jessy Black
Summary: Übersetzung von Harrys Mistress fantastischer Story.39 Kapitel.Viele Pairings.Eins ist HHr.Mehr wird hier nicht verraten, einfach selbst lesen.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi ihr,_

_ich habe mich jetzt auch mal an eine Übersetzung gewagt._

_Als ich „While you were sleeping" von Harrys Mistress zum ersten Mal gelesen habe, war ich total begeistert. Wenn jemand die, mit 39 Kapiteln sehr lange, FF im Original lesen möchte kann sie auf portkey finden.Oder schickt mir eine mail um den link zu bekommen_

_Zu der Story möchte ich vorerst nicht zu viel preis geben, nur so viel:_

_Ein Pairing ist H/Hr_

_So, mehr wird nicht verraten. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe auf ein paar Rückmeldungen die ich auch an die Autorin Harrys Mistress weitergeben kann._

* * *

Kapitel 1

Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Eigentlich wusste er nicht einmal weshalb er es überhaupt versuchte mit allem was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Wenn er seine Augen schloss würden Szenen an ihm vorbeirauschen, so dass er diese noch einmal erleben musste. Er hat niemals gewollt erneut zu erleben, was er während des letzten Kampfes gegen Voldemort durchgemacht hat.

Er hatte gewonnen. Er hatte Voldemort getötet und überlebt, der Sieg war jedoch Bittersüß. Wie konnte er glücklich sein und feiern, wie der Rest von Ihnen, wenn sein bester Freund im Krankenhaus lag? Es hätte Hermione sein können. Der seltene Fluch ist für Hermine _bestimmt_ gewesen. Harry schloss seine Augen, als die Erinnerung an diesen Moment zu ihm zurückkehrte. Voldemort und seine Anhänger attackierten Hogwarts, als Harry, Hermione und Ron für ein treffen mit dem Orden dort waren. Alle Horkruxe sind gefunden und zerstört worden, was als nächstes blieb war Voldemort. Die Attacke war schnell und unerwartet. Schüler wurden zur Sicherheit eilig in die Verliese gebracht, während Mitglieder der D.A. blieben und gegen die Todesser kämpften. Dieser Anblick machte Harry sehr Stolz.

Voldemort war draußen auf dem Gelände und wartete auf ihn. Harry sagte Ron und Hermione an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben, aber sie hörten natürlich nicht auf ihn. Alles passierte so schnell. Harry und Ron wurden weit weggewirbelt und ließen Hermione somit ungeschützt und alleine zurück. Harry wusste das es zu spät war, als er sah, dass Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete, aber er lief trotzdem zu ihr, entschlossen sie zu erreichen.

Ron lief auch auf sie zu, jedoch von der anderen Seite, es war nur die Frage, wer sie zuerst erreichen würde. Beide schrieen ihren Namen, als Voldemort den Fluch sagte und Harry wusste, dass er sie nicht rechtzeitig erreichen konnte. Das nächste was er wusste war, dass Ron 5 Fuß entfernt war, aber im Nu war er genau neben ihr, schubste sie aus dem Weg genau zu Harry.

Harry fing sie, rückwärts fallend und sichergehend, dass er ihren Fall brechen würde. Beide sahen zurück um Ron auf seinen Rücken liegend und weiß wie der Tod zu sehen und sein Herz brach. Hermione krabbelte von ihm herunter, Rons Namen schluchzend während sie zu ihm rüber kroch und Harry war direkt hinter ihr seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legend.

„Also das ist eine Schande", zischte Voldemort. „Das war für das Schlammblut bestimmt. Vielleicht sollte ich es noch einmal versuchen."

Harry packte sie und stieß sie hinter sich. „Du wirst sie nicht berühren, Voldemort. Das kann ich dir versprechen."

Es war ein Versprechen, dass er hielt. Die drei zusammen, die Liebe, die sie alle teilten war kein Gegner für ihn. Harry brauchte nicht einmal den Todesfluch zu benutzen, aber als ihre Zauberstäbe sich miteinander verbanden, wusste er, dass er nicht alleine war. Seine freie Hand berührte Rons Schulter, während Hermione sich von hinten an ihn festhielt, Unterstützung und Liebe flüsternd.

Genau so war er weg und danach konnte er sich nicht mehr an viel erinnern. Er erinnerte sich gegen Hermione zusammenzusacken und sich umzudrehen, als er sich an ihr festhielt. Kurz darauf verloren beide aus Erschöpfung ihr Bewusstsein und wachten am nächsten Tag im Krankenflügel auf.

2 Wochen waren vergangen und Ron war noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Der Fluch war selten und einige Leute sagten, ihnen wäre der Todesfluch lieber, als dieser hier. Die Möglichkeit von jemandem aufzuwachen ist sehr gering und passiert fast nie. Harry wusste, wenn einer aufwachen könnte, dann würde es Ron sein. Hoffnung war das einzige, was ihn weitermachen ließ.

Wissend nicht schlafen zu können warf Harry die Decke von sich und glitt aus dem Bett. Hogwarts war im Sommer verlassen, alle Schüler waren abgereist, aber McGonagall erlaubte ihm und Hermione, zusammen mit den Weasleys in Hogwarts zu bleiben, so dass nahe bei Ron sein können. Gekleidet in einem Sweat- und einem T-Shirt, zog Harry seine Trainer an, nur für den Fall, dass er sich weiter raus wagen würde als den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, stoppte er als er die kleine, auf der Couch liegende Gestalt bemerkte, jedoch nicht herausfinden konnte wer es war. Er hoffte, dass es Hermione war, da sie im Moment die einzige Person war bei der er ertragen konnte sie zu sehen. Die letzten 2 Wochen waren sie kaum getrennt. Sie sprachen niemals viel, besonders über Ron, aber ihre Gesellschaft war tröstlich und beruhigend.

Harry begann sich auf den Weg zur Couch zu machen und kam nicht weit, als ein roter Haarschopf in die Höhe schoss und ein paar blauer Augen ihn anblinzelten.

„Ginny. Was machst du hier?"

„Ich…ich bin gerade vom Besuch bei Ron zurückgekommen und wollte noch nicht hochgehen." Ginny rutschte rüber und tätschelte das Kissen neben ihr. „Du kannst dich hinsetzen, wenn du möchtest."

„Oh, um. In Ordnung." Tatsächlich wollte er nicht, er wusste nicht mehr wie er sich in Gegenwart von Ginny verhalten sollte. Es war unangenehm, besonders mit dem Thema Ron, da sie mehrmals darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass sie von ihm getröstet werden wollte. Sie haben nie wirklich darüber gesprochen wie der Stand ihrer Beziehung ist, jetzt wo der Krieg vorbei war. Am Anfang von allem, dachte er, dass er sich sofort wieder in die Beziehung mit Ginny stürzen würde, aber nun waren die Dinge anders. _Er_ war anders.

Harry setzte sich neben sie und Ginny rutschte sofort näher zu ihm. „Sie werden Ron morgen nach St. Mungos bringen."

„Ich weis, hoffentlich können sie ihm helfen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie tun was sie können." Sie rückte näher zu ihm, so dass ihre Hüften sich berührten. „Warum konntest du nicht schlafen, Harry?", fragte Ginny eine Hand auf seinen Arm legend. Ihre Berührung hatte ihn früher erregt, doch jetzt fühlte er nichts. „Mir geht nur eine Menge durch den Kopf mit allem." Er wollte nicht wirklich darüber sprechen, er war noch nicht bereit und er hoffte, dass sie nicht danach fragen würde ob er darüber sprechen wollte.

„Möchtest du darüber sprechen?"

_Scheiße _„Nein," seufzte er. „Nicht wirklich!"

„In Ordnung, aber Harry, es könnte helfen mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen. Ich werde immer für dich da sein."

Harry wollte sagen, dass wenn er sich bereit erklären würde mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen, dann wäre dieser jemand Hermione. Auch wenn es ehrlich wäre, wäre es auch unhöflich, also war alles was er tat ihr ein verstehendes nicken zu geben. „Ich denke ich werde…"

„Harry," sagte sie bevor er den Satz beenden konnte und drehte sich um in besser ansehen zu können. „Ich weis was du mit Ron durchmachst, ich mache dasselbe durch. Es schmerzt daran zu denken, aber die einzige Möglichkeit ist nicht daran zu denken."

„Einfacher gesagt als getan, Ginny," sagte Harry etwas Verärgert.

„Nein, ich weis," sagte sie hinauf greifend um sein Gesicht zu berühren und es zu drehen, so dass er sie ansah. „Warum tun wir nichts, was uns erlaubt überhaupt nicht zu denken."

Ihre Lippen waren auf seinen, bevor er seinen nächsten Atemzug nehmen konnte. Ihr letzter Kuss war vor über einem Jahr, aber es war noch immer vertraut, trotzdem seltsam anders. Er küsste sie nicht zurück und ließ sie die Arbeit tun, während er versuchte sich selbst einzureden damit aufzuhören und diesen Kuss weitergehen lassen sollte. Ist das hier nicht was er wollte? Eine gute Knutscherei mit Ginny zu haben, wie immer? Aber es war nicht so einfach und wenn ein Mädchen dich küsst und du Auseinandersetzungen mit dir selbst führst, anstatt die Tatsache zu genießen, dass ein Mädchen dich küsst… war das kein gutes Zeichen.

Harry zog sich plötzlich zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es tut mir leid, Ginny. Ich kann nicht." Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, während er nach draußen aufs Gelände sah. „Die Dinge haben sich geändert, Ginny."

Ginny ging von hinten auf ihn zu, ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legend. „Harry, was willst du sagen?"

„Wir haben vor über einem Jahr Schluss gemacht, Ginny." Er hatte das Verlangen ihre Hand abzuschütteln, doch auch das wäre unhöflich. „Es ist vorbei."

„Aber Harry," sagte sie eindringlich. „Du hast für meine Sicherheit Schluss gemacht und…und ich bin nicht mehr in Gefahr."

„Das ist nicht mehr der Grund, Ginny." Er drehte seinen Kopf um sie anzusehen. „Ich habe mich in diesem letzten Jahr geändert. Ich habe es bis gerade, als du mich geküsst hast, nicht eindeutig gewusst, aber… es tut mir leid. Ich fühle bloß nicht mehr auf diese Art für dich."

Harry sah wieder aus dem Fenster, als Tränen ihre Augen füllten. „Nein," flüsterte sie. „Harry, das meinst du nicht ernst. Wir waren so gut zusammen, Harry. Wir haben so viel gemeinsam und… hat es dir nicht gefallen mit mir zusammen zu sein?"

„Natürlich habe ich das," sagte er noch immer aus dem Fenster sehend. „Zu der Zeit warst du genau das was ich brauchte, Ginny und deshalb wirst du mir immer etwas bedeuten." Er sah zu ihr und sah die Hoffnung in ihren Augen also schüttelte er standhaft seinen Kopf. „Aber ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Ich muss im Moment für mich alleine sein. Ich kann mit niemandem zusammen sein."

„Ich werde auf dich warten…"

„Nein," sagte er ,als er wieder aus dem Fenster sah, fest entschlossen sie nicht anzusehen. Er wusste, dass er sie verletzte, aber es war für ihr eigenes Wohl. Je schneller sie realisierte, dass Schluss war, desto schneller könnte sie ihr Leben weiterführen. „Du würdest für immer warten. Du verdienst ein Leben mit jemandem der dich liebt und er sich dir widmet. Ich kann nicht dieser Typ sein, Ginny."

Sie schluchzte nun und brach sein Herz. Er mochte sie noch immer und hasste es sie weinen zu sehen, aber er blieb standhaft und hielt seinen Blick auf das Gelände von Hogwarts. Schließlich drehte sie sich um und floh die Stufen nach oben, weinend als sie ging und Harry atmete aus, als er seinen Kopf gegen das Fenster drückte. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass das auf ihn unten gewartet hat, wäre er im Bett geblieben und hätte seine Alpträume riskiert.

„Mein Leben…ist offiziell ätzend," murmelte er, während er die Augen öffnete und seine Stirn nochmal gegen das Fenster stieß. Er war im Begriff sich abzuwenden und nach oben zurückzugehen, aber eine Bewegung in den Schatten erlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Nun alarmiert, legte er seine Hand auf das Glas und blinzelte mit den Augen auf die Gestalt, die in Richtung des Sees ging. Er braucht nicht lange um zu begreifen wer das war, er hätte dieses wilde Haar eine Meile entfernt erkannt. „Was macht sie zu dieser Zeit draußen?"

Harry drehte sich schnell um und steuerte direkt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und durchquerte in einem langsamen Trab die Flure. Er bog gerade um die Ecke, als er beinahe in Snape hineinlief, der sich zum Glück gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückriss um eine Kollision zu verhindern. „Snape…ich war gerade…"

„Potter, so erregt wie wir alle auch sind, dass du Lord Voldemort besiegt hast, es bedeutet nicht, dass du zu dieser Nachtzeit durch die Hallen stolzieren kannst. Die Direktorin hat dir und deinen Freunden persönlich mitgeteilt, dass die Schulregeln noch immer gelten während ihr hier seid."

Harry seufzte. „Hören Sie mal, ich weis, wir standen nie auf freundschaftlichem Fuß miteinander und ich weis, dass Sie eine Menge riskiert haben um unserer Seite zu helfen. Ich brauchte am Anfang einige Zeit um Ihnen _und _Draco zu trauen, aber da mein Leben am seidenen Faden hing, denke ich nicht, dass Sie mir Vorwürfe machen können. Ich weis, dass Sie mich nicht besonders mögen und um ehrlich zu sein mag ich Sie auch nicht besonders." Er schluckte und rollte seine Augen, als er versuchte die Worte zu erlangen die er hasste zuzugeben. „Aber…nachdem ich mit Ihnen und Draco gekämpft habe, bin ich… dazu gekommen…sie beide zu respektieren." Harry atmete aus während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Okay, vielleicht denken Sie ich heuchle Ihnen einen Akt vor oder was auch immer und das ist in Ordnung, aber bitte… Hermione ist draußen und…sie ist im Moment alles was ich habe. Ich…ich muss nur sicher gehen, dass sie in Ordnung ist, also….also können Sie bitte nur dieses eine Mal vergessen, dass Sie mich hassen und mich durchlassen?"

Snape stand da mit einem Blick den er nicht wirklich entziffern konnte. Als er keine Zeichen zeigte ließ Harry ein frustriertes brummen hören. „Hören Sie mal, wenn Sie mir sagen ich soll zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, werde ich nur zurückgehen um den Umhang meines Vaters zu holen, also lassen Sie es mich bitte bald wissen, so dass ich in die Gänge kommen kann."

Harry hätte dann schwören können, dass Snape eine Ecke seines Mundes etwas nach oben kippen ließ nur um Haaresbreite, aber er hatte es sich sicher nur eingebildet. „Hier ist was ich machen werde," sagte er schließlich. „Ich werde jetzt diesen Flur wieder runtergehen und werde vorgeben, dass du wieder ins Bett zurückgehst. Ob du das tust oder nicht, ich werde es nicht wissen, da ich dir meinen Rücken zukehre. Verstanden?"

Harry versuchte sein bestes nicht zu lächeln und nickte. „Ja, Sir."

„Sehr gut," sagte er mit einem nicken. „Gute Nacht, Potter."

Harry beobachte seinen Rückzug und drehte sich schließlich mit einem Grinsen um und steuerte den Flur hinunter der zu den Schlosstüren führte. Einmal draußen, joggte er in Richtung des Sees, er hoffte sie bald zu finden und dass sie sich nicht zu weit hinausgewagt hätte. Er verlangsamte zu einem Gang und hielt dann, als er Hermione auf einem Felsblock sitzend und dem See zugewandt bemerkte. Er atmete tief ein, bevor er sich auf den Weg in ihre Richtung machte und als sie ihn spürte keuchte sie und wirbelte sich und ihren Zauberstab herum in seine Richtung. Das leuchten von der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs blendete ihn während er seine Hände hoch hielt. „Ich bin es bloß, Hermione."

„Harry," sagte sie den Zauberstab senkend. „Nox." Das leuchten verblasste und nun war das Mondlicht ihr einziges Licht. „Was machst du hier draußen?"

„Ich sah dich vom Fenster aus." Harry sprang neben sie auf den Felsblock, stieß ihre Schulter spielerisch mit seiner an. „Ich wollte sichergehen, dass du in Ordnung bist."

Sie gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Mir geht´s gut."

„Hermione," sagte er seufzend. „Komm mir nicht mit dem Mir geht es gut´ Unsinn den ich selbst viele male über die Jahre an dir gebraucht habe. Ich konnte dich nie zum Narren halten, also weist du, dass du mich auch nicht zum Narren halten kannst."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und lachte schrill auf. „Was soll ich dir sagen, Harry? Ich kann nicht essen. Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich kann keine Sekunde gehen ohne zu denken, dass ich diejenige sein sollte, die im Krankenzimmer liegen sollte, nicht Ron."

„Hermione, du kannst dich dafür nicht schuldig fühlen," sagte Harry während er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Ron und ich…wir sind beide zu dir gerannt. Ich hatte Angst und bin in Panik geraten, so dass ich nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht habe zu dir zu apparieren. Aber Ron hat daran gedacht und er war derjenige, der dich aus dem Weg gestoßen hat. Er hat es für dich getan, Hermione, du hättest dasselbe getan."

„Ich weis," schluchzte sie während ihre Augen anfingen zu glänzen. „Das ist was es so schwierig macht." Hermione lehnte sich an ihn und er öffnete direkt seine Arme, ließ sie an seiner Schulter weinen. „Was ist wenn er nicht aufwacht, Harry?"

Harry presste seine Lippen auf ihr Haar, tief einatmend. „Was ist wenn er es tut? Wir können nur hoffen und beten das er es tut, Hermione."

Hermiones Schluchzer ebbten etwas ab, ihr Atem war noch immer unregelmäßig. „Er muss, Harry. Ron und ich… wir wollten versuchen und…und sehen wohin unsere Beziehung uns führt. Wir wollten bis nach den Krieg warten, du warst in dem Moment wichtiger."

„Hermione," er küsste ihren Scheitel. „Ihr beide hättet nicht warten sollen. „Ich habe nur immer gewollt euch glücklich zu sehen. Euch beide."

„Ich weis, Harry. Du hast dafür gekämpft. Unsere Freiheit. Unsere Leben."

„Ich würde es nochmal tun, wenn ich müsste." Er wand sich um und stützte seine Wange gegen ihr Haar. „Es tut mir leid, Hermione. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht derjenige war, der dich zuerst erreicht hat. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht war."

Hermione hob plötzlich ihren Kopf und starrte ihn an. „Nein," flüsterte sie, ihren Kopf schüttelnd. „Sag das nicht." Sie hob ihre Hände um sein Gesicht zu bedecken. „Sag das nie. Mir tut es nicht leid. Wenn du es gewesen wärst, hättest du niemals Voldemort besiegt. Wir hätten nicht überlebt." Sie hielt sein Gesicht fester und schüttelte ihn schnell. „Es soll dir niemals leid tun."

Harry griff hinauf und nahm ihre Handgelenke als er nickte. „Okay. Es wird mir niemals leid tun."

Hermione presste ihre Stirn für einen Moment gegen seine und zog ihn schließlich in eine Umarmung. „Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist. Ich bin froh, dass wir endlich miteinander gesprochen haben."

„Hermione," sagte er während er sich zurückzog und sie bei den Schultern packte. „Du bist es für mich. Du bist jetzt alles was ich habe, Hermione. Du bist jetzt meine Familie."

„Die Weasleys,…Ginny…"

„Werden mir in meinem Herzen immer lieb und teuer sein, aber du bedeutest mir am meisten." Er schüttelte sie leicht. „Ich brauche dich. Ich muss wissen, dass du mich nicht verlässt."

„Harry," weinte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht. „Ich…ich könnte dich nie verlassen. Ich verspreche dir, wo immer du hingehst, gehe ich mit."

Harry schenkte ihr ein Lächeln als er herauszuwürgen begann. „Ja?"

Sie lächelte durch ihre Tränen. „Ja." Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille und legte ihren Kopf unter sein Kinn. „Ja."

Harry atmete aus und fühlte endlich zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit Frieden. „Dann ist gut."

Ganz egal was passierte…Harry wusste, dass alles in Ordnung sein würde.

* * *

So, ich hoffe euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen.Das zweite Kapitel werde ich spätestens nächste Woche online stellen.

Jessy Black


	2. Chapter 2

So, und nun folgt der zweite Streich.

Und bevor ich es noch vergesse, ich habe in dem Kapitel einen englischen Begriff beigehalten, auf Deutsch klingt es ziemlich bescheuert.

* * *

Kapitel 2 

Ginny weinte sich in den Schlaf. Sie erwachte am nächsten morgen und alles was sie tun wollte, war sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und etwas mehr weinen. Das würde sie armselig machen und sie lehnte es ab so armselig zu sein das sie am nächsten morgen nicht aus dem Bett konnte.

Harry wollte sie nicht.

„Na ja, das ist gut, " sagte Ginny und warf die Decke von sich, als sie ihr Bett verlies. Es würde wohl noch immer weh tun und sie wusste nicht ob sie jemals über ihn hinwegkommen würde, aber sie würde verdammt sein, wenn sie es Harry wissen lassen würde.

Außerdem, war das nicht so gewesen wie sie ihn zunächst bekommen hatte? Indem sie vorgegeben hatte über ihn hinweg zu sein? Sie würde wieder dasselbe tun und dann…, wer weis was passieren würde. Er könnte auf seinen Knien kriechen und sie anflehen ihn zurückzunehmen… die Vorstellung ließ sie lächeln. Oder, er meinte tatsächlich was er gesagt hatte und es war Schluss zwischen ihnen. Sie würde einen von beiden Wegen gehen und vorgeben, dass es nicht von Bedeutung war. Dass Harry nicht von Bedeutung war.

Sie nahm eine lange und heiße Dusche und hoffte all den Schmerz und die negativen Gefühle abzuspülen. Es macht nichts. Sie würde Harry nicht den Schmerz sehen lassen, den er ihr bereitet hatte. Sie würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben. Sie nahm sich Zeit um sich anzuziehen und stellte sicher, dass sie gut aussah, als sie ihre Lieblingsbluse und ihren Lieblingsrock nahm. Ihr Rock war von einem starken weiß und floss großzügig um ihre Knie und ihre Bluse war Smaragdgrün, eine Farbe die immer gut an ihr aussah. Sie lehnte es auch ab an Harrys Augen zu denken, die zu ihrer Bluse passten.

Sie setzte einen Hauch Make up auf, betupfte sich mit ihrem Parfüm und verließ ihren Raum mit erhobenem Kopf. Sie sollte ihre Familie im Krankenflügel treffen, da Ron bald ins St. Mungos gebracht werden würde und sie wusste nicht, ob Harry dort sein würde. Wenn es so wäre würde sie damit umgehen.

Ginny sprang die Treppen runter und durquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum der zum Portraitloch führte. Sie ging an der Couch vorbei, als die Gestalten auf ihr sie stoppten und sie sich umdrehte. Ihr rutschte das Herz in die Hose bei dem Anblick vom schlafenden Harry, zusammen mit einer schlafenden Hermione. Harry saß auf der Couch, seine Füße ausgestreckt und sein Kopf lag auf der Rückenlehne der Couch. Seine Hände waren auf seiner Brust gefaltet und sie bewegten sich hoch und runter während er langsam und tief atmete.

Hermione war neben ihm zusammengerollt, ihre Beine lagen unter ihr und ihr Kopf hatte seinen Weg auf seine Schulter gefunden. Ein Arm war um seinen gelegt, etwas was Hermione oft mit Harry tat, bemerkte Ginny. Das ständige greifen seines Armes ärgerte sie, besonders dann, als sie noch immer Ausgingen.

Wenn es jedes andere Paar wäre oder jede andere Person, würde sie den Anblick rührend finden. Aber es waren Harry und Hermione und der Anblick machte sie ganz krank. Ein Teil von ihr hatte immer Angst davor, dass etwas anderes als Freundschaft zwischen ihnen passieren würde. Harry stand ihr nah und erzählte ihr Dinge, die er nicht einmal ihr… seiner Freundin erzählt hatte. Sie hatte immer versucht es zu ignorieren, aber es schmerzte tief unten zu wissen, dass dein Freund sich einem anderen Mädchen anvertraute.

Sie konnte diesen Anblick nicht mehr sehen, drehte sich um und verließ Kopfüber den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie holte tief Atem, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel machte, sie würde sich nicht dadurch aufregen lassen. Harry war früher, sie braucht ihn nicht mehr. Aber was wenn er zurückkäme?

Hoffnung. Dort wäre immer Hoffnung und sie könnte warten. Dort draußen war sicher kein besserer Typ als Harry. „Natürlich ist da keiner."

„Sprichst du zu dir selbst, Red?"

Ginny keuchte und wirbelte herum um Draco Malfoy in einer Ecke des Flures lauern zu sehen. Er war auf Krücken und humpelte in ihre Richtung. „Draco", sagte sie und legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz. „Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt."

„Also, nächstes mal, wenn du bemerkst, dass du zu _dir_ _selbst _sprichst… erinnere dich, dass du alleine bist und beende das Gespräch." Er schenkte ihr ein hämisches lächeln. „ Dann hättest du mich eine Meile entfernt sehen können."

Ginny sah ihn böse an. „Solltest du nicht im Krankenflügel sein?"

„Ich laufe weg", sagte er und drehte seinen Kopf um den Flur zu mustern, der zum Krankenflügel führte. „Madame Pomfrey treibt mich absolut in den Wahnsinn. Außerdem geht es mir gut."

Schuldbewusstsein breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie ein Bein musterte. „Tut es sehr weh?"

„Nicht wenn ich mit Tränken vollgepumpt bin. Also, ja es tut weh."

„Warum nimmst du die Tränke nicht?"

„Weil es mich schläfrig macht und ich wäre nicht dazu fähig gewesen meine Flucht zu planen." Draco sah sie von oben bis unten an und konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken wie… frisch sie an diesen Morgen aussah. Vielleicht verpasste Potter ihr das Rot in ihre rosigen Wangen. Dann überrollte ihn ganz plötzlich eine Welle Eifersucht, so schnell, dass er es beinah nicht gespürt hätte. Beinah. Er war genervt von dem Gedanken wegen der jüngsten der Weasleys eifersüchtig auf Harry Potter zu sein. Absolut nicht. Er lehnte es ab so weit zu gehen. „Ich muss gehen."

„Warte", sagte sie und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm bevor er davon stolzieren konnte.

„Was?" sagte er hart und hasste die Tatsache, dass ihre Berührung ein prickeln seinen Arm hinauflaufen ließ.

Ginny nahm ihre Hand weg. „Ich…ich habe dir nie dafür gedankt… mich aus dem Weg zu schubsen. Ich sollte diejenige auf Krücken sein."

„Ich würde nicht so einen großen Aufwand darum machen", sagte er mit einem Achselzucken. „Es war bloß ein Reflex."

Ginny verengte ihre Augen. „ Du machst es schwer für mich dir zu danken."

„Ich brauche es nicht", sagte er grob. „Ich brauche nicht…"

„**MALFOY**!"

Draco zuckte bei dem Klang von Severus wütender Stimme die den Flur hinunterkam zusammen. „Severus, du kannst nicht wirklich von mir erwarten zurückzugehen, zu dieser…"

„Ich erwarte von dir das zu tun, was man dir sagt", sagte er während er ihn wütend ansah. „Poppy hat dich noch zu entlassen und du bist noch nicht bereit zu gehen. Jetzt beweg dich."

„Du behandelst mich wie ein Kind", murmelte er und er weghumpelte, dann sah er Ginny wütend an, als sie versuchte ein kichern zu unterdrücken. „Findest du das lustig?"

Ginny räusperte sich. „Ähm…nein, natürlich nicht."

„Miss Weasley, ich schlage Ihnen vor sich zu beeilen in den Krankenflügel zu kommen", sagte Snape. „Sie sind dabei ihren Bruder zu verlegen."

„Oh", sagte sie, sie hatte komplett vergessen, dass sie hier war um Ron zu verabschieden. „Danke sehr."

Draco beobachtete sie, als sie vor ihm her loslief und konnte nicht anders als die Aussicht zu bewundern. Sie hatte eine ziemlich nette Rückseite.

„Interessant."

„Wie?" fragte er und sah zu Snape. „Was ist interessant?"

„Du. Du flirtest mit einer Weasley." Er grinste hämisch. „Das ist das letzte was ich erwartet hätte."

„Ich?" prustete er. „Mit Ginny flirten? Sei nicht lächerlich."

„Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass du schon auf der Vornamen Basis bist."

Er seufzte. „Was würdest du von mir erwarten wie ich sie nenne?"

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du es gewohnt sie mit vielen ekelhaften Dingen zu betiteln."

„Ja. Na ja, ich war jung und dumm." Fluchte Draco leicht während er das Schritttempo anhob, aber Snape hielt mit ihm mit. Er hasste es lahm zu sein. „Diese Unterhaltung ist lächerlich. Ich bin nicht von Ginny Angezogen."

„Sagte ich das?" fragte Snape lässig, während er ihm die Tür aufhielt. „Ich habe das nicht gesagt."

„Na ja…gut!" Und mit diesen Worten humpelte er in den Raum, ignorierte die Schreie und Proteste der Krankenschwester an ihn während er sich direkt auf den Weg zu seinem Bett machte. Als er an Rons Bett vorbei ging, dass von Medihexen und Familie umringt war, war er entschlossen nicht dort rüber zu sehen. Aber natürlich machte er das und natürlich fanden seine Augen Ginny, die ihn direkt ansah. Sich selbst verfluchend warf er seine Krücken runter und zog sich ärgerlich ins Bett. „Was muss ein Typ hier drüben machen um einige Schmerztöter zu bekommen?"

* * *

Ich habe das zweite Kapitel doch noch schnell für euch übersetzt,ist ein relativ kurzes Kapitel, aber ich hoffe euch gefällt es trotzdem.Vielen Dank auch an meine beiden Reviewer. Und an alle Schwarzleser da draußen, schreibt mir ruhig ein Review ich beisse nicht.Versprochen ;-) Wann das nächste Kapitel fertig ist weis ich noch nicht, mal sehen,ich versuche jedenfalls mich zu beeilen.

Jessy Black


	3. Chapter 3

Heute muss euer Glückstag sein, noch ein Kapitel für euch :-)

Das Kursiv geschriebene ist übrigens ein kurzer Rückblick.

* * *

Kapitel 3

Harry wusste, dass sie dort stand. Er hatte sie gehört, als sie die Stufen runterging und schnell die Augen geschlossen, so dass sie dachte er würde noch immer schlafen. Er wusste, dass es kindisch war, aber er fühlte sich nicht danach sie von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sehen, besonders während Hermione neben ihm zusammengerollt lag.

Wie lange wollte sie sie noch anstarren? Es war schwer genug den Atem gleichmäßig zu halten und eine entspannte Haltung zu haben, wenn er innen total nervös war. Er war nahe dran die Augen zu öffnen und ihr zu sagen sie solle gehen, als er schließlich hörte, wie sie sich umwand und aus dem Raum ging. Er atmete tief aus und öffnete seine Augen, dann drehte er sich zu Hermione, die noch immer schlief. Er war erleichtert, dass sie sich nicht dazu entschieden hatte aufzuwachen, als Ginny hier war, das wäre unangenehm gewesen.

Harry nahm an, dass Ginny losgegangen war um sich mit ihrer Familie im Krankenflügel zu treffen und Ron zu verabschieden und obwohl ein Teil von ihm dort sein wollte, brachte er es nicht übers Herz Hermione zu wecken. Merlin wusste, dass sie nun am längsten seit langer Zeit geschlafen hatte, genau wie er. Es war nach Drei als sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen waren; Harry hatte Hermione, nachdem sie wieder ins Schloss gekommen waren, in die Küche geschleppt. Sie war erst nicht bereitwillig gekommen, aber Harry war unnachgiebig.

_„Harry, ich bin nicht hungrig__",__ sagte Hermione, während sie an ihrem Handgelenk zog, das Harry mit seiner Hand gefangen hielt. „ Ich möchte bloß in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen."_

_„Hermione, ein Vogel hat mehr gegessen als du in den letzten Tagen__",__ sagte er, während er die Birne im Bild kitzelte. „Wir werden in die Küche gehen um zu sehen, ob Dobby uns beiden ein Sandwich machen kann."_

_„Was wirst du tun, Harry? Das Essen meine Kehle runter stoßen?"_

_„Wenn es dazu kommt__",__ sagte er grinsend, als er sie in die Küche führte._

_„Harry Potter!" sagte Dobby, als er auf sie zuging. „Er der Du-Weist-Schon-Wen besiegt hat."_

_„Komm schon Dobby, du kannst seinen richtigen Namen sagen__",__ ermutigte ihn Harry. „Er ist nun weg."_

_Dobby schluckte. „__Er der…V-V-Vol…"_

_„Mach weiter, Dobby__",__ sagte Hermione. „Du kannst es."_

_„V-Vol-Voldemort!" Dobby keuchte dann, legte mit großen Augen seine kleinen Hände über den Mund. „Ich habe es gemacht!"_

_„Gute Arbeit, Dobby__",__ sagte Harry grinsend. „Das erste Mal ist immer das schwierigste."_

_Dobby war nahezu am Strahlen. „Was kann ich für Harry Potter und Harry Potters Mione machen?"_

_Harry grinste Hermione an. „Na ja, Dobby, meine Mione braucht etwas zu essen. Kannst du uns helfen?"_

_„Natürlich__",__ sagte er. „ Setzen Sie sich, Setzen Sie sich."_

_Harry und Hermione ließen Dobby sie an den Tisch führen und als sie erst einmal saßen flitze Dobby davon. „Ich denke ich mag diesen Namen__",__ sagte Harry__. „Ich könnte anfangen, dich Mione zu nennen."_

_„Na ja, das ist wenigstens besser, als Hermy__, "__ sagte sie lachend. „Ich kann mit Mione umgehen."_

_„Versprich mir, dass du es versuchst und isst__",__ sagte er und legte eine Hand über ihre. „Du wirst zu dünn und ich werde beginnen mir Sorgen um dich zu machen."_

_Hermione seufzte, als ihre schmalen Schultern zusammensanken. „Ich weis, dass ich mich nicht besonders um mich gekümmert habe, aber alles was passiert ist, ist meinem Kopf zur Last gefallen. Wie kann ich hier sitzen und Essen, während Ron hilflos im Bett liegt?"_

_„Vielleicht kannst du damit anfangen, indem du denkst wie bestürzt Ron wäre, wenn wüsste, was du dir selbst antust. Anstatt dich schuldig zu fühlen, dass Ron dich aus dem Weg geschubst hat, solltest du vielleicht damit anfangen dankbar zu sein und es Ron zurückzuzahlen, indem du isst und dich um dich selbst kümmerst. Das tut keinem einen Gefallen."_

_Hermione atmete zitternd aus. „Du hast recht__",__ sie nickte standhaft. „Ich werde mich verbessern. Das verspreche ich."_

_Harry tätschelte ihre Hand. „Gut. Du kannst anfangen, indem du dein Sandwich isst."_

_Zwei Teller gefüllt mit gegrilltem Käse und eine Schüssel mit Tomatensuppe erschienen vor ihm, __zusammen mit zwei Gläsern Butterbier. Hermione machte einen langen Atemzug und ihr Magen brummte ihn Erwartung. „Ich schätze, ich bin hungrig__",__ sagte sie und schaufelte sich einen Löffel voll Suppe auf. „Mmm… das ist köstlich."_

_Harry nahm einen bissen von dem Sandwich. „Das ist auch gut. Nichts geht über einen Nachtimbiss."_

_„Nichts geht darüber__",__ stimmte sie ihm mit vollem Mund zu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Probleme haben werde meinen Teller zu leeren."_

_„Ich bin mir sicher du würdest Ron stolz machen__",__ sagte Harry glucksend. „Dieser Junge kann essen…"_

_Hermione kicherte. „__Er würde mich anwidern, bloß wenn ich ihm beim Essen zusehen müsste. Das er nie dick wurde ist für mich unverständlich."_

_„Quidditch__",__ sagte Harry zwinkernd. „Das ist gutes Training."_

_„Das will ich meinen__",__ sagte sie und wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen. „Du und Ron, ihr beide habt ziemlich nette Körper."_

_Harrys Löffel klapperte in seiner Schüssel, als er sie anstarrte was sie nur dazu veranlasste __stärker zu lachen. „Ich fühle mich so entblößt__",__ sagte __er,__ kreuzte seine Arme über seine Brust, dann grinste er und lachte mit ihr zusammen. „Auf diese Anmerkung sollte ich sagen, dass du auch einen ziemlich netten Körper hast."_

_Hermione würgte an ihrem Butterbier. „Harry, du überrascht mich__",__ gluckste sie. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du sogar hingesehen hast."_

_„Hey, ich bin zwar dein bester Freund, aber ich habe Augen."_

_„Mann, ich bin froh, dass du es bemerkt hast__",__ sagte sie und nahm ihr Sandwich und aß es auf. „Mensch, ich habe jeden Tropfen gegessen."_

_Harry trank sein Butterbier aus. „Du hast es eindeutig gebraucht. Möchtest du Nachtisch?"_

_„Oh, ich könnte nicht mehr__",__ sagte sie Während sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte. „Ich bin kurz davor zu explodieren."_

_„__Gut, lass uns __in den Gemeinschaftsraum__ zurückgehen__",__ sagte er aufstehend. „Ich möchte mit dir über etwas sprechen. Darüber was wir als nächstes machen werden."_

_Hermione nickte. „In Ordnung, ich weis, dass wir nicht für immer hierbleiben können. Besonders wenn Ron morgen weggebracht wird."_

_„Ich weis, lass uns rausgehen und auf der Couch sitzen, da ist es gemütlicher."_

_Zehn Minuten später saßen sie Seite an Seite auf der Couch, ihre Beine ausgestreckt und dem Feuer zugewandt. „Worüber möchtest du sprechen?"fragte sie, rutschte näher zu ihm und schob ihren Arm zwischen seinen._

_„Na ja, ich habe irgendwie darüber nachgedacht ein Haus zu kaufen__, "__ sagte er nach einer Weile._

_„Ein Haus?" fragte sie. „Wo? Wann?"_

_„Ich wollte ein Haus für uns drei kaufen."_

_„Für uns drei?"_

_„Ja__",__ sagte er lächelnd. „Ich möchte, dass du mit mir einziehst. Dort wird ein drittes Schlafzimmer für Ron sein… wenn er aufwacht. Ich dachte, es könnte lustig werden zusammenzuleben, nach allem was wir durchgemacht haben. Also, was denkst du?"_

_„Also__",__ sagte sie es erwägend. „ Ich denke ihr beide würdet mich in den Wahnsinn treiben und dass ich immer hinter euch herräumen müsste. Das ist was ich denke."_

_Harry musterte sie. „Ähm…ist das ein ja?"_

_Hermione lachte, als sie in spielerisch anstieß. „Natürlich ist das ein Ja!"_

_Harry seufzte erleichtert. „Super__",__ sagte er lächelnd. „Unser nächstes großes Abenteuer."_

_„Das will ich meinen__",__ sagte sie lachend. „Wann fangen wir an?"_

_„Na ja, ich dachte du könntest erst zu deinen Eltern gehen und sie eine Zeitlang besuchen. Merlin weis wie sehr sie dich vermissen. Währenddessen, muss ich noch ein letzes Mal zu den Dursleys, sichergehen dass ich nichts zurücklasse, dass mir gehört. Ich werde vermutlich die Nacht dort verbringen, dann vielleicht im Tropfenden Kessel bleiben während ich ein Haus suche."_

_„Warum bleibst du nicht im Fuchsbau?" fragte Hermione._

_Er seufzte. „__Ich weis es nicht, __Hermione__, mit Ron im Koma, ich weis einfach nicht wie ich mich ihnen gegenüber verhalten soll. Ferner möchte ich mich im Moment nicht in der Nähe von Ginny aufhalten, das ist unangenehm und wir brauchen Abstand."_

_„Ich habe immer vermutet, dass du wieder mit Ginny zusammenkommen würdest__",__ sagte Hermione und sah zu ihm auf. „Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?"_

_„Ja, eigentlich heute Abend__",__ sagte er und sah auf sie runter. „Genau bevor ich rauskam um dich zu sehen. Sie möchte das wir wieder zusammen sind."_

_„Oh__",__ sagte sie und sah hinüber zum Feuer. „Das ist Super, Harry. Du verdienst etwas Normalität in deinem Leben."_

_„Aber ich möchte nicht."_

_Hermione blies ihren Atem aus. „Also das ist bloß dumm, natürlich braucht du etwas Normalität in deinem Leben. Du hast so viel durchgemacht und…."_

_„Nein, du hast mich falsch verstanden__",__ sagte er kop__f__schüttelnd. __„Ich möchte nicht wieder mit Ginny zusammen sein."_

_Hermione war schockiert, als sie das hörte. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass Harry dort weitermachen würde, wo er mit Ginny aufgehört hat. Er schien immer so glücklich mit ihr zu sein. „Warum? Ich meine, hast du ihr das gesagt?"_

_„Sie hat mich letzte Nacht geküsst__",__ sagte er und starrte ins Feuer. „Es war das erste Mal seit über einem Jahr, dass wir uns geküsst haben und… ich erinnere mich an Anfang des Jahres, als wir aufgebrochen sind , auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen ,dachte ich an sie und hoffte eine Chance zu bekommen sie nochmal zu küssen." Er sah auf sie hinunter und schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf. „Es war unheimlich. Als sie mich küsste, war es nicht so wie ich dachte, dass es sein würde. Ich habe sie die__se letzten zwei Wochen gemieden, ich wusste nie weshalb, aber als sie mich küsste, machte das alles einen Sinn. Ginny war das was ich zu der Zeit brauchte, als wir zusammen waren, aber nun ist alles anders."_

_„Es tut mir leid, Harry__",__ sagte Hermione und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Wie hat sie es aufgenommen?"_

_„Schrecklich__",__ sagte er und lehnet seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Couch. „Ich wollte sie nie verletzen."_

_„Ich weis__",__ sagte Hermine, rollte sich neben ihm zusammen und schloss die Augen. „Sie wird in Ordnung sein. Wahrscheinlich."_

_„Sie verdient einen viel besseren als mich__",__ sagte Harry mit einem matten Lachen. „Ich bin ein abnormer Chaot." _

_„Nein__",__ murmelte sie während der Schlaf begann sie einzuholen. „Nein du bist __bloß__…Harry." Sie gähnte, als sie sich näher an ihn kuschelte und ihre Beine unter sich __steckte. „Bloß Harry."_

Harry lächelte sanft zu Hermione hinunter, die noch immer tief schlief. Vor 24 Stunden war er besorgt um sie. Um sie beide. Es ist für so lange Zeit immer das Trio gewesen das es falsch schien, dass sie jetzt nur noch zu zweit waren. Nach letzter Nacht war er beruhigt, dass egal was passierte, sie in Ordnung sein würden. Ron würde aufwachen. Harry hatte keinen Zweifel in seinen Gedanken. Bis zu diesen Tag hatte er Hermione und Hermione hatte ihn. Sie würden sich gegenseitig gesund halten und ihre Leben von Tag zu Tag weiter führen.

Harry seufzte müde, während er seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Couch legte, er rieb sich mit seiner freien Hand die Augen unter der Brille. Er gähnte, als er sie abnahm und sie lässig neben sich hinwarf, bevor er die Augen schloss. Da Hermione nicht allzu bald aufstehen würde und er sich nicht bewegen und sie wecken wollte, könnte er es auch versuchen und seine Augen ausruhen.

Die Wärme von Hermione neben ihm und das leise summen ihres Atmens wiegte ihn schnell in den Schlaf.

* * *

Ich hoffe doch ihr reviewt mir zum Dank für meinen Fleiß ;-)

Schwarzleser traut euch, hinterlasst mir ein review ;-)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,das mit 100 prozentiger Sicherheit NICHT mehr heute online gehen wird.

Jessy Black


	4. Chapter 4

Hier ist also das vierte Kapitel, hat ein bisschen länger gedauert, aber egal ;-)

Danke an alle Reviewer, auch von Harrys Mistress. Sie freut sich sehr, dass euch die Sory gefällt.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 4

Hermione wachte sehr langsam auf. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich wie Leergewicht an und sie konnte eine Spur Sabber der aus ihrem Mundwinkel hinauslief ausmachen. Sie bewegte sich und gähnte, während sie sich gegen etwas warmes und hartes kuschelte, bevor sie schließlich ihre Augen öffnete. Sie sah ein paar Beine neben sich ausgestreckt und hörte schließlich jemanden ihren Namen murmeln, als ihr „Kissen" sich bewegte.

Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie den Kopf hob und Harry sah, wie er tief schlafend neben ihr lag. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie den kleinen nassen Sabbertropfen auf seiner Schulter bemerkte und führte schnell einen Trocken Zauber aus, bevor er etwas bemerken konnte. Wie peinlich würde es sein wenn Harry herausfand, dass sie tatsächlich auf ihn gesabbert hat? Entsetzlich!

Sie musste jedoch zugeben, dass sie sich fantastisch und völlig ausgeruht fühlte. Sie lächelte auf Harry hinab und erinnerte sich daran wie süß und Fürsorglich er letzte Nacht war. Er war besorgt um sie. Sie reicht hinunter und schob seinen Pony von seiner Stirn zurück, anschließend fuhr sie mit einem Finger leicht über seine Narbe.

Plötzlich bewegte er seinen Kopf und veranlasste sie dazu ihre Hand zurückzureißen. „Hermione," murmelte er, als er begann seinen Kopf hin und her zu schütteln. „Hermione…**NEIN**!"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, während sie eine Hand über ihren Mund legte. Er hatte einen Alptraum…über sie. „Harry…," sagte sie sanft, während sie ihre Finger durch sein Haar strich. „Wach auf, Harry."

Er begann nun zu schwitzen, als er sich noch immer hin und her drehte. „Hermione…"

„Ich bin genau hier, Harry," sagte sie sanft und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Wach auf." Sie schüttelte ihn leicht mit ihrer Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Wach auf, Harry."

Harry zuckte zusammen, während seine Augen aufflogen. „Hermione?"

„Es war nur ein Traum. Mir geht es gut. Dir geht es gut."

Harry stieß einen zittrigen Atem aus, als er seine Augen schloss. „Nur ein Traum."

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie ihn besorgt, während sie eine Hand auf seine Brust legte.

Harry legte eine Hand über ihre und drückte sie. „Jetzt geht es mir gut." Er setzte sich auf und legte seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie. „Ich war zurück beim Finalen Kampf. Voldemort hat dich anstatt Ron erwischt."

„Oh, Harry," sagte sie, legte ihren Arm um seinen Rücken und legte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Aber du warst Tot." Seine Stimme brach vor Emotionen. „Es war der Todesfluch. Ich konnte es nicht stoppen."

„Es ist vorbei, Harry." Sie küsste seine Schulter und rieb über seinen Rücken. „Du hast ihn besiegt. Es ist vorbei."

„Ich weis," sagte er nickend und drehte seinen Kopf um ihr ein kleines Lächeln zu schenken. „Komm her."

Hermione lächelte, als sie sich von ihm in eine Umarmung ziehen ließ, sie wusste, dass er es braucht um ihn zu versichern, dass sie da und sehr lebendig war. Sie hielt sich ganz fest an ihn, als die Wärme und sein Vertrauter Geruch sie überrollten. Er roch immer gleich. Seit dem dritten Jahr, als sie ihn in die Besenkammer gedrängt hatte, er hatte sie von hinten überragt und der Geruch von Kürbiskuchen hatte ihre Nase gekitzelt. Sie hatte damals vermutet, dass er irgendwann im Laufe des Tages Kürbiskuchen gegessen hatte, aber bis zu diesen Tag, ganz gleich wo sie waren und was sie machten, er roch immer nach Kürbiskuchen. Sie hatte einmal sogar Ginny gefragt, ob sie Harrys unklaren Geruch wahrgenommen hatte und diese hatte sie angesehen als ob sie verrückt wäre.

„Er riecht nach Quidditch," antwortete sie ihr lächelnd. Hermione war sehr verwirrt über diese Antwort. Wonach roch Quidditch eigentlich?

Hermione atmete tief ein und seufzte leicht. _Jep__. Riecht immer noch nach würzigem Kürbiskuchen._

„Hermione," sagte Harry, als er sich zurückzog. „Warum gehen wir nicht los und packen die nächste Stunde unsere Sachen ein? Wir können nach Hogsmeade gehen und nach Hause apparieren. Klingt das gut?"

„Klingt perfekt," sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Vielleicht können wir der alten Zeiten willen in die drei Besen gehen und uns ein Butterbier genehmigen."

„Gute Idee," sagte er aufstehend und ihr auf die Füße helfend. „Ich treffe dich dann wieder hier unten."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Ich werde diesen Ort vermissen," sagte Harry, als beide sich in eine Ecke der Bar stahlen. „Ich erinnere mich an das erste Mal, als ich hier her kam. Butterbier schlürfend unter meinem Umhang."

„Ah, ja," sagte sie ihren Kopf schüttelnd. „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Du warst unter dem Tisch, während wir McGonagall und dem Rest der Lehrerkörper gelauscht haben."

„Gute Zeiten, oder?", sagte Harry und hob sein Getränk.

„Gute Zeiten," sagte sie und stieß ihr Glas mit seinem zusammen und trank einen Schluck. „Erinnerst du dich, als du im vierten Jahr mit mir hier her gekommen bist? Du hast wieder einmal diesen dummen Umhang getragen und ich sah aus wie eine Idiotin. Sag mir Harry, bist du jemals ohne diesen Umhang hier her gekommen?"

„Natürlich," sagte er sie angrinsend. „Wie konntest du das vergessen? Nach meinem katastrophalem Date mit Cho, habe ich dich hier für ein Interview getroffen."

„Oh, ja, ich erinner mich," sagte sie kichernd, „Du hast ein wenig verärgert ausgesehen, als ich dich gesehen habe."

„Ich war frustriert über die Weibliche Rasse," brummte er, während er einen großen Schluck nahm. Dann musste ich losgehen und mich mit drei weiteren Weibern an einen Tisch setzen, eine davon habe ich Jenseits aller Vernunft verachtet."

„Ja, sie ist eine schreckliche Frau, aber das war es wert." Sie seufzte als sie sich in der Bar umsah, die voller lebendigen und glücklichen Menschen war. „Sieh dich um, Harry. All diese Leute verdanken dir alles. Vor einem Monat, wäre dieser Ort verlassen gewesen und ist er dank dir voller Leben." Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Macht dich das nicht glücklich?"

Harry lächelte sanft, während er sich in der Bar umsah. Die Leute lachten und unterhielten sich zusammen mit Freunden und Familie. Niemand musterte nervös die Tür, darauf wartend, dass ein weiterer Angriff geschah. Alles war wieder normal, genauso wie er es immer gewollt hatte. „Ich habe so nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht." Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu. „Aber ja,… jetzt wo du es erwähnst… ich denke, es fühlt sich ziemlich gut an."

„Hey! Harry! Hermione!"

Sie drehten sich beide um, um zu sehen, dass Lupin mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, auf sie zuging, gefolgt von einer sehr zufrieden aussehenden Tonks. „Wir hatten gehofft euch hier zu finden," sagte Lupin, während er auf sie zusteuerte.

„Minerva sagte, dass ihr beide hier sein könntet," sagte Tonks, deren Pinke Haare vom Wind zerzaust und deren Wangen rosig waren.

„Was habt ihr beide gemacht?" Fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Wir sind direkt hier her geflogen," sagte Remus grinsend.

„Geflogen?" Fragte Hermione.

„Jep. Harry, komm raus, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Nachdem Harry und Hermione einen verwirrten Blick ausgetauscht hatten, tranken beide ihre Getränke aus und Harry warf Geld auf den Tisch. „Hast du eine Ahnung, worum es hier geht?" Fragte ihn Hermione, während sie Tonks und Remus aus der Bar folgten.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe keine……" Harry stoppte plötzlich und starrte auf das Motorrad, das auf der Gepflasterten Straße vor ihnen stand. „Ist es… das was ich denke?"

„Aber sicher," sagte Lupin, während er den Sitz tätschelte. „Sirius wollte, dass du es bekommst."

Harrys Mund klappte auf, während er zum Motorrad ging, dass ihn und Hagrid vor langer Zeit zu seinem Onkel und seiner Tante gebracht hatte. „Ich kann es nicht glauben." Er sah zu Remus. „Warum jetzt?"

„Sirius sagte mir während des fünften Schuljahres, dass wenn er nicht überleben sollte und der Krieg erst einmal zu Ende war, solltest du dieses Motorrad von ihm bekommen." Er lächelte das Motorrad liebevoll an und kicherte. „Er hat es in seiner Jugend immer genossen. Hervorragende Art um Hühner aufzusammeln. Au!" Er rieb seinen Arm auf den Tonks ihn geschlagen hatte. „Das sagte er jedenfalls."

Tonks gab ihm schnell einen Kuss und wandte sich Harry zu. „Wir dachten, dass es dir gefallen könnte es zurück nach Hause zu fahren. Ähm…wo auch immer das ist."

„Klasse," sagte Harry, während er ein Bein über den Sitz schwang um rittlings zu sitzen und hielt die Griffe. „Ist es leicht zu fahren?"

„Ein Kinderspiel," sagte Lupin, während er zum ihm rüberging um alle Vorrichtungen zu erklären.

„Männer," murmelte Tonks Hermione zu. „Egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer sie sabbern schon fast über Dinge wie diese hier, hab ich recht?"

Hermione kicherte. „Du hast recht. Mein Vater hat ein altes Auto in der Garage stehen, an dem er gerne herumbastelt. Es ist sein Baby. Er hat es in 5 Jahren nicht einmal zum Laufen gebracht, aber da ist immer Hoffnung."

„Hermione, komm das musst du dir ansehen," sagte Harry begeistert.

Hermione verdreht die Augen, bevor sie hinüberlief um hinter Harry zu stehen, während er ihr erklärte, wie alles funktionierte. Er verlor sie während er erklärte wie der Unsichbarkeitszusatz funktionierte, sie gab jedoch vor weiterhin zuzuhören. „Es ist wirklich eindrucksvoll, Harry. Du siehst gut darauf aus."

„Ja?" Fragte er, zufrieden das zu hören. „Hey, komm auf den Rücksitz. Warum apparieren, wenn ich dieses Baby zurück zu dir nach Hause fliegen kann."

„Oh, ich weis nicht, Harry," sagte sie Kopfschüttelnd. „Du weist, dass fliegen mich nie begeistern konnte."

„Oh, komm schon," rief Harry aus. „Es wird Spaß machen. Du kannst dich den ganzen Weg an mir festhalten, ich würde dich nicht fallen lassen."

Hermione seufzte, als sie spürte wie sie aufgab. Wie konnte sie nein zu Harry sagen, wenn er so glücklich war? „Oh…in Ordnung," sagte sie seufzend.

Harry grinste, während sie hinter ihm aufstieg. „Das wird Großartig."

„Habt Spaß, Kinder," sagte Remus, während er Tonks Hand hielt. „Wir müssen jetzt gehen. Bleibt in Kontakt und lasst uns alles über Ron wissen."

Beide nickten verstehend. „Das werden wir. Keine Sorge."

Sobald sie weg waren, zündete Harry die Zündung ein und das Motorrad sprang dröhnend an. Harry grinste Hermione über seine Schulter an. „Bist du bereit?"

Hermione hielt sich fest an ihm. „So bereit wie ich es nur sein kann."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wie geht es dir da hinten, Hermione?" Fragte Harry, während er das Motorrad auf die gleiche Höhe mit den Wolken brachte.

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich," sagte sie, während sie sich weiter an ihn festhielt und ihr Gesicht in seinen Rücken vergrub. Der Wind wehte in ihren Haaren und ihre Augen waren, seitdem sie mit dem Motorrad den Boden verlassen hatten geschlossen. „Es ist völlig in Ordnung."

„Öffnest du deine Augen?" Fragte Harry.

„Was glaubst du?"

Harry lachte und drehte sich dann komplett herum, aber Hermione schrie und stieß ihn zurück. „Bist du wahnsinnig! Nehm deine nicht vom Himmel!"

„Hermione, entspann dich," sagte er lachend und drehte sich wieder herum. „Das Motorrad ist auf Autopilot."

Hermione blinzelte ihn an, während er seinen Körper ihrem zuwand , so dass sie sich jetzt gegenüberstanden. Das Motorrad blieb auf seinem Kurs und sie stürzten nicht auf den Boden zu, deshalb nahm sie an, dass sie in Ordnung waren. „Bist du sicher, dass das hier sicher ist?" Fragte Hermione, während sie begann hinunter zu sehen.

„Nein, mach das nicht," sagte Harry und hob ihr Kinn wieder an. „Es wird dich nur noch mehr aufregen. Sieh bloß nach vorn direkt in meine Augen."

Hermione sah sich um, aber ging sicher, dass ihre Augen auf gleicher Höhe blieben. „Es _ist_ schön hier oben. Was ist wenn uns jemand sieht?"

„Wir sind im Moment unsichtbar," sagte er und beobachtete sie amüsiert. „Ich habe deine Adresse im Navigationssystem eingegeben. Das Motorrad wird es mich wissen lassen, wenn mit dem Landen beginnen müssen."

„Das Motorrad hat viel Zubehör." Das Motorrad bog plötzlich ab und Hermione schrie auf während sie ängstlich nach Harrys Arm griff. „Was war das?"

„Wir verändern nur den Kurs," versicherte er ihr. „Entspann dich, Hermione. Ich sagte dir, dass ich dich nicht fallen lassen werde."

„Ich weis. Es ist nur… ich fühle mich nur etwas angreifbarer wenn du mir zugewandt bist. Ich kann mich nicht so an dir festhalten, wie wenn mir dein Rücken zugewandt ist."

Harry beobachtete, wie sie sich auf die Lippen biss, während sie sich an seinen Armen festhielt. „Willst du, dass ich mich umdrehe?"

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung…"

„Nun gut, hier," sagte er, während er hinunterreichte und mit seinen Händen unter ihre beiden Knie griff und sie näher zog bis ihre Beine seine Überdeckten. „Ist das besser?"

„Viel besser," sagte sie seufzend. „Danke."

Harry legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes lächeln. „Kein Problem. Das wenigste was ich tun kann, seit du zugestimmt hast mitzukommen. Apparieren wäre nur ein ganzes Stück schneller gewesen, aber ich wollte das wirklich machen."

„Ich weis, Harry. Du bist die einzige Person, für die ich das getan hätte."

„Nicht einmal für Ron?" Fragte er grinsend.

„Oh, nein," sagte sie Kopfschüttelnd. „Ron ist die Art Person, die absichtlich wild durch die Gegend fliegen würde nur um mich verrückt zu machen. Er würde es lustig finden."

Harry gluckste. „Weist du an wen Ron mich erinnert? An all die Jungen aus meiner Grundschule, die immer die Mädchen schikaniert haben, dies sie mochten. Du weist schon, an ihren Haaren ziehen, sie hänseln und beleidigen. Man wusste, dass sie das nur machten um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Während der Jahre, als ich bemerkte wie Ron irgendwie auf die Weise dir gegenüber gehandelt hat, erinnerte es mich an die Jungen aus meiner Klasse, die all diese Dinge gemacht haben."

„Weist du was, du hast Recht," lachte Hermione. „Da waren ein paar Jungs wie die, als ich in der Grundschule war. Und hast _du_ jemals an den Haaren von einem Mädchen gezogen, Harry?"

„Ich?" Lachte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich war der ruhige, ich habe das niemals gemacht. Da war dieses Mädchen in unserer Klasse. Ich war glaub ich sieben und sie war das hübscheste Mädchen in der Klasse. Blonde Haare, blaue Augen… süße kleine Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase. Alle Jungen in der Klasse mochten sie, darunter auch ich, deshalb schikanierten sie fast alle."

„Aber nicht du," sagte sie liebevoll mit einem sanftem lächeln.

„Nein, nicht ich," sagte er Kopfschüttelnd. „Ich war zu schüchtern."

„Nein, du warst zu lieb," korrigierte sie, während ihr Herz für den kleinen, unschuldigen siebenjährigen Jungen schmolz. „Wie hieß dieses Mädchen?"

„Ashley Baker," sagte er wie aus der Kanone geschossen und zuckte mit den Schultern, als Hermione eine Augenbraue hob. „Hey, du vergisst niemals deinen ersten Schwarm. Jedenfalls zahlte sich meine Schüchternheit letztendlich aus. Am ersten Tag nach den Weihnachtsferien sagte uns unsere Lehrerin, dass uns neue Plätze zugewiesen werden. Sie hatte Zweiertische aufgestellt, so dass alle Paarweise sitzen sollten. Aufgrund der ungeraden Zahl an Schülern in unserer Klasse, war ich selbst immer ganz hinten."

„Oh Harry, du bringst mich zum weinen," sagte sie, während sie ihre Tränen versuchte zurückzuhalten.

„Wein nicht, bitte…es hat mir nichts ausgemacht." Er rieb eine Hand an ihrer Seite auf und ab um sie zu beruhigen. „Jedenfalls sollten die Jungs zuerst einen Tisch wählen, zwei Jungs sollten aber nicht zusammen an einem Tisch sitzen, unsere Lehrerin sagte, dass es Jungs/ Mädchen sein sollten. Deshalb nahm ich denselben Tisch ganz hinten und dachte, dass ich wieder für mich sein würde. Besonders, als die Lehrerin den Mädchen sagte nacheinander einen Tisch zu wählen. Ashley Baker war die erste und du kannst dir meine Überraschung vorstellen als sie durch die Reihe ging, an allen Tischen aller anderen Jungen vorbei und direkt vor meinem stoppte. Ich war so schockiert, ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Augen so groß wir Teller waren. Sie fragte mich ob sie neben mir sitzen könnte und ich…ich denke ich muss genickt oder eine Art Ja gesagt haben, denn sie lächelte und setzte sich dann neben mich."

Hermione lächelte durch ihre Tränen. „Ich mag diese Ashley."

„Sie war immer nett zu mir," sagte er lächeln, als er sich daran erinnerte. „Wir waren keine Freunde oder so etwas, aber sie ging nie von ihrem Weg ab und war grausam wie die meisten de Kinder. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich sie einmal gefragt habe, warum sie mich ausgewählt hat und sie sagte mir exakt mit diesen Worten Harry, der Grund weshalb ich dich gewählt ist, weil du mich nicht einmal beleidigt oder mir an den Haaren gezogen hast. Das ist weil ich dich ausgewählt habe. Dudley war wütend, als sie zu meinem Tisch gegangen war, er war schon immer in sie verknallt. Außerdem hatte zu meinem großen Vergnügen, keines der anderen Mädchen Dudley gewählt, deshalb saß er ganz alleine da." Er grinste Hermione breit an. „Siehst du? Da waren einige gute Erinnerung in meiner Kindheit."

„Ich bin froh," sagte sie strahlend. „Und ich bin Ashley sehr dankbar."

„Ich auch," sagte er glucksend. „Ich frage mich wo Ashley jetzt ist? Sie ist wahrscheinlich immer noch in Little Whining." Dann ließ das Motorrad ein hohes Piepen von sich, was Harry dazu veranlasste, sich umzudrehen. „Das ist unser Hinweis, wir nähern uns deinem Haus." Harry schob Hermiones Beine von ihm und drehte sich um, er lächelte leicht, als Hermione sofort näher zu ihm rutschte uns sich an ihm festhielt. „Halt dich fest, Hermione."

Hermione drehte ihren Kopf und legte ihre Wange an seinen Rücken. „ Ich denk nicht daran loszulassen."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Jetzt kann ich mir mal wieder selbst auf die Schulter klopfen für meinen Fleiß, hab nur für euch noch ein Kapitel übersetzt :-)

Danke für die Reviews!

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 5

Sobald Harry vor Hermiones Haus gelandet war, flog Sekunden später die Haustür auf und Hermiones Eltern kamen herausgerannt. Hermione kreischte auf, als sie schnell vom Motorrad kletterte und zu ihren Eltern stürmte. Sie warf sich selbst auf ihren Dad und er fing sie auf, während er sich mit ihr im Kreis drehte. Er stellte sie ab und ihre Mutter schnappte sie sich um sie zu umarmen, während sie mit ihrer Tochter vor Freude schluchzte.

Harry kletterte vom Motorrad, aber hielt sich zurück um ihnen einen Moment mit Hermione zu geben. Mr. Granger entdeckte ihn zuerst und er ging den Bürgersteig entlang auf ihn zu, so dass Harry ihn auf halbem Weg traf. „Mr. Granger," sagte Harry und hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Es ist nett sie zu…uff!"

Er hatte nur Harrys Hand genommen um ihn in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen, das ließ ihn erkennen, woher Hermione ihre berühmten Knochenbrechenden Umarmungen her hatte. „Danke," sagte er, ihn in einer festen Umarmung haltend, während er ihm auf dem Rücken klopfte. „Danke, dass du mein Mädchen beschützt hast."

„Oh", sagte Harry verlegen, als er sich zurückzog. „Ich habe nicht viel gemacht, sie hat sich meistens um _mich_ gekümmert."

„Harry", rief Mrs. Granger, als sie zu ihm rüberkam und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. „du lieber Junge." Harry errötete, während sie seine beiden Wangen küsste. „Danke für alles. Dafür das du ihr Freund warst."

„Ich bin der glückliche gewesen", sagte er verlegend, während er sich zurücklehnte. „Ich hätte mein erstes Jahr nicht ohne sie durchgestanden."

„Das ist so süß", sagte sie und wischte sich die Tränen weg, während sie ihre Tochter zu sich zog. „Du musst bei uns bleiben und mit uns Essen."

„Oh, ich möchte keine Last sein", sagte er seine Hände hochhaltend.

„Unsinn! Ich bestehe darauf!"

„Na ja, " sagte er Schulterzuckend und mit einem Lächeln. „In Ordnung."

„Wow, Harry", Mr. Grangers Augen leuchteten auf, als er an ihm vorbei auf das Motorrad zuging. „Ist das deins?"

Harry grinste, als er ihn zu dem Motorrad folgte. „Jep. Mein Pate hat es mir hinterlassen."

„Mein Gott, sie werden die ganze Nacht draußen bleiben", sagte Mrs. Granger. „Wir werden euch alleine lassen, dann könnt ihr sabbern und männliche Geräusche von euch geben. Seit in einer Stunde für das Essen bereit."

„Ja, okay süße", sagte er total abgelenkt, während er eine Hand über den Ledersitz streichen ließ. „Ich habe noch nie zuvor so viel Zubehör gesehen. Was ist das?"

„Das ist der Flug- Gang."

Er wirbelte seinen Kopf herum und sah Harry an. „Es…es fliegt?"

Harry lachte. „Sicher macht es das. Wollen Sie es versuchen?"

„Ich?" Fragte er und zeigte auf sich selbst. „Ich weis nicht, Harry. Meine Frau würde mich umbringen."

„Es könnte unser kleines Geheimnis sein", sagte er, während er ihn leicht auf das Motorrad schubste. „Es ist leicht zu fliegen, sie werden ein Naturtalent sein."

„Aber…was ist wenn mich jemand sieht?" Fragte er und sah sich in der Nachbarschaft um.

„Kein Problem. Wenn Sie bereit sind um abzuheben, drücken Sie einfach den Silbernen Knopf hier und Sie sind Unsichtbar."

Er sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Im Ernst?"

„Im Ernst", lachte er, dann zeigte er Mr. Granger schnell was er tun musste. „Es ist alles leicht zu handhaben. Die Landung wird sanft und einfach sein."

„Siehst du meine Frau aus dem Fenster sehen?" Fragte er, als er die Zündung betätigte.

„Nee, Sie haben freie Fahrt", sagte Harry und trat zurück. „Wenn sie rauskommt, werde ich ihr nur sagen, dass Sie eine kleine Spritztour machen und ich _werde nicht_ erwähnen, dass sie in der Luft sind."

Er zwinkerte. „Du verstehst schnell." Er brachte den Motor auf Touren, während er Erwartungsvoll die Straße hinunter starrte. „Hier kommt nichts."

Harry beobachtete, wie er die Straße hinunter fuhr, dann wie er aus dem Blickfeld verschwand und hörte eine begeisterten Aufruf. Harry gluckste und drehte sich um, dann schluckte er sein Lachen und sein Lächeln verschwand, als Hermione dort stehen sah. „Hermione…"

„Ist…ist mein Vater gerade mit deinem Motorrad abgefahren?"

„Ähm…ja…nur für ein kurze Runde."

„Aha", sagte sie und kreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Nur auf dem Boden, hoffe ich?"

Harry strich mit seinen Füßen nervös über den Boden und vermied Augenkontakt. „Natürlich! Nur auf dem Boden."

Dann ertönte plötzlich das Brummen des Motorrads genau über ihren Köpfen, was beide, Harry und Hermione dazu veranlasste sich zu ducken.

„ Tschuldigung!" Hörte man Mr. Grangers Stimme über den Himmel rufen gefolgt von Gelächter.

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Okay, vielleicht nur ein paar Meter über dem Boden."

„Harry Potter!" Kreischte sie. „Wie konntest du meinen Dad nur auf dieses Ding lassen? Er wird sich noch umbringen!"

„Oh, komm schon, Hermione", sagte Harry und verdrehte die Augen. „Ihm geht es _gut_. Ich habe ihm genau erklärt was er tun muss."

„Na ja, es sollte ihm besser gut gehen, Harry, oder ich…" Hermione wurde von dem Klang des Motorrads unterbrochen und sie beide drehten sich um, um ihren Dad mit einem dummen grinsen auf seinem Gesicht heranfahren zu sehen. „Dad!"

„Oh, hey Süße," sagte er und stieg vom Motorrad ab. „Erzähl es nicht deiner Mum. Harry, das war verdammt toll."

Harry erstickte sein grinsen. „Ähm… freut mich, dass es Ihnen gefallen hat."

„Dad, du hättest dich verletzen können," erklärte Hermione.

„Unsinn," sagte er abwinkend, während er auf sie zuging und einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte, als er an Harry vorbeiging, machte er dasselbe bei ihm, während sie zusammen zum Haus gingen. „Nach dem Essen, Harry, kann ich dir _mein_ Baby zeigen."

„Oh, Dad, nicht dieses dumme Auto wieder!"

„Dummes Auto?" Fragte er lachend. „Beiß dir auf die Zunge junge Dame, dieses Auto ist ein 1964er Rolls Royce. Es ist ein Kunstwerk."

„Mr. Granger…"

„Bitte, Harry," sagte er und hielt an der vorderen Terasse. „Nenn mich Jim."

„Ähm…Jim, dir ist schon _bewusst_, dass Hermione oder ich mit einem schnippen unseres Zauberstabs das Auto reparieren könnten, oder?"

„Natürlich weis ich das," sagte er ihm auf die Schulter klopfend. „Aber wo bleibt der Spaß dabei?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Du bist total dreckig," sagte Hermione, während sie Harry durch die Tür in ihr Zimmer führte.

Harry grinste, als er sein T-Shirt hochzog um den Dreck aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen. „Dieses Auto ist alle 5 Sekunden über mir ausgelaufen. Er hat noch einen langen Weg vor sich um das Auto zum Laufen zu bringen."

Hermione seufzte, aber sie konnte dennoch nicht anders als lächeln. „Es war nett von dir, dass du ihm nachgegeben hast und eine Stunde auf deinem Rücken liegend unter diesem Auto verbracht hast."

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Das macht mir überhaupt nichts aus. Es…es hat irgendwie Spaß gemacht. Dein Dad ist toll, Hermione. Deine Mum auch, ist eine tolle Köchin, aber sag bitte nicht Mrs. Weasley, dass ich dir das gesagt habe."

Hermione lacht. „Das werde ich nicht. Warum gehst du nicht in die Dusch und wäscht dich bevor du ins Bett gehst? Dein Zimmer grenzt ans Badezimmer."

„Es war nett von deinen Eltern mir die Möglichkeit zu bieten über Nacht zu bleiben," sagte er und ging in das Mittelgroße Badezimmer. „Ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie spät es geworden ist."

„Ich bin froh, dass du bleibst," sagte sie, während sie frische Handtücher für ihn herauszog. „Ich habe befürchtet, dass du auf den Weg zu deinem Onkel und deiner Tante hättest einschlafen können. Hier sind die Handtücher. Ähm… ich weis nicht ob du irgendein Shampoo dabei hast, aber du kannst einfach meins benutzen."

Harry zuckte zusammen, während er seinen Koffer aus seiner Hosentasche zog. „Es ist nichts fruchtiges oder mädchenhaftes, oder?"

„Nein, es ist gut," sagte sie Kopfschüttelnd. „Du solltest eine etwas längere Dusche nehmen. Du bist dreckig und stinkst."

„Aw, das meinst du nicht so," sagte er, als er aufhörte seinen Koffer zu durchsuchen und streckte seine Arme aus. „Umarm uns, Hermione."

„Wag es nicht mich anzufassen," kreischte sie, während sie zurückwich und die Tür vor seiner Nase schloss.

Harry kicherte, bevor er zu seinem Koffer zurückging und seine Pyjamahose und ein T-Shirt herauszog, zusammen mit einer frischen Boxershort. Harry nahm Hermiones Rat und genehmigte sich eine lange, heiße Dusche und ging sicher, dass er den ganzen Schmutz und das ganze Öl von sich abbekam. Es war ein wenig seltsam, wenn er über die Tatsache nachdachte, dass er die Dusche benutzte, in der Hermione aufgewachsen war. Deshalb versuchte er nicht darüber nachzudenken.

Er nahm ihr Shampoo und schnupperte daran. „Nicht schlecht," sagte er nach einem Schulterzucken. Es war nicht Fruchtig oder Blumig sondern hatte eine Spur des Geruchs von Irischem Frühling. Es passte perfekt zu ihr.

Das Wasser begann kalt zu werden, deshalb machte er die Dusch aus und trat hinaus, griff nach einem der Handtücher, die Hermione ihm gegeben hatte. Er trocknete sich schnell an und zog seine Schlafsachen an, putzte anschließend schnell seine Zähne, bevor er zur Tür ging, die in Hermione Zimmer führte. Er klopfte an und ging hinein. „Hermione, ich bin fertig, wolltest du…"

Harry stoppte, als er bemerkte, dass Hermione auf dem Bett saß und ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und ihre Schultern zitterten, als ihr kleine Schluchzer entkamen. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er um das Bett ging und sich neben sie setzte und eine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte. „Hermione?"

Sie lehnte sich an ihn, während sie ein gerahmtes Bild hielt, als ob es erklärte was sie nicht sagen wollte. Harry nahm den Rahmen und musterte die Gesichter von ihm selbst und seinen besten Freunden als sie nur 12 Jahre alt waren. Er erinnerte sich, als das Bild Ende ihres zweiten Jahres gemacht wurde, bevor sie in den Zug gestiegen waren. Colin war der Fotograf und Hermione hatte strahlend ihre Arme um beide, Ron und ihn, gelegt, während er und Ron verlegen lächelten.

„Ich…ich bewahre es immer auf meinem Nachttisch auf," schniefte sie, ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter lassend, während beide es ansahen. „Es war immer da um mich zu erinnern, dass ich Freunde hatte und ich nicht geträumt habe. Ich hatte zwei Jungs, die sich um mich gesorgt haben und mich tatsächlich dafür mochten wer ich war."

Harry seufzte, als er seine Wange auf ihren Kopf legte. „Du hast kein Bild dafür gebraucht um dich daran zu erinnern."

„Ich weis," sagte sie und schniefte ihre Tränen zurück, während sie mit ihrem Finger zärtlich über das Bild fuhr. „Das war mein erster Grund um es zu behalten, dann war es um mich in die Sommer gehen zu lassen in denen ich von euch getrennt war. Ich habe euch Kerle immer vermisst…so sehr…"

„Wir haben dich auch vermisst," sagte er und küsste ihr Haar. „Ich besonders, meine Gesellschaft war nicht immer so toll. Ron hatte wenigstens seine Familie. Ich habe euch beide wie verrückt vermisst."

„Jetzt müssen wir niemals getrennt sein," sagte sie und seufzte träumerisch. „Ron muss aufwachen und dann wird es perfekt."

„Perfekt," stimmte er ihr zu und legte das Bild wieder zurück auf ihren Nachttisch. „Es wird spät. Wir sollten schlafen gehen."

„Du hast recht," sagte sie. „Gute Nacht, Harry."

Harry umarmte sie fest. „Nacht, Mione." Er hielt ihr Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen und küsste ihren Kopf. „Ich seh dich dann am morgen."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Und hier ist das nächste Kapitel.

Eigentlich wollte ich es schon gestern früh uploaden,aber mein Pc hatte den Geist aufgegeben und ich musste die Festplatte formatieren...Und ich musste meine tolle Übersetzung noch mal neu schreiben :-(

Vielleicht schaff ich es heute noch das 7.Kapitel zu übersetzen, aber ich kann euch nichts versprechen bis auf eines: Ich werde ab jetzt IMMER eins Sicherungskopie machen!!!

Viel Spaß beim lesen!!!!

* * *

Kapitel 6

Mary Ann Dawson war zu Tränen gelangweilt. Die Korridore der Intensivstation waren dunkel und leer, das einzig Licht kam von dem sanftem leuchten ihres Zauberstabes. Normalerweise nahm sie nicht die Nachtschicht, aber Nancy hatte sie darum gebeten ihr nur diesen gefallen zu tun, so dass sie ihr heißes Date auf die ganze Nacht und den nächsten morgen erweitern konnte.

Mary Ann runzelte die Stirn, während sie durch die neue Ausgabe der Hexenwoche blätterte. Es war nicht fair, dass sie hier fest saß, während Nancy sich mit dem umwerfenden Heiler aus der siebten Etage durch die Bettlaken wälzte. „Glückliche Schlampe," murmelte sie, obwohl sie lächelte. Trotzdem war Nancy ihre beste Freundin und sie konnte es kaum erwarten alle Details zu erfahren.

Sie blätterte weiterhin durch ihre Zeitschrift und lächelte, als sie zu ihrem Lieblingsbereich kam. Sie blickte auf ein Bild von Harry Potter, der mit einem Mädchen mit buschigem Haar in einer Hütte saß, Butterbier schlürfte und mit ihr zusammen lachte. Unter dem Bild war eine kurze Beschriftung:

_Der berühmte Junge der lebte, der kürzlich Sie- Wissen- Schon- Wenn besiegt hat, kuschelt mit Langzeit Freundin Hermione Granger in einer Hütte._

„Oh, sie geben ein süßes Paar ab," sagte sie lächelnd, dann erstarb es , als sie zu der geschlossenen Tür von Ron Weasleys Zimmer sah. Jeder wusste wer er war und was ihm passiert war. Obwohl es dauern würde bis er aufwacht, sehnte sich jeder nach ihm.

„Entschuldigen Sie."

Mary Ann keuchte auf, während sie auf ihrem Stuhl zusammenzuckte, eine Hand auf ihr Herz legend.

„Entschuldigung," sagte das blonde Mädchen, dass vor ihrem Tisch stand. „Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."

Sie atmete schwer aus. „ Ist schon in Ordnung, Schätzchen. Wir bekommen um diese Nachtzeit nicht so viele Besucher."

„Ich weis, dass es spät ist," sagte das Mädchen schüchtern. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich Ronald Weasley besuchen könnte."

„Gehören Sie zur Familie?"

„Nein. Ich bin eine...Freundin."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber außerhalb der Besuchszeit, ist nur die Familie zugelassen."

Die Schultern des Mädchens sackten zusammen. „Oh. Ich verstehe. Ich würde normalerweise während der Besuchszeit kommen, aber es ist sonst immer so voll. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ein paar Minuten mit ihm alleine zu sein."

„_Na ja... sie liebt ihn," _dachte Mary Ann und seufzte. Ihr Herz ging auf für sie. „Na ja, Sie müssen eine entfernte Cousine sein, nicht wahr?" Sagte Mary Ann strahlend. „Es wäre Ok wenn Sie eine sehr entfernte Cousine sind."

Das Mädchen sah erst verwirrt aus, aber als sie herausfand, was sie damit andeuten wollte strahlten ihre Augen. „Oh! Richtig! Ich bin eine entfernte Cousine!"

„Das dachte ich mir," sagte sie zwinkernd. „Sein Zimmer ist die dritte Tür rechts, einfach nur diesen Korridor runter!"

Das Mädchen lächelte. „ Danke, ich werde versuchen mich zu beeilen."

„Niemand außer uns beiden ist hier. Nehmen sie sich Zeit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna Lovegood wusste nicht was sie denken sollte, als ihre Augen auf den ruhig im Krankenbett liegenden Ron fielen. Sein Gesicht war blass, so blass dass sie seine Sommersprossen, die sie so sehr mochte, kaum erkennen konnte.

Zaubertrankkessel blubberten und Maschinen piepten und pfiffen um ihn herum. Sie wusste nicht wozu sie waren, aber sie nahm an, dass sie ihn am leben hielten. Seine Brust bewegte sich kaum, aber sie bewegte sich dennoch, was bedeutete, dass er atmete.

„Hallo Ronald," sagte sie schließlich, während sie sich vorsichtig neben seiner Hüfte auf das Bett setzte. Sie ließ ihre Hand in seine schlaffe, kalte Hand gleiten und legte ihre andere Hand darüber. „Du fragst dich wahrscheinlich was ich hier mitten in der Nacht mache."

„Ich weis, wir stehen uns nicht so nahe...aber du warst immer nett zu mir. Auch wenn du denkst, dass ich Irre bin, verurteilst du mich trotzdem nicht." Sie seufzte, während sie seine Hand streichelte. „Du musst aufwachen, Ron, zu viele Leute brauchen dich. Mich eingeschlossen. Erinnerst du dich an unser letztes Gespräch? Du bist zu meiner Rettung gekommen. Vielleicht nicht so dramatisch wie du Hermione aus dem Weg gestoßen hast, was übrigens sehr mutig war, aber du warst mein Held."

Während Luna weiterhin seine Hand streichelte, drifteten ihre Gedanken ab, zu dem Tag in Hogwarts. _Es passierte einen Tag vor dem Angriff und Luna war auf dem Weg zu Zauberkunst, als sie in eine Gruppe von Slytherin Jungen rannte, die nach Ärger suchten. Sie hatte versucht ihnen auszuweichen, indem sie ihren Kopf gesenkt hielt und ihre Schritte beschleunigte, aber sie folgten ihr dicht auf den Fersen._

_Jemand stieß sie von hinten an und sie stolperte vorwärts, schaffte es jedoch nicht hinzufallen. Sie versuchte zu rennen, aber sie blockierten ihr den Weg und hielten sie in einem Kreis gefangen. „Bitte," sagte sie leise. „Ich muss in den Unterricht."_

_Einer der Jungen ahmte sie nach, während die anderen lachten und sie hin und her stießen, als ob sie eine Stoffpuppe wäre. Ein Junge packte ihre Tasche und warf sie an die Wand, woraufhin all ihre Bücher und Notizen heraus fielen. Sie versuchte nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen, aber sie waren zu schnell und warfen ihn auf den Boden außer Reichweite._

„_Aw, was für eine schöne Halskette," sagte der Anführer der Gruppe, während er damit herum spielte. _

„_Lasst mich gehen," sagte Luna mit fester Stimme, während sie gegen die Hände, die sie gefangen hielten ankämpfte._

„_Warum würden wir das tun?" Fragte er und riss fest an ihrer Halskette, woraufhin diese riss und die Butterbierkorken sich auf dem Boden verteilten._

„_Nein!" schluchzte sie, während sie versuchte sich zu bücken um sie aufzuheben, aber überall waren Hände und sie begann in Panik zu geraten. Sie war im Begriff zu treten, beißen und zu schreien was immer nötig war um zu entkommen._

„_**Hey**" schrie eine Stimme und Schritte eilten auf sie zu. „ Lasst sie in Ruhe!"_

_Die Jungen rissen sie auf den Boden, bevor sie weg liefen. Luna spürte den anderen an ihr vorbei eilen, offensichtlich jagte er ihren Angreifern hinterher. „Ihr rennt besser!" schrie die Stimme. „Ich werde euch der Direktorin melden, ihr Bastards!"_

_Luna war noch immer zitternd und schluchzend auf dem kalten Boden gekrümmt, als Schritte langsam und vorsichtig auf sie zu kamen. _

„_Luna," sagte die Stimme sanft, während er sich neben sie kniete. „Bist du in Ordnung?"_

_Luna sah auf, um Rons Gesicht auf sie hinunter blicken zu sehen und sofort wurde sie von Wärme erfüllt und sie fühlte sich sicher. „Ron," sagte sie zitternd, als sie sich aufsetzte._

„_Ganz ruhig," sagte er einen Arm um sie legend. „Du bist ziemlich übel gefallen." _

„_Sie haben mich gestoßen!"_

„_Ich weis," sagte er mit Schärfe in seiner Stimme. „Aber jetzt ist es okay, sie sind weg!"_

„_Mir geht's gleich besser. Ich bin nur...Oh! Meine Halskette, sie haben meine Halskette ruiniert." Sie kroch schließlich krampfhaft auf ihren Händen und Knien um ihre Butterbierkorken aufzuheben._

„_Hey, es ist okay," sagte er sanft und hielt ihre Handgelenke fest. Er lächelte, als er mit seinem Zauberstab auf die verteilten Butterbierkorken zeigte. „Reparo."_

_Das Halsband fügte sich magisch wieder zusammen genauso wie es zuvor war und Ron hob sie auf und stülpte sie ihr über den Kopf. „So gut wie neu."_

„_Danke," sagte sie leise, während sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. „Ich weis, es ist albern so einen Wirbel um eine dumme Halskette zu machen."_

„_Sie ist offensichtlich nicht dumm für dich," sagte er aufstehend und half ihr auf die Füße. „Sie muss dir eine Menge bedeuten."_

_Sie errötete leicht. „Das tut sie."_

„_Hier," sagte Ron und ging zu ihren Büchern rüber. „Lass mich dir mit diesen hier helfen."_

„_Oh, ich vergaß," sagte sie ihm folgend und zusammen knieten sie sich auf den Boden und sammelten alle Bücher ein um sie in ihre Tasche zu legen._

„_Das letzte," sagte er und hielt es ihr grinsend entgegen._

_Sein Gesicht war ihrem so nahe, dass sie unwillkürlich errötete, als sie das Buch von ihm nahm. „Ähm...danke."_

„_Kein Problem," sagte er wieder aufstehend. „Ähm...warum bringe ich dich nicht zu deiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Nur für alle Fälle."_

„_Oh, du musst das nicht machen."_

„_Ich bestehe drauf," sagte er und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. „Sollen wir?"_

_Luna lächelte und legt ihren Arm um seinen, während sie zu ihrem Unterricht gingen. „Also...wie läuft alles? Bei Harry?"_

„_Harry kommt gut voran, er trainiert viel. Wir haben in ein paar Minuten ein Treffen mit dem Orden, da wollte ich gerade hin. Hoffentlich ist bald alles vorbei."_

„_Du wirst vorsichtig sein, oder , Ron?" _

_Er grinste und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Mir wird es gut gehen. So, hier sind wir."_

„_Ja, hier sind wir," sagte Luna, dann atmete sie tief ein bevor sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn auf beide Wangen küsste. „Danke für alles, Ronald. Du bist mein Held."_

_Sie hatte nicht lange genug gewartet bis er antwortete, sie war in den Klassenraum geeilt, bevor er es konnte. _Es war das letzte Mal, dass sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte und sie wollte nicht, dass es das letzte Mal war. „Ich habe Vertrauen in dich, Ronald," sagte sie sanft, dann keuchte sie auf, als sie einen leichten Druck auf ihrer Hand spürte. Hatte er gerade ihre Hand gedrückt? Sie sah hinunter aber seine Hand war noch immer schlaff. Sie seufzte enttäuscht. Es muss ihre Einbildung gewesen sein.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

So hier das nächste Kapitel. Hat leider länger gedauert als ich dachte.

Danke an meine lieben Reviwer!

Ach ja:

Für alle die sich Fragen wann es mit dem Pairing D/G weitergeht:

Nächstes Kapitel wird sich um die beiden drehen. Aber nicht vergessen Hauptsächlich geht es hier um H/Hr, die anderen Pairings werden nebenbei immer wieder von Harrys Mistress in ihrer Story erwähnt.

So und jetzt:

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 7

Harry kam erst spät in der nächsten Nacht in Privet Drive an, da er den morgen und den Nachmittag zusammen mit den Grangers verbracht hatte. Der Geruch von gebratenem Speck hatte ihn geweckt und Mrs. Granger bewirtete ihn mit einem riesigen Frühstück mit Pfannkuchen und Eiern.

Nach dem Frühstück hatte Mr. Granger ihn wieder unter das Auto geschleppt und sie haben es sogar überraschend zum Laufen gebracht. Es hielt nur für ein paar Sekunden, aber es war dennoch ein Fortschritt. Harry hatte sich vorgenommen nach der dringend benötigten Dusche zu gehen, aber mittlerweile gab es Mittagessen und Mrs. Granger überzeugte ihn für Sandwiches und Tee zu bleiben.

Dann hatte er das Vergnügen mit Hermione bloß für ein paar Stunden vor dem Fernseher zu liegen, bis er sich schließlich dazu aufrappelte aufzustehen und los zu ziehen. Es war schwer zu gehen, er hatte nicht geahnt wie gut er sich mit Hermiones Eltern amüsieren würde, aber man konnte nicht umhin sie zu mögen. Als Mrs. Granger ein paar Sandwiches zum mitnehmen für ihn eingepackt hatte und ihn auf die Wange küsste, konnte sein Herz nicht anders, als sich ein wenig in sie zu verknallen.

Jetzt war es spät und er war in seinem Zimmer, sah unter Betten und Schränke sichergehend, dass er nichts vergessen würde. Er fand einige Dinge, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, das meiste brachte schreckliche Erinnerungen zurück, aber dann und wann fand er etwas das Wert zu behalten. Er war früher an diesem Tag in die Besenkammer gegangen und hatte zu seiner Überraschung seinen verdammt alten Stoffbären gefunden, den er als Kind gehabt hatte.

Er war ursprünglich für Dudley zu Weihnachten gewesen, aber er hasste ihn und hatte ihn in den Mülleimer geworfen und nach einem neuen Spielzeug geschrien. Als die Dursleys nicht hinsahen, kramte er ihn heraus und rannte zur Besenkammer. Er war bloß um die fünf Jahre alt, als es passierte, er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, aber er wuchs mit diesem Bär auf und hatte ihn sogar Jack genannt.

Es war dumm, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen konnte er es nicht ertragen ihn zurück zu lassen, deshalb zog er seinen Zauberstab und mit einer schnellen Bewegung des Handgelenks, sah der Bär so neu aus, wie an dem Tag an dem Harry ihn aus dem Müll heraus gekramt hatte. Wer weis, vielleicht wird es ihm eines Tages möglich sein Jack an seinen Sohn oder seine Tochter weiter zu geben.

„Harry?"

Harry wandte sich um, um Tante Petunia zögernd an seiner Tür stehen zu sehen. „Ja?"

„Ähm... kann ich rein kommen?"

Harry sah sie schräg an. „Seit wann fragst du überhaupt?"

Petunia errötete und sah auf den Boden. „Na ja,...ich denke du hast nicht ganz unrecht." Sie trat herein und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. „Hast du schon alles gepackt?"

„So ziemlich," murmelte er und faltete eines seiner Shirts zusammen.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie und zog Jack aus seinem Koffer. „Er sieht mir vertraut aus."

Harry zog ihn zurück von ihr. „Ihr habt ihn Dudley zu Weihnachten gegeben, als er fünf war. Er warf ihn in den Müll und ich habe ihn raus geholt." Er legte Jack zurück in den Koffer und schlug ihn zu. „Und ich behalte ihn."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du das gemacht hast."

„Ich habe es für mich behalten. Ich hatte Angst, dass ihr ihn mir wegnehmen würdet, wenn ihr ihn findet."

Petunia sah entsetzt aus, als Harry seinen Koffer schloss und ihn auf den Boden stellte. „Ich hätte das nicht gemacht."

„Vielleicht nicht, aber dein Ehemann würde nicht zweimal darüber nachdenken." Er seufzte, als er sie ansah. „Wolltest du etwas? Oder bist du bloß gekommen um mit deinem lieben alten Neffen zu plaudern?"

„Harry," sagte sie leise. „Ich weis, wir standen uns nie nahe und ja, wir waren nicht gut zu dir, aber... ein Grund war, dass ich es nicht ertragen konnte dich anzusehen. Deine Augen. Sie sind genau wie Lilys."

„Du hast meine Mutter gehasst!"

„Ich habe sie für ihren Tod gehasst. Ich habe ihr so viele Dinge übel genommen, aber sie ist meine Schwester und ich habe sie geliebt. Dich jeden Tag ansehen zu müssen hat weh getan, deshalb...deshalb habe ich mein bestes getan dich weg zu stoßen!"

„Na und? Jetzt möchtest du meine Vergebung, oder was?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich ...ich wollte dir nur... das geben."

Harry sah auf die kleine rote Samtbox in ihrer Hand. „Was ist das?"

„Öffne es," drängte sie ihn mit einem lächeln. „Mach schon."

Harry öffnete den Deckel, um einen Platinring mit einem riesigen Smaragd, umkreist von kleinen Diamanten, zu sehen. Seine Kinn lade klappte herunter, während er zu seiner Tante sah. „War das der Ring meiner Mutter?"

„Ja," sagte sie lächelnd. „Es ist ihr Ehering. James hat ihn für sie ausgesucht und ich muss zugeben, dass er sie gut kannte. Ein Diamant hätte nicht zu Lily gepasst." Sie räusperte sich und trat unbeholfen zurück. „Jedenfalls dachte ich, dass du ihn haben sollst...vielleicht gibst du es dem Mädchen, dass du heiraten möchtest."

Absolut sprachlos, aber gerührt, Harry war fassungslos. „Tante Petunia...ich weis nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich...danke."

„Das ist das wenigste was ich tun kann," sagte sie aus dem Zimmer gehend, sie stoppte jedoch an der Tür. „Ich hoffe du gibst den Ring an ein besonderes Mädchen."

„Das werde ich," sagte er mit einem kleinen lächeln. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich..."

„Harry! Junge! Komm hier runter!"

Harry sah seine Tante mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an, diese hatte ihre Hand auf ihr Herz gelegt. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weis es nicht," sagte sie und hielt dann die Tür auf. „Geh besser und finde es heraus. Wenigstens ist das das letzte Mal, dass du ihm zuhören musst."

Er grinste sie an, bevor er aus seinem Zimmer ging, Petunia schloss die Tür hinter ihm und folgte ihm hinunter. „Du hast gebrüllt, Onkel Vernon?" fragte Harry süß.

Vernon sah ihn wütend an. „Du musst in die Stadt gehen und Dudley holen. Er hat seine Ausgangs sperre überschritten und ist bis jetzt noch nicht zu Hause."

Harry grinste. „Onkel Vernon, es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Dudley für dich nach Hause zu bringen," sagte er mit einem leuchten in seinen Augen. „Ich werde nur mal auf mein Motorrad springen und in die Stadt fahren. Irgendein Ort den ich kontrollieren sollte?"

„Erst einmal, mag ich den Gedanken nicht, dass Dudley auf diesem Ding von dir fährt..."

Harry gluckste. „Onkel Vernon, der Tag an dem du Dudley auf _meinem _Motorrad fahren siehst, ist der Tag an dem die Hölle offiziell zufrieren wird."

„Kontrolliere den Brunnen in der Mitte vom Platz," brummte er. „Das ist wo er sich normalerweise aufhält." Er bauschte seine Brust auf. „Flirtet mit all diesen Mädchen. Die Mädchen folgen ihm überall hin."

Harry schnaubte. „Ja, das wette ich," Harry ging an ihm vorbei zur Haustür und öffnete sie um los zu gehen, drehte sich jedoch um und sah Tante Petunia an. „Danke nochmal für...ähm...du weisst schon."

„Erwähne es nicht," sagte sie. „Und sag Dudley, dass er in großen Schwierigkeiten steckt."

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich." Harry schloss die Tür und hüpfte beinah zu seinem Motorrad, das von Alarm Zauber geschützt war, nur für den Fall, dass ein Muggel versucht es zu stehlen. Nach dem entfernen der Zauber sprang er auf und schaltete den Motor an und fuhr los.

Es dauerte nicht lange um zum Brunnen zu kommen und genau wie Onkel Vernon es gesagt hatte, hielt sich eine Gruppe von Teenagern um den Brunnen auf. Er brauchte nicht lange um Dudley zu entdecken, mit seinem massiven Umfang war es nicht schwer.

Er fuhr an einer Gruppe Mädchen vorbei, auf Dudley und seine Gang zu und schaltete den Motor aus. Dudley sah ihn und seine Kinn lade klappte herunter. „Was machst _du_ hier?"

„Deine Mami und dein Papi haben mich geschickt, Duddykins," stichelte er, was die Mädchen hinter ihnen zum kichern veranlasste. „Es ist nach deiner Ausgangs sperre."

„Er hat eine _Ausgangs sperre_?" sagte eines der Mädchen, während die anderen lachten. „Oh mein Gott, wie _schwach_."

Harry grinste, sich gründlich amüsierend. „Du rennst besser, Dudders. Tante Petunia hat gesagt, dass sie sehr wütend auf dich ist."

Dudley wurde rot wie eine Rübe. „Halt die Klappe, Harry, oder ich schlag dich."

„Wirklich?" fragte er mit dem Kopf aufgerichtet. „Ich möchte sehen wie du das versuchst. Du und ich, wir beide wissen, was ich mit einem... Schnipsen meines Handgelenkes machen kann."

Dudley erbleichte und Harry grinste ihn bloß an.

„Harry? Harry Potter?"

Harry drehte sich um, als er die weibliche Stimme von der Mädchengruppe hinter sich hörte. Eine hinreißende blonde mit blauen Augen und Sommersprossen über ihrer Nase ging auf ihn zu und seine Kinn lade klappte herunter. „Ashley?"

Ashley lächelte, während ihre Freundinnen hinter ihr kicherten. „Du erinnerst dich an mich?"

Harry´s Mundwinkel hoben sich. „Natürlich."

Und wieder kicherten die Mädchen, als Ashley Blicke mit ihnen austauschte. „Es ist ewig her, das ich dich gesehen habe, Harry. Du bist wirklich..." Sie sah ihn von oben bis unten an. „...groß geworden." Ihre Augen fielen auf das Motorrad. „Ist das dein Motorrad?"

„Sicher," sagte Harry stolz, während Ashley es anstarrte, als sie mit ihren Händen über den Griff strichen. „ Es war von meinem Paten, aber er hat es mir überlassen."

„Ich habe nie eines wie dieses hier gesehen," sagte sie mit einem listigen lächeln.

„Möchtest du mitfahren?" fragte er und zeigte mit seinem Kopf hinter sich.

„Wirklich?" sagte Ashley hoffnungsvoll, während sie sich zu ihren Freundinnen umwandte die neidisch seufzten.

„Spring auf."

Als Ashley hinter ihm hinaufkroch ging Dudley auf sie zu. „Aber...aber Ashley, ich dachte du und ich würden zu Hayden´s Peak gehen."

„Herum machen?" sie lachte. „Mit dir? Das hättest du wohl gerne, Dudders. Außerdem ist es nach deiner Ausgangs sperre."

„Was ist Hayden´s Peak?" fragte Harry über seine Schulter.

Ashley legte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter und rutschte näher zu ihm. „Da gehen die Teenagers hin um zu knutschen. Warum zeig ich es dir nicht?"

Dudley keuchte auf und Harry grinste. „Warum nicht," sagte er und startete sein Motorrad. „Ich seh dich später, Duddykins." Und als er mit dem Mädchen, dass sich an ihm festhielt davon fuhr, Dudley im Staub zurücklassend, hatte er sich nie mehr wie ein normaler Teenager gefühlt als in diesem Moment. Er war davor mit einem Mädchen, dass auf seinem Motorrad saß herum zu machen. Wie geil war das?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Etwa eine Stunde oder so später, fuhr Harry mit einem albernen grinsen dem Haus entgegen. Sein Haar war total zerzaust, seine Kleidung war zerknautscht und er würde sich nicht wundern wenn er irgendwo mit Lippenstift beschmiert wäre. Man musste kein Genie sein um zu erkennen was er gemacht hatte.

Eine wahllose Melodie pfeifend öffnete er die Tür zum Haus und zuckte zusammen, als Dudley plötzlich vor ihm stand. „Wo warst du? Was hast du mit meiner Freundin gemacht?"

Dudley war weit davon entfernt ein Genie zu sein, aber er war sicher nicht so ein Idiot! „Erstens gehst du mir aus dem Weg, bevor ich dir etwas magisches antue." Dudley sprang schnell zurück und versuchte sein bestes mutig auszusehen, aber Harry konnte erkennen, dass er Angst hatte. „Zweitens, Ashley ist nicht deine Freundin. Sie hat mir sogar erzählt, dass du schon seit Jahren versuchst sie zu Hayden´s Peak zu bringen. Mach dir nichts vor, Dudders, sie ist nicht interessiert. Zu schade, wirklich, du verpasst was. Weist du was sie sagte? Sie sagte ich hätte magische Hände." Harry gluckste und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Was für ein Zufall, oder?"

Dudley stand einfach nur da und starrte ihn dämlich an. „Na ja, ich bin müde und ich muss morgen früh los." Er schubste Dudley aus dem Weg und stapfte mit einem Lächeln die Treppen hoch und kicherte noch immer darüber, als er seine Zimmertür öffnete.

„Wo warst du?!"

Harry zuckte schon das zweite mal zusammen nachdem er durch eine Tür gegangen war, aber dieses mal war es Hermione, die ihm gegenüber stand. „Ich war nur..."

„Du hast mir einem Mädchen herum geknutscht!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Hermione war definitiv ein Genie. „Ich...ähm...ich habe nur..."

„Es macht keinen Sinn es zu leugnen, Harry," sagte sie wütend, mit ihren Händen auf den Hüften. „Jeder kann dieses Ding aus einer Meile Entfernung erkennen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „_Welches_ Ding?"

„Welches Ding?" Sie verdrehte ihre Augen, als sie zu ihm ging, seinen Arm packte, ihn herum drehte, so dass er sich ihm Spiegel sehen konnte der an der Tür hing. Dann packte sie seinen Kopf und richtete seinen Kopf zur Seite und schob seinen Kopf fast schon auf den Spiegel zu. „_Dieses_ Ding!"

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er den riesigen Knutschfleck sah, den Ashley auf seinem Nacken hinterlassen hatte. „Oh."

„Ich meine...wer hat das gemacht?" Fragte Hermione und sah über seine Schulter um es zu Untersuchen. „Es ist grässlich."

„Das habe ich dann wohl Ashley zu verdanken,"murmelte er und packte seinen Zauberstab um es verschwinden zu lassen.

„Ashley?!" Fragte Hermione. „Das süße kleine Mädchen aus deiner alten Schule?"

Harry kicherte. „Sie ist nicht mehr süß!"

„Harry!" keuchte Hermione auf und schlug ihm auf den Arm.

„Au," sagte er zurückweichend. „Mensch, dann hab ich eben mit einem Mädchen herum gemacht , das ist doch keine große Sache oder?"

„Keine große Sache? Ich habe hier schon seit Stunden auf dich gewartet, weil ich sehen wollte wie es dir geht und du bist mit einem Mädchen aus, dass du kaum kennst. Ich meine, was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

„Wie konnte ich wissen, dass du hier in meinem Zimmer bist?" fragte Harry, ging um sie herum und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du hier bist, hätte ich Ashleys Einladung zum herum machen abgelehnt und hätte stattdessen dich getroffen."

Hermione schnaubte und verdrehte ihr Augen. „Ja, richtig. Kein Kerl würde eine Knutscherei ablehnen um mit seinem besten Freund rumzuhängen."

„Na ja," grübelte er, während er seine Schuhe auszog. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Wenn der Freund Ron gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich innerhalb einer Sekunde stehen gelassen."

Hermione hob ihre Arme verärgert und wirbelte herum um hin und her zu gehen. „Das ist typisch Mann, einfach so eine siebenjährige Freundschaft zu verwerfen nur für eine Knutsch...ah!"

Während ihrer Tirade hatte Harry sie um die Hüfte gepackt und zu sich auf seinen Schoß gezogen. „Du bist die einzige Person, für die ich eine Knutscherei aufgeben würde."

Hermiones Körper entspannte sich und sie wandte ihren Kopf um und sah ihn nun mit einem sanfterem Blick an. „Wirklich?"

„Natürlich, Hermione," sagte er lächelnd. „Mädchen werden in meinem Leben kommen und gehen, aber nicht du. Du wirst immer das wichtigste Mädchen in meinem Leben sein."

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie warf ihre Arme um ihn. „Oh, Harry!"

Harry grunzte, als ihn die Wucht der Umarmung zurück warf, aber dann lächelte er und küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Also...ist mir Vergeben?"

„Das nehme ich an," sagte sie leise, während sie sich zurück lehnte. „Also...ist dir danach...dich mit diesem Mädchen zu Verabreden?"

„Was?" er lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich werde sie womöglich nie wieder sehen. Sie reist morgen ab um in Amerika aufs College zu gehen. Es war nichts weiter als ein wenig Küssen und heftige Fummelei, das ist alles."

„Hmm...ich denke Lupin hatte recht mit dem Motorrad. Großer Magnet für Bräute."

Harry lachte. „Ja, das ist es. Ich denke ich werde Spaß damit haben."

„Ich bin noch nie zum herum machen mitgenommen worden," seufzte Hermione. „So ein Muggelding das man mal machen muss, oder?"

„Es war das erste mal, dass ich mich wie ein normaler Teenager gefühlt habe," sagte er und grinste sie dann an. „Möchtest du, dass ich dich zu Hayden´s Peak mitnehme?"

Hermione röchelte ein Lachen heraus,als Harry eine Augenbraue hob. „HARRY POTTER!"

Harry wich zurück, als sie noch einmal nach ihm schlug, aber dieses mal schlug er zurück. Sie kreischte auf, als er sie packte und auf das Bett warf und sie mit seinem Körper ans Bett festnagelte. „Ist Hermione Granger kitzelig?" fragte er und reichte hinunter um den Punkt auf ihrem Bein, über ihrem Knie zu erreichen.

„Harry, nein," lachte sie und wandte sich unter ihm hin und her, als er sie kitzelte.

„Wow ,"sagte er und nahm sich das andere Bein vor. „Sie _iiist _es_." _Harry lächelte, als er sie weiter quälte, während sie kicherte und sich gegen ihm wehrte.

„Harry, hör auf!" lachte sie, dann kreischte sie auf, als er ihre Rippen attackierte.

„Sag Onkel."

„Onkel,"keuchte sie.

„Sag, Harry Potter ist der beste Zauberer aller Zeiten."

„Harry...ahh...Harry...Potter...ist...derbesteZaubererallerZeiten! Jetzt hör auf!"

Harry hörte auf, blieb jedoch auf ihr, als sie sich außer Atem zurück fallen ließ. „Ich denke das wird der erste von vielen Kitzel-Kämpfen zwischen uns."

„Du hast mich überrascht," sagte sie außer Atem und stieß ihn spielerisch an „Nächstes mal bin ich bereit." Sie reichte dann plötzlich hoch und knuffte ihn schnell n die Rippen, nur einmal, aber es war genug um ihn zurückweichen und lächeln zu lassen. „Es sieht so aus, dass Harry Potter auch kitzelig ist!"

„Pass auf, Mione,"warnte er sie. „Oder wir starten eine neue Runde."

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer und beide sahen hin, um Dudley herein gehen zu sehen. „Harry, ich muss wissen..." Er stoppte und seine Kinn lade klappte auf, als er Harry über Hermione auf seinem Bett sah.

„Dudley, würdest du bitte gehen?" fragte Harry, während er versuchte keine Miene zu verziehen. „Ich bin gerade irgendwie mit etwas beschäftigt!"

„Aber...aber..._wie_? Zwei Mädchen? Eine Nacht...ich...es ist nicht fair! Benutzt du etwas...magischen Liebestrank oder so etwas?"

Hermione kicherte, während sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Harry braucht keine Liebestrank um die Mädchen zu bekommen, Dudley." Hermione grinste zu Harry hoch, als sie durch seine Haare strich. „Er ist ein Fantastischer Küsser!"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, aber sie lächelte bloß und bracht seinen Kopf hinunter in ihren Nacken. „Könntest du uns jetzt bitte in Ruhe lassen, damit wir weiter machen können?"

Harry lächelte in ihren Nacken, als er Dudley hinaus stürmen hörte. „Das war eine Fantastische Vorstellung, Mione," murmelte er in ihr Ohr.

Hermione lachte, schob ihn dann aber von ihr. „Ich tue mein bestes." Sie setzte sich schließlich auf und strich sich über ihre Zerknitterte Bluse. „Ich geh besser wieder zurück."

Harry runzelte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie zurückgehen würde die Stirn. „Es ist spät, Hermione. Warum bleibst du nicht hier?"

„Harry," sagte sie Kopfschüttelnd. „Ich kann schneller als in einer Sekunde in meinem Schlafzimmer sein. Außerdem, ich denke nicht, dass meine Eltern den Gedanken mögen, dass ich mit dir im selben Bett schlafe."

„Apparier doch als erstes am morgen. Was sie nicht wissen macht sie nicht heiß." Harry legte seinen Arm von hinten um sie herum und zog sie behutsam zurück aufs Bett. „Bitte bleib."

Hermione seufzte, als sie sich an ihn lehnte, sie genoss die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, während der Geruch von Kürbissgewürz ihre Sinne erfüllte. „Ein paar Stunden mehr Schaden sicher nicht."

Harry drückte sie sanft. „Danke."

„Kein Problem."

„Hermione?" fragte Harry nach einem Moment Stille.

„Hmmm?"

„Ich dachte...vielleicht könnten wir Ron morgen besuchen."

Hermione war für einen Moment Still, dann drehte sie sich um so dass sie von Angesicht zu Angesicht waren. „Ich denke, er würde das mögen." Dann reichte sie hinauf und nahm seine Brille. „Aber jetzt lass uns etwas schlafen."

Harry seufzte , als er die Augen schloss und zog sie näher zu sich. Sein Arm war um ihre Taille geschlungen und ihr Gesicht war auf seiner Brust gebettet. Wenn er sich entscheiden müsste, würde er das hier absolut einer weiteren Knutscherei mit Ashley bevorzugen. Sie war vielleicht sein erster Schwarm, aber Hermione war seine beste Freundin. Seine wahrste Freundin. Sie kam zuerst. Sie würde immer zuerst kommen.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

So, hier ist endlich das 8. Kapitel. Tut mir leid das es diesmal so extrem lange gedauert hat,aber mein PC hat am Ende doch den Geist aufgegeben und mir fehlt das geld um mir einen neuen zu besorgen, also muss ich den Laptop von meinem Mitbewohner mitbenutzen und das geht leider auch nicht jeden Tag.

Deshalb müsst ihr euch leider auf etwas längere Wartezeiten gefasst machen, jedenfalls so lange bis ich genug Geld hab um mir einen neuen PC oder Laptop zu leisten.

Jetzt aber genug mit dem Geschwafel.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 8 

„Kannst du dir das vorstellen, dass die Schule schon in 2 Monaten beginnt?" fragte Luna ihre gute Freundin, als sie sich im Tropfenden Kessel an einen Tisch setzten.

„Der Sommer vergeht schnell," sagte Ginny, während sie sich aus ihrem Umhang schälte. „Ich bin froh, dass du mir geschrieben hast, ich habe dich seit dem letzten Schuljahr nicht mehr gesehen."

„Du bist eine meiner engsten Freunde, Ginny," sagte Luna und seufzte schließlich. „Ich habe natürlich nicht viele Freunde, aber ich sorge mich um die die ich habe. Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir und deiner Familie geht."

„Wir halten durch," sagte sie und lächelte leicht. „Die Zwillinge beschäftigen mich. Ich habe den ganzen Sommer über bei ihnen ausgeholfen." Die Kellnerin kam an ihren Tisch und Luna und sie bestellten sich je ein Butterbier. „Jedenfalls, wir machen es uns schon zur Gewohnheit Ron zu besuchen sobald wir die Möglichkeit dazu haben. Mum ist jeden Tag dort."

„Er wird aufwachen," sagte Luna bestimmt. „Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Ron so einfach aufgibt."

„Ich mir auch nicht." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mir einfach kein Leben ohne ihn vorstellen."

„Dann tue es nicht," sagte Luna, als die Kellnerin ihre Getränke auf den Tisch stellte. „Stell dir vor wie es sein wird, wenn er erst einmal aufwacht. Weil er das wird, Ginny, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

„Du klingst so sicher," sagte Ginny.

Luna zuckte die Achseln. „Man muss ein wenig Vertrauen haben. Jetzt wo Harry Voldemort besiegt hat ist überall Hoffnung, denkst du nicht?"

Ginnys Herz sank bei der Erwähnung von Harry. „Wahrscheinlich."

„Apropos Harry, ich habe ihn und Hermione letztens getroffen."

Ginny sah auf. „Das hast du? Wo? Wann?"

„In der Winkelgasse, vor ein paar Tagen." Luna nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Getränk. „Sie haben Möbel für ihr neues Haus gekauft."

„Neues Haus?" fragte Ginny, während sie ihr Getränk abstellte. „Sie...sie leben zusammen?"

„Ja, wusstest du das nicht? Harry hat irgendwo in der Gegend ein Haus gekauft. Eins mit drei Schlafzimmern, sie legen sogar ein Zimmer für Ron an wenn er aufwacht, ist das nicht nett?"

„Ja," sagte Ginny auf den Tisch starrend, als sie sich vorstellte, dass Harry und Hermione in einem Haus lebten. Zusammen aufwachen und das Frühstück teilen, zusammen auf der Couch sitzen und Muggelfernsehen schauen oder wie dieses Ding heißt oder Herum albern in der Küche. Sie wollte das alles mit Harry, so sehr.

„Ginny, geht es dir gut?"

„Hmm? Oh, ja. Tut mir leid. Das ist super, wirklich super."

Ginny klang nicht wirklich überzeugend, aber Luna entschied das Thema fallen zu lassen. Sie hatte erkannt, dass es vermutlich Harry war, der sie so reagieren ließ, sie wusste immerhin, dass ihre Beziehung beendet war. Sie hoffte nur, dass Ginny bald jemand anderes finden würde, der ihr half über Harry hinweg zu kommen, denn Luna dachte schon immer, dass Harry am Ende aufwachen und erkennen würde, wie Perfekt Hermione für ihn war. „Na ja, ich muss mal aufs Klo," sagte Luna schließlich, als sie aufstand. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Da sie nun alleine war, konnte Ginny nicht anders als sich Gedanken um Harry und Hermione zu machen. Lief etwas zwischen ihnen? Sie standen sich schon immer nahe und Ginny hatte immer angenommen, dass es bloß eine Verbindung zwischen guten Freunden war, aber vielleicht war es mehr.

„Hey, Red."

Ginny keuchte auf, als sie bei ihrem Gedankengang gestört wurde und sah auf um Draco an ihrem Tisch stehen zu sehen. „Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!"

„Ich scheine das ziemlich oft zu machen, oder?" fragte er grinsend. „Das erste mal warst du so damit beschäftigt Selbstgespräche zu führen und dieses mal warst du anscheinend tausend Meilen entfernt."

Ginny lächelte ihn nervös an. „Tut mir leid. Mir schwirrt eine Menge im Kopf rum."

„Ich verstehe," sagte er, sich auf einen freien Platz am Tisch setzend. „Irgend etwas bestimmtes?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Einiges und das auch noch alles auf einem Haufen. Ron ist noch immer nicht aufgewacht."

„Ich weis," sagte er Stirnrunzelnd. „Ich versuche wann immer es mir möglich ist mich beim Krankenhaus zu informieren wie er sich Entwickelt."

Ginny blinzelte. „Das tust du?"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist das so schwer zu glauben?"

„Na ja, mein Bruder und du, ihr seid nie gut miteinander ausgekommen," betonte sie. „Selbst dann, als wir herausfanden, dass du auf unserer Seite bist, was nebenbei bemerkt, Ron dir nie wirklich geglaubt hat."

„Nein, das hat er nicht. Man kann es ihm aber nicht vorwerfen, nach allen Dingen die ich gemacht habe." Draco lehnte sich vor, seine Arme auf den Tisch stützend. „Hast _du_ mir geglaubt?"

Ginny richtete ihren Kopf zur Seite, während sie ihn beobachtete. Er war wirklich ziemlich attraktiv, sie hatte immer so gedacht, besonders seitdem er dieses ganze Bad Boy Image für sich beanspruchte. Was für ein Küsser er wohl wäre? Würde er grob und fordernd oder sanft und behutsam sein? Vielleicht ein bisschen von beidem. Oder würde er...

„Hallo...Erde an Ginny...ich verliere dich wieder."

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie in ihrem Sitz aufsprang. „Oh...´Tschuldigung... ähm... ja... um deine Frage zu beantworten, ja... ich habe dir geglaubt."

„Oh? Warum ist das so?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht wirklich sagen," sagte sie, ihn anlächelnd, als sie einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk nahm. Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Heißes Date?"

„Denkst du ich würde hier sitzen und mich mit dir unterhalten, wenn ich ein heißes Date hätte?" fragte er mit einem selbstgefälligem Blick auf seinem Gesicht, während er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

Sie sah ihn wütend an. „Du könntest sie hier treffen und sie ist bis jetzt noch nicht aufgetaucht."

„Das könnte sein," sagte er grinsend. „Aber nein,...genau genommen treffe ich deinen Vater."

Ginnys Kinnlade klappte runter. „Meinen Vater?"

„Jap. Wie sich gezeigt hat, ist dein Vater für den Ball verantwortlich." Draco verdrehte seine Augen. „Ein Ball um Harry Potter und alle anderen Helden des Krieges zu ehren. Das Ministerium bereitet es vor. Sie wollen, dass ich es auf Malfoy Manor ausrichte."

„Und du stimmst dem zu?" fragte sie.

„Das könnte gut sein," sagte er Schulter zuckend. „Jetzt wo mir das Manor gehört und mein Vater lange Tod ist, habe ich das sagen."

„Aha. Und wann wird dieser Ball stattfinden?"

„Ich denke irgendwann während den Weihnachtsfeiertagen. So dass jeder, einschließlich Hogwarts Schülern, da viele von ihnen im Krieg geholfen haben, teilnehmen kann. Finde besser ein Date, Red. Du willst doch sicher nicht ohne Date auftauchen, oder?"

Ginny hob ihr Kinn. „Denkst du es wird schwer für mich eins zu bekommen?"

Draco schnaubte. „Nein, ich schätze nicht. Du kannst dich immer auf Harry verlassen, er würde dir sicher überall hin folgen wo du es möchtest."

Ginny Gesichtsausdruck erstarb und sie sah hinunter auf den Tisch. „Sei dir darüber nicht so sicher, Draco, Harry und ich sind nicht mehr zusammen."

Dies zu hören schockte und erfreute ihn überraschend. „Wirklich? Du hast ihn verlassen, Red?"

„Eigentlich war es anders herum und _musst _du mich so nennen?"

„Es passt so gut zu dir," sagte er schnell, während er sich nach vorne lehnte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Nur damit ich dich richtig verstehe. Harry...hat _dich_ verlassen?"

„Ja," sagte sie durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Können wir bitte nicht darüber sprechen?"

„Was?!Ist er dumm?"

„Schau, ich möchte wirklich nicht...Warte...Was?"

„Ich sagte, ist er dumm?" Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich meine, du musst doch wissen, dass du umwerfend bist, Red."

Ginny spürte, dass sie bei seinen Worten errötete und sah von ihm weg. „Anscheinend nicht umwerfend genug für Harry." Sie seufzte und sah ihn schließlich skeptisch an. „Denkst du ich bin hübscher als Hermione?"

„Was?" fragte er verwirrt. „Hermione? Na ja ich muss zugeben, dass Granger sich sicherlich von den buschigen Haaren und Hasenzähnen entfernt hat, aber klar... ich denke du bist hübscher als Granger. Warum? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nichts," sagte sie und versuchte unschuldig zu klingen. „Ich wollte nur..."

„Oooh, ich verstehe schon," sagte er grinsend. „Du glaubst Harry schwärmt für Hermione?"

„Sei nicht lächerlich," blaffte Ginny. „Er könnte nicht,... oder ist es möglich?"

„Warum nicht?" fragte er, noch immer grinsend. „Ich mag denken, dass du hübscher bist als Hermione, aber sie ist weit davon entfernt hässlich zu sein. Ihr Körper ist ziemlich nett geformt, denkst du nicht?"

„Ich möchte das nicht hören," blaffte sie, während sie ihren Körper von seinem wegdrehte.

„Aww, sei nicht so, Red," sagte er sich ihr nähernd und sah sie von oben bis unten an. „Du bist auch nicht schlecht!"

„Das tut nichts zur Sache, Hermione schwärmt für Ron."

„Ron?" fragte er lachend. „Ron und Hermione? Sprich nur über das Höllenpaar."

„Ich denke, sie wären Perfekt für einander."

„Natürlich tust du das," sagte er lachend, während er aufstand und sich dann herüber lehnte, so dass sein Mund an ihrem Ohr war. "Wenn Ron mit Hermione zusammen wäre, würden deine Chancen bei Harry steigen, hab ich recht?"

Ginny starrte ihn wütend an. "Aber nein, du kleines..."

"Oh, schau, dein Vater ist gerade herein gekommen," sagte er, richtete sich wieder auf und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Sei keine Fremde, Red."

Keine Sekunde nachdem er gegangen war, setzte sich Luna wieder glücklich an den Tisch. „Was habe ich verpasst?"

„Du hast lang genug gebraucht."

„Oh, ich war schon lange fertig," sagte sie verträumt. „Ich sah, dass du dich mit Draco unterhalten hast und wollte nicht stören. Ich denke du solltest ihn ficken."

Ginny verschluckte sich an ihrem Getränk und starrte Luna dumm an. „W-Was? Bist du verrückt?"

„Nein, das denke ich nicht," sagte sie darüber grübelnd. „Ich denke nur, dass es eine gute Sache wäre um über Harry hinweg zu kommen. Ich sage nicht, dass du den Kerl heiraten sollst, du sollst nur eine Affäre mit ihm haben. Das wäre irgendwie ein Spaß, denkst du nicht auch?"

„Ich...ich weis nicht," sagte Ginny und sah dann zu dem Tisch, an dem ihr Vater mit Draco sprach. Er schien gespürt zu haben, dass sie zu ihm hinüber sah, denn seine Augen bewegten sich zu ihren und als sie aufeinander trafen, hatte sie Schmetterling im Bauch. Die Vorstellung von den beiden, wie sie zusammen aufs Bett fielen, sich wild küssten und Kleidung die umher flog schoss durch ihren Kopf und ihr ganzer Körper erzitterte.

Vielleicht war Luna doch nicht so verrückt.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

So hier das nächste Kapitel. Leider wie ich es bereits gesagt hatte erst recht spät.

Bevor ihr anfangt zu lesen, in diesem Kapitel kommen Blumen vor deren Namen mir ein wenig kopf zerbrechen bereitet haben, da man von einer Blumenart auf einen Namen kommt (eigentlich bei beiden). Bei diesen Blumen handelt es sich um Gänseblümchen-daisies und Petunien-petunias.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 9

Es war eine weile her, dass Harry vor sein neues Haus appariert war, aber er war bisher noch nicht rein gegangen. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass das dreistöckige Haus mit Roten Ziegelsteinen und schwarzen Rolläden nun ihm gehörte. Ihm, Hermione und Ron.

Er war erst seit ein paar Wochen der Besitzer dieses Hauses, aber es war erstaunlich wie viel sie bereits gemacht hatten. Es war nun komplett möbliert, bis auf Rons Zimmer, da sie es ihn selbst ausstatten lassen wollten. Jetzt gaben sie dem Haus noch hier und da letzte Feinheiten um es in ein richtiges zu hause zu wandeln. Eine dieser letzten Feinheiten hatte Harry gerade unter seinem Arm verstaut, was auch eine Überraschung für Hermione sein sollte.

„Ich schätze, das ich besser reingehen sollte," sagte Harry. „Merlin weis, an welchem Projekt Hermione nun Arbeitet."

Harry ging zur Veranda mit weißen Säulen und schloss die Tür ehe er hinein ging.

„Hermione?" rief Harry und fand das Erdgeschoss ruhig und leer vor. „Hermione, bist du zu hause?"

Harry ging durch den großen Raum und an der Küche vorbei, schließlich war er kurz davor die Treppen hoch zu gehen, als er ein Geräusch vom Garten hörte. Er öffnete die Tür, die zur Terrasse hinter dem Haus führte, die so breit war wie das Haus, ausgerüstet mit Terrassenmöbeln und Deckenventilatoren, die sich über ihm drehten.

Er ging die Treppe der Terrasse hinunter, um Hermione vor einem der Blumenbeete kniend zu finden, ein Buch mit dem Titel _Gartenarbeit für Dummköpfe _hochhaltend. Sie hatte einen lächerlich breiten Hut auf dem Kopf, ihre Hände waren mit Dreck beschmiert und Harry dachte, dass sie lächerlicherweise umwerfend aussah. „Seit wann hast du dich selbst als ein Dummkopf angesehen?"

„Seitdem ich beschlossen hab auf Muggelart zu Gärtnern," murmelte sie, nicht daran denkend ihr Buch herunter zu nehmen. „Ich könnte nicht schrecklicher voran kommen. Ich habe drei Stunden gebraucht um das Beet,dort drüben beim Baum, mit den Gänseblümchen fertig zu machen."

Harry sah rüber zu der Eiche in der Mitte vom Garten und zu den bunten Gänseblümchen die den Baum umkreisten. „Na ja, ich denke es sieht gut aus."

Hermione seufzte, als sie ihr Buch runter nahm und einen Schmutzfleck auf ihrer Wange und ein bisschen auf ihrer Nase enthüllte. „Ich weis nicht, was ich mache, aber...oh! OH, ist er aber liebenswert!"

Harry blinzelte. „Huh? Wer? Oh!" Er sah hinunter auf den rötlichen Golden Retriever Welpen, den er unter seinem Arm hielt, der geschlafen hatte und nun zappelte um zu Hermione zu gelangen. „Sie ist eigentlich ein Mädchen," sagte er und setzte sie ab.

Der Welpe ging direkt auf sie zu und Hermione kicherte, als sie auf ihren Schoß sprang und ihr Gesicht ableckte. „Oh, bist du aber süß."

Harry grinste, als er sich zu ihnen hinunter kniete und den Welpen hinter dem Ohr kraulte. „Ich nahm an, dass sie ein großer Gewinn für das Haus sein würde."

Hermiones Augen leuchteten auf. „Wirklich?" fragte sie, während sie den Welpen hochhob. „Sie gehört uns?"

„Unsere für immer."

„Oh, Harry, ich liebe sie!" sagte sie und warf einen Arm um ihn, während der Welpe zwischen ihnen hin und her wackelte. „Und kannst _du _noch verschwitzter sein?"

Harry zuckte zusammen, während sie sich zurück zog. „´Tschuldigung, aber die Quidditch Prüfungen waren heute extrem Brutal."

„Wann erfährst du, ob du es geschafft hast?" fragte sie, als sie den Welpen auf seine Pfoten setzte. Sie rannte los durch den großen Garten, ein paar mal über ihre eigenen Pfoten stolpernd, da sie noch immer lernte sie richtig zu gebrauchen. Krummbein, der ein gemütliches Schläfchen in der Sonne genossen hatte, krümmte seinen Rücken und fauchte den Eindringling an, während der Welpe in anbellte und im Kreis um ihn herum lief.

„_Eigentlich_ hat der Trainer mir gesagt, dass ich es gewiss ins Team geschafft habe, _aber_," fügte er hinzu, bevor sie ihm gratulieren konnte. „Das hat T.J., der Sucher ist auch. Im Grunde genommen, hat der Trainer gesagt, das wir für die Top Position kämpfen müssten. Es steht nicht fest, dass ich erste Wahl bin. Ich könnte auch zweite Wahl sein."

„Ich bezweifle das stark, Harry," versicherte ihm Hermione. „Du bist der beste."

„T.J. ist auch nicht schlecht," sagte er und beobachtete wie ihr neuer Welpe durch den Garten tollte. „Er hat genau die gleiche Chance wie jeder. Der Trainer sagte sogar ihn könnte es nicht weniger interessieren wer ich bin, wenn ich nicht der beste bin wird er mich nicht spielen lassen."

Hermione lächelte daraufhin. „Du magst ihn, oder?"

Harry grinste, zufrieden, dass Hermione verstand. „Ich respektiere ihn total." Er stand dann auf und zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. „Ich werde mich im Pool abkühlen."

Hermione stand auch auf und folgte Harry zu dem riesigen Pool in der rechten Ecke ihres Gartens. Es war ein Pool von angemessener Größe, mit Felsen das tiefe Wasser des Pools umringend und mit einem Wasserfall der in den Pool strömte. „Was wirst du tun? Nackt rein springen?"

Harry gluckste. „Unglücklicherweise für dich, nein," sagte er mit einem Augen zwinkern, woraufhin Hermione ihre Augen verdrehte. „Ich werde nur mit meinen Boxershorts rein springen. Außerdem, wir haben den Pool noch nicht ausprobiert und ich bin gespannt wie es sich anfühlt."

„Ich habe vorhin meinen Zeh eingetaucht," sagte Hermione auf einen der Terrassenstühle am Pool sitzend, während sie versuchte Harry nicht anzustarren, als er seine Quidditch Hose auszog. „Es war etwas kalt."

„Ich werde das beurteilen," seine Brille abreißend und warf sie ihr dann zu.

„Übrigens, nette Gryffindor Boxershorts."

„Gefällt es dir?" fragte er und sah auf seine Rot Gold karierte Boxershorts, bedruckt mit einem goldenen Löwen auf dem rechten Bein, hinunter.

„Ja, sehr sexy," stichelte sie Kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich weis... ich sehe gut in ihnen aus. Versuch dich zurückzuhalten." Schließlich zwinkerte er ihr erneut zu, bevor er Kopf über ins kalte Wasser sprang. Er durchbrach die Oberfläche und stieß einen langen zufriedenen seufzer aus, während er aufstand und das Haar aus seinem Gesicht strich. „Es ist absolut fantastisch!"

Hermione musste zugeben, Harry sah gut aus im Hüft hohem Wasser des Pools stehend, mit Wassertropfen, die über seine gut gebaute Brust tanzten. Er mag zwar nur ihr bester Freund sein, aber sie konnte die Kunst des männlichen Körpers anerkennen. „Nicht zu kalt?" fragte sie und ging auf den Rand zu.

„Es raubt dir am Anfang ein wenig den Atem," sagte er, durchs Wasser auf sie zu gleitend. „Aber wenn man den Schock erst einmal überwunden hat, ist es perfekt." Dann, mit dem Talent den Goldenen Schnatz mit flinken Händen zu fangen, griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk. „Warum findest du es nicht selbst heraus?"

Hermione keuchte auf und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu reißen. „Harry James du würdest es nicht...aaah!"

Harry zog sie voll Bekleidet in ihrem weißen Tank Top und ihren Khaki Shorts rein. „Ich bin so was von Tod," gluckste Harry, während Hermione noch immer unter Wasser war.

Hermione tauchte keuchend vom Schock auf. „Harry, du bist Tod!"

„Wahrscheinlich." Er spritzte ihr dann direkt Wasser ins Gesicht. „Aber das war es Wert."

„Na warte du kleiner Feigling!" keuchte sie und stürzte sich auf ihn, in der Hoffnung ihn unter Wasser zu drücken.

Harry lachte, als er sie abfing bevor er sie beide zurück unter Wasser zog und war zufrieden zu sehen, dass Hermione lachte, als sie auftauchten. „Gibst du auf?"

„In deinen Träumen, Potter," keuchte sie nach Luft schnappend als sie Wasser trat. Sie waren beide unbewusst ins tiefe Wasser geschwommen und Hermione reichte hinauf und drückte Harrys Kopf unter Wasser. Hermione Triumph war nur von kurzer Dauer, da Harry unter Wasse nach ihrem Fußgelenk griff und ihr kreischen wurde unterbrochen, als sie unter die Oberfläche gezogen wurde. Sie trat nach ihm unter Wasser, dann schwamm sie auf den Wasserfall zu wo ein kurzer Felsvorsprung hervortrat. Sie tauchte auf und lächelte, als sie bemerkte, dass sie hinter dem Wasserfall war und Harry direkt hinter ihr. „Kurzer Waffenstillstand."

„Wow, es ist cool hier drinnen," sagte Harry und setzte sich auf den Felsvorsprung. „Nicht sehr groß, aber groß genug für zwei."

Hermione lächelte. „Vielleicht bin ich doch nicht so wütend auf dich, dass du mich in Wasser gezogen hast."

„Na ja, das ist gut," sagte er und seufzte erleichtert. „Mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht zu sterben."

Hermione lachte und teilte ein lächeln mit ihm, aber dann erstarb ihr lächeln langsam und sie seufzte und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Ich fühle mich schuldig."

„Schuldig?" fragte Harry und sah sie Stirnrunzelnd an. „Warum?"

„Ich fühle mich immer schuldig, wenn ich Spaß habe," sagte sie leise. „Ich habe so eine gute Zeit verbracht, seitdem wir hier eingezogen sind, ich habe beinah vergessen was Ron passiert ist. Ich fühle mich schuldig wenn ich glücklich bin. Ich sollte mich eigentlich elend fühlen, Ron liegt hilflos in einem Krankenhausbett , während wir hier sind und..."

„Spaß haben?"

Hermione nickte, ließ ihren Kopf aber auf seiner Schulter. „Macht mich das zu einer grässlichen Person?"

„Hermione," er seufzte, als er einen Arm um sie legte. „Natürlich macht es das nicht. Diese letzten paar Wochen waren eine tolle Zeit für mich und ja ich gebe es zu, manchmal fühle ich mich auch schuldig. Aber Hermione..." Harry hob ihr Kinn mit seinen Fingern so dass sie zu ihm aufsehen würde. „Das ist was Ron gewollt hätte. Unser leben weiterführen. Ja, wir beide wollen dringend, dass er aufwacht und ich glaube, dass er es eines Tages auch wird, aber bis dahin müssen wir weiterleben. Wenn Ron erst aufwacht wird das Leben sehr viel besser sein. Wenn du jetzt glücklich bist,...dann denk daran wie glücklich du sein wirst, wenn Ron zu uns zurückkommt."

Hermione gab ihm ein schwaches lächeln. „Du hast recht," sagte sie. „Natürlich hast du recht. Ich...ich werde noch stärker versuchen mich daran zu erinnern."

„Gut," sagte er und drückte ihre Hand leicht. „Jetzt werde ich ein paar Runden Schwimmen bevor ich reingehe, möchtest du mit der Gartenarbeit weitermachen bevor das Licht schwindet?"

„Ja, ich wollte noch die Petunien einpflanzen."

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Müssen diese Pflanzen wirklich den Namen meiner Tante haben? Ich meine, das ist zu viel."

Hermione lachte. „Oh Harry,... es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht daran gedacht!"

„Es ist okay," gluckste er. „Ich schätze, dass es nicht die Schuld der armen Blumen ist, dass eine schreckliche Frau nach ihnen benannt wurde." Er lehnte sich schließlich vor und küsste ihre Wange. „Viel Spaß beim einpflanzen." Er tauchte dann unter den Wasserfall und stieß sich ab ins Wasser.

Hermione folgte ihm und gemeinsam schwammen sie ins Flache Wasser. „Was möchtest du zum Abendessen? Du hast letzten Abend gekocht und ich wäre froh mich darum zu kümmern."

„Es ist egal, wir können uns immer...uh-oh."

„Was?" fragte Hermione und sah zum Garten wo Harry hinsah. Sie keuchte, als sie ihren neuen Welpen in dem frischen Blumenbeet buddeln sah, wo ihre Gänseblümchen nun begraben wurden. „Oh nein, meine Gänseblümchen!"

Harry versuchte nicht zu lachen, als Hermione sich aus dem Wasser zog und „Böser Hund! Böser Hund!" schreiend auf den Welpen zurannte. Harry sah wie die Hündin den Schwanz einzog und vor dem Zorn Hermiones zurückwich. „Hey, Mione! Vielleicht sollten wir sie Daisy nennen!" Hermione drehte sich um und sah ihn wütend an und er hob schnell seine Hände. „Hey, es war nur ein Vorschlag!"

Hermione mag zwar in diesem Moment wütend gewesen sein, aber sie musste zugeben das Harry recht hatte. Daisy passte perfekt zu ihr.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

So, hier ist nun endlich das 10. Kapitel. So kurz vor der Veröffentlichung des 7. Bandes habe ich es doch noch geschafft. :-)

2 Dinge vorweg:

1.Es gab mal wieder einen tollen Englischen Begriff, bei dem ich mich geweigert habe den ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. Mal ehrlich _Hotness Factor_ würde sich in Deutsch ziemlich bescheuert anhören,oder?!

2.Ich fliege Samstag Abend für 2 Wochen in den Urlaub und kann mich deshalb nicht abends an den PC meines Mitbewohners schleichen um ein paar Zeilen zu Übersetzen, deshalb müsst ihr leider wieder etwas Geduld aufbringen.

Vielen dank an all meine lieben reviewer euchalleknuddelt!

Und nun:

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 10

Nach einem weiteren langen Trainingstag ging Harry in sein Haus er benötigte dringend eine lange heiße Dusche und ein großes weiches Bett. Die lange heiße Dusche könnte er haben, aber das große weiche Bett musste noch warten, da er Pläne für heute Abend hatte.

Ein lautes Bellen und das kratzen von Krallen auf Hartholzboden weckten seine Aufmerksamkeit und er sah auf um Daisy auf sich zu rennen zu sehen. „Daisy, nicht springen," sagte er, einen Finger auf sie zeigend, aber natürlich hörte sie nicht. Er hatte sie erst seit 2 Wochen, aber sie wuchs schon ein ganzes Stück. „Okay, Mädchen, ich finde es auch gut dich zu sehen...runter Mädchen, runter. Hermione, ruft du sie bitte weg."

„Daisy, komm!"

Daisy , die kurz davor war Harry erneut an zuspringen, drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung aus der das Kommando kam. Sie schlenderte dann rüber, wo Hermione am Küchentisch saß, auf dem sie Pergament Rollen und Bücher um sich verstreut hatte.

„Platz," sagte Hermione ohne von ihrer Arbeit auf zusehen und Daisy tat was ihr gesagt wurde. „Braves Mädchen, jetzt leg deinen Kopf runter und bleib."

Harry beobachtete wie Daisy ihren Kopf auf ihre kleinen Pfoten legte und niedergeschlagen seufzte."Wie um alles in der Welt machst du das? Sie hört nie auf mich."

„Sie fürchtete den Zorn von Hermione und weis, dass du ein Softie bist."

„Das stimmt nicht," sagte Harry sich an eine Seite des Tisches setzend, während Hermione am Kopf des Tisches war.

„Du verfütterst Essensreste unter dem Tisch an sie, Harry," sagte sie, während sie die Pergamente am Tisch durchstöberte.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Du solltest das eigentlich nicht wissen."

Hermione schnaubte, als ob sie sagen wollte Was denkst du was ich bin, dumm?´. „Wie war das Training heute?"

„Na ja, der Trainer sagte mir, dass ich in der A-Mannschaft bin."

Hermione sah zum ersten mal seit er zu hause war von ihrer Arbeit auf und lächelte. „Harry, das ist großartig!"

„Ja,"sagte Harry, verlegen mit den Schultern zuckend. „Training wird allerdings härter werden."

„Wahrscheinlich, aber du wirst jede Minute davon lieben."

„Was machst du hier?" fragte her und bewegte seinen Kopf in Richtung all ihrer Sachen.

Hermione atmete aus, während sie auf den überfüllten Tisch blickte. „Ich will ein Geschäft eröffnen. Einen Buchladen."

„Wirklich?" fragte er, während seine Augen aufleuchteten. „Das ist perfekt für dich!"

„Ich wollte das schon seit einer ganzen Weile machen." Sie legte die Feder, dies sie benutzt hatte runter und rieb ihre müden Augen. „Ich habe sogar den perfekten Ort dafür gefunden. Es ist ein Gebäude am Rand von der Winkelgasse, aber im Hauptbüro befindet sich eine magische Tür, die zu einem Muggel Geschäft führt."

Harry sah sie an. „Ich verstehe nicht."

„Ich möchte einen magischen _und_ einen Muggel Buchladen eröffnen. Nur Muggelgeborene einstellen um auf der Muggelseite zu helfen." Hermione biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie zu ihm auf sah. „Ist das verrückt?"

„Absolut," sagte er lachend. „Ich denke du wirst das großartig machen, Hermione!"

Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines lächeln, leicht errötend. „Ja, na ja...das Problem ist, dass ich knapp unter der ursprünglichen Preisforderung bin." Sie gestikulierte ihre Hände über den Pergament Rollen. „Ich habe meine Ersparnisse angesehen und ganz gleich was ich tue, ich bin immer etwas knapp bei Kasse. Ich habe den Makler um etwas mehr Zeit gebeten, aber der Fristablauf ist in 2 Wochen,anscheinend möchte ein anderer Typ das Gebäude."

Harry legte eine Hand über ihre. „Wie knapp bei Kasse bist du?"

„Allein um die Pacht zusammen zu bekommen, fehlen mir 5000 Galleonen, aber dann brauche ich noch Geld um Bücher zu bestellen, um neue Möbel zu kaufen und natürlich um meine Angestellten zu bezahlen. Es ist Hoffnungslos."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nichts ist Hoffnungslos," sagte er, als er ein unbeschriebenes Pergament und ihre Feder nahm.

„Was machst du?" fragte sie, als er zu schreiben begann.

„Ich schreibe Gringotts um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie 50000 Galleonen auf dein Konto überweisen sollen. Das sollte helfen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „W-was? Harry, nein! Ich kann dich das nicht machen lassen!"

„Hermione, kennst du das Sprichwort, Geld wächst nicht auf den Bäumen´?" fragte er, während er weiter schrieb und aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass sie nickte. „Na ja, im Grunde genommen...tut es das für mich. Ich bin ziemlich reich, Hermione. Neben der Tatsache, dass was meine Eltern mir vererbt haben mich für Jahre gut versorgen würden, ich habe außerdem das gesamte Black Vermögen, sowie heute habe ich einen 10000000 Galleonen Vertrag über fünf Jahre unterzeichnet."

Hermione seufzte. „Das ist kaum der Punkt, Harry."

„Nein,"sagte er ruhig, seine Feder in die Tinte tauchend. „Der Punkt ist, du bist meine Freundin und du brauchst meine Hilfe. Ich kann nicht mein ganzes Geld für mich ausgeben, wo ist der Spaß dabei?" Harry legte seine Feder runter und rollte das Pergament ein bevor er es beiseite legte und nahm dann ein weiteres unbeschriebenes Pergament und legte es vor Hermione. „Schreibe deinem Makler und sag ihm, dass du einen Termin festlegen möchtest um das Gebäude zu kaufen. Kaufen...nicht mieten. Das Geschäft wird niemals wirklich dir gehören, wenn du es mietest."

Hermione starrte ihn an nicht glaubend was sie hörte. Harry lies ihren Traum so mir nichts dir nichts wahr werden. „Harry,"sagte sie leise und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich weis nicht was ich sagen soll!"

„Du kannst damit anfangen indem du mir sagst, wie du dein Geschäft nennen möchtest,"sagte er grinsend.

Hermione lachte, als sie ihre Augen trocknete. „Bücher und Klugheit."

Harry lächelte, als er sich an den Tag erinnerte, runter gegangen waren durch eine Falltür und das als sie bloß Erstklässler waren. Er konnte es sie noch immer klar in seinem Kopf sagen hören. _Bücher und Klugheit...es gibt wichtigere Dinge als das. Freundschaft und Mut. _„Ich denke es ist verdammt genial." Er legte schließlich die Feder in ihre Hand. „Schreib jetzt!"

Hermione teilte ein lächeln mit Harry als sie die Feder nahm und dann ihrem Makler einen Brief schrieb um ein Treffen vorzuschlagen. Als sie fertig war, nahm Harry das Pergament und rollte es ein und rief nach Hedwig die ein Nickerchen, auf einem der Esszimmerstühle machte. Harry wies sie an was zu tun war und dann sahen sahen beide ihr zu, als sie aus dem Fenster flog. „Nun, Granger...ich denke du bist auf dem Weg eine Geschäftsfrau zu werden."

„Oh,Harry," sie lachte als sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang. „Ich weis nicht wie ich dir danken kann!"

„Du musst gar nichts tun," sagte er, sie fest umarmend. „Du lässt es mich wissen, ob du irgendwie Hilfe brauchst um diesen Laden fertig zu machen. Ich möchte helfen."

„Natürlich, es ist auch dein Laden," sagte sie, sich zurück ziehend. „Ich werde dir 50 vom Gewinn geben."

„Hermione, nein...ich brauche nicht..."

„Gut,dreißig."

Harry seufzte. „Gut, wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlst, bin ich mit 5 einverstanden."

„Fünf?" fragte sie. „Aber das ist gar nichts. Fünfundzwanzig."

„Zehn."

„Fünfzehn."

„_Zehn_," sagte Harry bestimmt, aber mit einem Lachen. „Das ist mein letztes Angebot."

Hermione atmete aus. „Oh, in Ordnung. Wenn es das beste ist, was ich tun kann." Sie steckte ihre Hand aus. „Zehn."

Harry ergriff sie. „Abgemacht."

„Das ist so aufregend!" Rief Hermione aus, als sie begann ihre Unordnung auf dem Tisch aufzuräumen. „Hey, ich habe eine Flasche Champagner im Kühlschrank aufbewahrt. „Willst du sie aufmachen?"

„Ich habe Zeit für einen schnellen Trinkspruch,"sagte er aufstehend. „Ich habe heute Abend Pläne mit Maggie."

„Meint ihr beiden es ernst?"fragte sie, während sie ihm in die Küche folgte.

„Ich weis es wirklich nicht,"sagte er die Champagner Flasche herausziehend. „Ich mag sie wirklich, es macht viel Spaß mit ihr. Außerdem weis ich, dass sie mich nicht wegen Geld oder irgendetwas ausnutzen wird, da ihrem Vater das Team gehört, das Mädchen ist wahrscheinlich reicher als ich."

„Sie ist auch nett," sagte Hermione, als sie sich auf Küchentheke setzte und lachte dann, als Harry den Korken knallen lies. „Ich liebe diese Geräusch!"

Harry lächelte, als er zwei Gläser heraus zog. „Sie ist nett," sagte er, gab ihr das Glas und sprang neben sie, stieß sein Glas mit ihrem an bevor er einen Schluck trank.

„Ich spüre ein aber´ kommen!"

Harry nickte. „Aber...ich weis nicht ob die Chemie zwischen uns beiden schon stimmt, verstehst du?" Er trank einen weiteren Schluck und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich denke sie ist großartig. Sie ist witzig, sie ist süß und...na ja, du bist mit ihr herum gehangen, als wir in der Bar waren mit dem Team."

„Ja, Maggie und ich waren ein wenig besoffen an dem Abend,"erinnerte sich Hermione kichernd. Maggie und eine von Harry´s Teamkollegen, die Jägerin und das einzige Mädchen im Team war, saßen mit Hermione die ganze Nacht zusammen und diskutierten den Hotness Factor aller Männer in der Bar.

„Wem sagst du das," sagte Harry und verdrehte seine Augen. „Ich musste euch beide diese Nacht ins Bett stecken!"

Hermione kicherte, schüttelte aber dann ihren Kopf. „Wir schweifen vom Thema ab, warum denkst du, dass keine Chemie zwischen dir und Maggie ist?"

„Mags ist großartig und ich liebe es mit ihr rumzuhängen, aber ich frage mich ob wir als Freunde besser dran sind."

„Vielleicht seid ihr das," sagte sie und trank dann ihren Champagner aus. „Hast du sie schon geküsst?"

„Na ja, wir hatten bisher noch nicht wirklich die Chance dazu. Ich habe ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen gegeben, aber wir haben uns bisher noch nicht geküsst oder irgendetwas. Es scheint immer etwas unbeholfen zu sein."

„Du musst es einfach hinter dich bringen," sagte sie von der Küchentheke runter springend. „Heute Abend, küss sie einfach...du wirst es nie wissen, wenn du sie nicht küsst."

„Du hast recht," sagte er, trank sein Glas aus,sprang dann herunter und legte das leere Glas in das Spülbecken. „Ich gehe mich besser fertig machen, Mags wird in kürze hier sein." Er umarmte sie fest und küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Ich freue mich für dich,Hermione, wir werden sofort dein Geschäft in Gang bringen."

„Ich kann es nicht erwarten. Mach weiter und mach dich fertig, ich werde die Tür für Maggie öffnen."

„Danke." Er verließ dann die Küche und lief die Treppen hinauf,während Hermione sich dazu entschied sich ein neues Glas Champagner ein zu gießen. Sie ging rüber ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch, bereit für eine Nacht vor dem Fernseher und sich mit Champagner leicht antrinken. Krummbein sprang hoch auf ihren Schoß und Daisy sprang hoch auf ein Kissen und rollte sich neben ihr zusammen. „Was würde ich ohne euch machen?"

Keine Sekunde später kam Hedwig durch das offene Fenster geflogen und landete genau auf Hermiones Schulter. „Hey, bist du gekommen um dich der Party anzuschließen?"fragte sie, sah aber dann eine Pergament Rolle an ihr Bein gebunden. „Schon eine Antwort?" Hermione stellte das Glas ab und band das Pergament eifrig los. „Danke Mädchen."

Hermione las die Antwort mit einem lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Sie möchte sich morgen früh treffen!"rief sie vor ihren Tieren aus. „Ist das nicht großartig? Es passiert wirklich!" Hermione seufzte ungläubig und legte das Pergament schließlich an ihr Herz. „Danke,Harry."

Die Türklingel läutete und Daisy Kopf schoss nach oben, dann sprang sie von der Couch um den neuen Besucher zu grüßen. „Daisy, beruhig dich,"Hermione lachte als sie zur Tür ging. „Nicht springen." Sie öffnete dann die Tür , um Maggie auf der anderen Seite der Tür stehen zu sehen. „Hey, komm rein!"

„Hey, Hermione," sagte sie rein gehend und beugte sich schließlich runter um Daisy zu begrüßen. „Hey Mädchen."

„Harry wird sofort unten sein, ich fürchte er hat sich wegen mir etwas verspätet."

„Er hat sich bei mir über das Flohnetzwerk gemeldet und mir über dein Geschäft erzählt," sagte sie. „Ich wollte dir das hier geben." Maggie hielt ihr eine gewebte Tür matte hin auf dem vorne Willkommen´ geschrieben stand. „Ich dachte du könntest es vor den Laden legen. Ich schätze du kannst entscheiden vor welchem Geschäft."

„Maggie, es ist großartig!" sagte sie, als sie es nahm und umarmte dann ihre neue Freundin. „Ich werde es verdoppeln und es dann vor beide legen."

„Gute Idee."

„Lass uns in die Küche gehen, ich habe Champagner."

„Du weist, ich kann niemals nein zu Alkohol sagen."

Zehn Minuten später kam Harry herunter, um Hermione und Maggie lachend und Champagner trinkend vor zu finden. „Oh nein, wenn ihr beide zusammen etwas trinkt, ist das niemals eine gute Sache," sagte er und nahm den Drink aus Maggies Hand.

„Oh, entspann dich," sagte sie und nahm das Glas zurück. „Wir feiern bloß ihr neues Geschäft!"

Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Na ja, beeil dich und hör auf, wir haben in zehn Minuten eine Reservierung."

Maggie trank den Rest ihres Glases auf Ex und lehnte sich dann vor um Hermione zu küssen. „Nochmal Gratulation, Hermione. Lass es mich wissen, wenn du anfängst, ich würde sehr gerne helfen."

„Danke, je mehr Hilfe umso besser."

„Wirst du heute Abend okay sein?" fragte Harry.

„Oh sicher, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich könnte anfangen an diesem Projekt zu arbeiten, das ich mir für das Haus überlegt habe, außerdem habe ich noch eine Menge Dinge für den Buchladen zu tun."

„In Ordnung, dann hab Spaß," sagte er und gab ihr dann einen Gute Nacht Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ihr auch und denk dran was ich dir gesagt habe," fügte sie leise hinzu, so dass nur er es hören konnte.

„Ja,ja," sagte er die Augen verdrehend. „Bereit,Mags?"

„Aber sicher!"sie lächelte, als sie es zuließ, dass Harry ihr mit ihrem Umhang half. „Wir sehen uns, Hermione!"

„Tschüss, Maggie. Ich werde dir später diese Woche eine Eule schicken."

„Lass dir das geraten sein,Tschüss!"

„Ich werde nicht zu spät kommen," sagte Harry, als er die Tür öffnete. „Warte nicht auf mich!"

„Das werde ich nicht und Harry?"

„Ja?" sagte er und wartete an der Tür.

„Danke nochmal. Für...alles!"

„Gern geschehen," sagte er grinsend und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.

„Also, Daisy," sagte sie auf ihre vierbeinige Freundin hinunter sehend. „Sieht so aus, als wären es nur du und ich und eine Haufen Tiere heute Abend." Hermione seufzte, als sie den Kopf schüttelte und ins Wohnzimmer ging und sich dann auf die Couch fallen ließ. „Ich mag an einen Samstag Abend alleine sein, Daisy. Aber ich bin nicht traurig. Ich habe ein neues Geschäft und es wird großartig werden!"

Hermione stand schließlich auf und rieb ihre Hände in Erwartung zusammen. Sie hatte eine Menge Arbeit zu tun.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Hab doch noch schnell das kurze Kapitel für euch Übersetzt, als kleine Anregung für mehr Reviews ;-)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Kapitel 11

Hermione war gerade dabei ihr Projekt zu beenden, als sie die Tür sich öffnen und schließen hörte. Hermione sah auf ihre Uhr um zu sehen, dass es gerade kurz vor Mitternacht war und Harry das Haus vor nur drei Stunden verlassen hatte. „Harry?" fragte sie die Treppen hinunter steigend um Harry sich vorbeugend und Daisy begrüßend zu sehen. „Du bist früher zu Hause, als ich erwartet hatte!"

„Na ja," sagte er, gab Daisy einen letzten Klaps und ging dann zu ihr rüber. „Ich hatte erwartet entweder früher zu Hause zu sein oder morgen früh."

„Oh,"Hermione zuckte zusammen. „Ich nehme an ihr habt euch geküsst?"

Harry schüttelte glucksend seinen Kopf. „Wir hatten eine großartige Zeit beim Abendessen, so wie wir es immer haben. Miteinander reden und rumhängen war nie ein Problem, aber dann ist die Zeit gekommen, als ich sie zur Tür begleitete und na ja... ich nahm deinen Ratschlag an und habe es hinter mich gebracht."

„War es so schlecht?"

„Wir standen da absolut bewegungslos mit unseren Lippen aufeinander und dann haben wir uns beide angestarrt und das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere ist, das wir beide lachten."

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry," Hermione seufzte. „Ich habe euch wirklich die Daumen gedrückt."

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Na ja, was kannst du tun?Wenigstens habe ich daraus eine neue Freundin und du hast eine neue Sauf Kumpanin."

„Das stimmt," sagte sie grinsend. „Na ja, jetzt wo du zu Hause bist, komm und seh dir an was ich an den Treppen gemacht habe."

Verwirrt folgte Harry ihr zum Fuß der Treppe. „Was kannst du bloß an der Treppe...oh...wow, Hermione!"

Die einst leere Wand die mit den Treppen nach oben führte, war nun bedeckt mit gerahmten Bilder ihrer Zeit auf Hogwarts. Hermione hatte sogar mit den Bildern aus ihren jungen Jahren am Fuß der Treppe begonnen und je Älter sie wurden umso höher waren die Bilder.

„Woher hast du all diese Bilder?"fragte Harry und stieg ein paar Stufen höher um die Bilder besser betrachten zu können.

„Hauptsächlich von Colin," sagte sie strahlend. „Ich hatte seit Jahren einen Karton voll mit ihnen, aber kam nie dazu sie irgendwohin zu stellen."

„Es ist perfekt," sagte er und stieg die Treppen weiter hoch. Einige Bilder waren vom gesamten Trio, einige nur von Harry und Ron oder nur Hermione und Ron oder nur Harry und Hermione. Harry lächelte und berührte das Foto der gesamten D.A. das innerhalb des fünften Schuljahres gemacht wurde. „Das ist so cool."

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefällt," sagte sie mit ihm hoch gehend. „Das ist natürlich eines meiner Favoriten."

Sie zeigte auf ein Bild, dass Mrs. Weasley während Bills Hochzeit von den dreien gemacht hatte. Harry erinnerte sich mit Hermione in ihrer Mitte zu posieren und Mrs. Weasley hatte ihm und Ron gesagt Hermione einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Das Bild zeigte deutlich wie verlegen sie erst waren, aber schließlich hatten alle drei danach gelacht.

„Das ist ein gutes,"stimmte Harry zu, dann zeigte er zu dem, wo er mit Hermione tanzte. „Erinnerst du dich daran?Ich hatte gerade einen Hinweis entschlüsselt das uns zu dem Medaillon führen konnte und ich musste sofort mit dir reden. Du hattest mit Ron getanzt und ich habe ihn dazu gebracht beiseite zu treten damit ich einspringe. Er war wütend."

„Ich war eigentlich erleichtert," sagte sie lachend. „Er ist ein schrecklicher Tänzer und er ist mir bereits etwa dreimal auf den Fuß getreten."

Sobald Harry ans Ende der Treppe gelangt war, drehte er sich mit einem lächeln zu Hermione. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das alles gemacht hast, es ist fantastisch. Ron wird es lieben wenn er es erst einmal sieht."

„Ich hoffe es," sagte sie, auf alle Bilder blickend. „Ich vermisse ihn wirklich."

„Ich auch," sagte er, dann setzte er sich oben auf die Treppe und zog sie runter neben sich. „Ich bin heute morgen vorbei gegangen um ihn zu sehen. Der für ihn verantwortlich Heiler sagte, dass er viel stärker geworden ist. Es ist ein gutes Zeichen, Hermione."

Hermione nickte. „Ich weis. Es könnte jetzt jeden Tag soweit sein."

Harry umarmte sie kurz und küsste sie auf die Schläfe. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen. Du hast morgen einen großen Tag."

„Aw, ja," seufzte sie und ließ Harry sie auf die Füße ziehen. „Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr."

„Nö. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird großartig. Ich habe morgen früh Training, ich sollte am Nachmittag aber fertig sein. Lass mir eine Nachricht im Haus, wo ich dich erreichen kann und ich werde dir aushelfen."

„Okay, gute Nacht Harry," sagte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Nochmal, es tut mir Leid dafür, dass es mit Maggie nicht geklappt hat!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber," sagte er Augenzwinkernd. „Sie ist irgendwo da draußen. Ich muss nur aufhören zu suchen, dann wird sie direkt vor mir auftauchen. Denkst du nicht?"

Hermione lächelte, als sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete. „Ich denke du hast absolut recht. Schlaf gut und ich seh dich morgen."

„Nacht," sagte er und beobachtete sie, bis sie in ihrem Zimmer war, bevor er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer begab. Daisy war ihm auf den Fersen und folgte ihm in sein Zimmer und sprang auf sein Bett. „Du willst heute Nacht bei mir schlafen, oder?"

Daisys Schwanz klopfte gegen das Bett, während sie ihn bewundernd ansah.

„Du willst bloß bei mir schlafen weil, wie Hermione es sagt, ich ein Softie bin und dich in meinem Bett schlafen lasse."

Daisy ließ ein leises Bellen hören.

Harry seufzte und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „In Ordnung,"sagte Harry, als er ins Bett ging. „Aber nicht die Decke in Beschlag nehmen. Und kein Schnarchen."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel.

Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review nach dem lesen.

So und jetzt viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel [und die paar Fehler die garantiert drinnen sind einfach mal übersehen ;-)

* * *

Kapitel 12

„Okay Ginny, wir überlassen es dir abzuschließen," sagte Fred, während George unruhig neben ihm wartete.

„Fred, wir müssen gehen,"drängte George, während er an seinem Arm zerrte.

„Stell sicher, dass alle magischen Alarmsysteme aktiviert sind," setzte Fred fort. „Wir würden dich nicht alleine lassen, wenn es kein Notfall wäre."

Unglücklicherweise, hatte ein Kind in ihrem Brand neuem New Yorker Laden beschlossen, dass es lustig wäre ihre berühmten Feuerwerkskörper im Laden zu zünden. Der Manager und die Angestellten, hatten versucht es zu kontrollieren, aber es war zu viel gewesen, deshalb musste der Manager zu Fred und George Not-Apparieren.

„Fred, ich weis was ich tue...geht weiter,ich werde gut vorankommen."

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ein Kind eines unseres Feuerwerkskörper im Laden gezündet hat,"jammerte Fred.

„Nun, er hat es gemacht...jetzt komm schon!"

„Geh direkt zum Tropfenden Kessel und reise nach Hause," sagten beide gleichzeitig bevor sie Disapparierten.

Ginny seufzte,während sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Was denken die eigentlich was ich bin? Eine Idiotin?"

Als sie alles abgeschlossen hatte, war es schon ziemlich spät geworden. Die Winkelgasse war fast menschenleer, bis au ein paar Angestellte, die hier und dort ihre Arbeit verließen. Nun lief sie die Straße hinunter aber hielt vor Hermiones neuem Buchladen, genau wie sie es immer tat.

Über dem Laden war ein Schild auf dem „Bücher und Klugheit" geschrieben stand, aber an der Tür war ein Schild auf dem „Eröffnet bald" zu lesen war. Es war noch immer Licht im Laden zu sehen, deshalb trat sie näher ans Fenster und stoppte, als sie Harry und Hermione,mit Büchern die um sie herum verstreut waren,auf dem Boden sitzen sah.

Eine Pergament Rolle schwebte mitten in der Luft mit einer magischen Feder, die sich von allein bewegte. Sie sah, wie Harry dem Pergament den Titel des Buches das er hielt vorlas, es dann in die Luft warf und das Buch flog wahllos auf einen Platz im Bücherregal. Ginny hatte sich schon gedacht, dass die Pergament Rolle eine Liste von Hermiones Inventar war, so dass sie wissen würde welche Bücher sie hatte und wie viele. Sie hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Hermione sich dieses pfiffige System hat einfallen lassen, sie hatte aus Ginnys Sicht schon immer so gewirkt, als ob sie nichts falsch machen könnte.

Obwohl die Aufgabe, die sie machten, absolut langweilig aussah, schien es, dass sie eine gute Zeit verbrachten. Zwischen all den Büchern unterhielten sie sich miteinander, beide lächelnd und lachend. Der Anblick ließ sie Eifersüchtig seufzen, aber sie ließ es nicht zu es zu bedauern oder daran zu denken was hätte sein können. Sie war zu klug dafür.

Sie trat zurück, weg von dem Laden und ging weiter die Straße hinunter, welche nun absolut menschenleer war. Sie hatte allerdings keine Angst, es war nicht wie es einmal war. Die Leute mussten dank Harry nicht mehr die ganze Zeit Angst haben.

Ginny war sich ihrer eigenen Sicherheit so sicher sie ging nicht einmal vorsichtig die Straße entlang wie sie und die Menschen es während des Krieges gewohnt waren. Ihre Gedanken schweiften davon, zu Harry und all den Dingen, die sie in der Vergangenheit geteilt hatten, so dass sie niemanden hinter ihr auftauchen hörte. Der Schubs von hinten war so unerwartet, dass sie nicht dazu imstande war ihre Balance zu halten und sie fiel direkt auf den Boden.

Sie keuchte auf, als sie herumwirbelte um drei Zauberer zu sehen, die sich über ihr andeuteten, alle mit bösem grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern. Sie versuchte ihren Zauberstab zu erreichen, der auf den Boden gefallen war,aber einer ihrer Angreifer trat ihn weg, während ein anderer sie packte und sie auf ihre Füße zerrte.

„Lass mich gehen," sagte sie gegen ihn ankämpfend.

„Schaut her Jungs, wir haben hier eine Temperamentvolle."

Ginny sah den Schwarz haarigen Zauberer vor ihr wütend an. „Lasst mich gehen oder ich werde sonst..."

Der Mann lachte sie aus. „Oder sonst was? Siehst du jemanden in der Nähe? Es ist Meilenweit keiner zu sehen, Liebling. Dank dem großartigen Harry Potter, haben alle ihre Vorsicht abgelegt und Typen wie wir kommen deshalb mit so vielem davon."

Seine beiden anderen Begleiter kicherten, als sie sie in eine Seitengasse zogen und der andere, der offensichtlich der Anführer der Gruppe war ihnen folgte.

Was würden sie ihr antun? Würden sie sie töten? Oder schlimmer...sie anfassen? Sie kämpfte mit allem was sie hatte, aber sie waren zu stark für sie. Schmerz durchschoss sie, als sie gegen die Backsteinmauer gerammt wurde. Sie schrie so laut sie konnte, aber es hielt nicht lange, da sie sie sofort mit einem Schweigezauber belegten.

Hände waren auf ihr. Große, raue, verschwitzte Hände begrabschten sie, ihre Kleidung zerreissend. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren und zu kämpfen, aber sie waren zu stark. Sie wollte schluchzen und sie anbetteln aufzuhören, aber sie wollte ihnen nicht diese Genugtuung geben. Wenn das ihr Schicksal war, dann hatte sie nicht die Absicht es ihnen leicht zu machen. Sie schaffte es sogar ihre Hände lang genug zu befreien um mit ihren Fingernägel ihre Gesichter zu zerkratzen.

Es war alles zu viel. Sie wollte weiter kämpfen aber sie waren zu hartnäckig und sie spürte, dass ihr Körper schwächer wurde. Sie wusste, dass sie bald viel mehr tun würden, als ihre Haut zu begrabschen und zu verletzen und es war dann, als sie eine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel spürte. Sie wich zurück und versuchte ihre Beine zusammen zu halten, während sie einen Geräuschlosen Schrei schrie.

Die nächsten Sekunden nahm sie verschwommen war, sie wusste nicht genau was passierte, aber die eine Sekunde waren überall Hände und in der nächsten stoppten sie und die Körper ihrer Angreifer wurden davon geschleudert. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie glitt auf den kalten, festen Boden sie zitterte im Schockzustand, während ein Mann im Umhang um sie herum kämpfte.

Sie lange genug auf um einen vierten Mann zu sehen, der ihre Angreifer anscheinend anzugreifen schien. Sie wusste nicht wer es war, aber sie war dankbar. Sie verbarg ihren Kopf auf ihren verschränkten Armen,während sie ihre Augen fest schloss nicht beobachten wollend was um sie herum geschah. Sie begann langsam zu schluchzen, betend, dass sie sicher zu hause im Fuchsbau bei ihrer Familie war, das all das bloß ein böser,böser Traum war.

Sie keuchte, als sie eine Hand auf ihrem Arm spürte und wich vor dem ungewollten Kontakt zurück.

„Ruhig, Red,"sagte eine warme Stimme leise in ihr Ohr. „Ich bin es bloß."

Ginny sah auf und es gelang ihr durch ihre Verschwommene Sicht ein bekanntes Gesicht auszumachen. „Draco?"

„Ja, jetzt ist alles in Ordnung, Ginny,"sagte er, als er ihr Gesicht berührte. „Sie sind weg."

„Oh, Draco," rief sie, während sie sich in seine Arme warf und sich verzweifelt an ihn klammerte. „Ich hatte so eine Angst."

„Shh,Shh," flüsterte er, als er seinen Umhang abnahm, während sie sich weiter an ihn fest hielt. „Lass uns dir das hier anziehen um dich zudecken zu können." Er legte den Umhang um ihren Rücken und lehnte sich dann etwas zurück, sicher gehend seine Augen auf gleicher Höhe mit ihren zu halten während er ihre Vorderseite in den Umhang einwickelte, welche wegen der zerrissenen Bluse entblößt war.

„Danke," sagte sie, als sie den Umhang fest um sich hielt. „Ich muss..."

„Woa, ganz ruhig jetzt," als Ginny versuchte aufzustehen. „Die haben dich ziemlich schlimm zusammengeschlagen. Lass mich dich nach Hause bringen."

„Nein," sagte sie Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich will nicht, dass meine Eltern mich so sehen. Ich brauche nur ein paar Minuten um meine Nerven zu beruhigen und alles."

„In Ordnung," sagte er, dann zog er sie zurück in seine Arme. „Halt dich fest, okay?"

Sie nickte, als sie ihre Augen fest schloss und ihre Arme fest um seine Taille schlang. Das nächste was sie wusste war, dass sie in einem kleinen Raum war gefüllt mit Wärme von einem in der nähe knisternden Feuer. Sie ließ es zu, dass er sie auf eine dunkelgrüne Ledercouch legte und schloss die Augen, als Draco mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare strich. „Wo sind wir?"

„In meinem Haus," sagte er, als er weiterhin durch ihr feuriges Haar strich. „Ruhe dich aus und lass dir all die Zeit die du brauchst. Ich werde Milly holen und sie deine Wunden pflegen lassen."

„Milly?" fragte sie und sah zu ihm auf, als er aufstand.

„Eine meiner Hauselfen. Einer ihrer früheren Besitzer war ein Heiler und sie hat eine Menge von ihm gelernt. Du ruhst dich bloß aus, okay?"

Sie nickte, aber als er begann weg zu gehen streckte sie die Hand aus und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. „Danke, Draco. Dafür das du zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort warst."

Er schenkte ihr ein kleines lächeln und küsste dann ihre Hand. „Ich beabsichtige zu gefallen." Er zwinkerte ihr dann zu und drückte ihre Hand. „Strecke dich auf dem Sofa aus und ruhe deine Augen aus."

Zwanzig Minuten später, nach einer schnellen Untersuchung von Milly, waren ihre Prellungen und Schnitte weg und der Schmerz erstarb. Ihre Nerven waren weit davon entfernt sich zu beruhigen. „Ich glaube ich kann nicht aufhören zu zittern," sagte sie, als Draco sich neben sie auf die Couch setzte.

„Einfach tief durchatmen," sagte er und hielt ihr ein Glas mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit hin. „Nimm ein paar Schlucke davon. Es wird dich beruhigen."

Ginny nahm ihm das Glas ab und trank es mit zitternden Händen. Die Flüssigkeit, war wie Feuer, dass durch ihren Rachen hinunter in ihren Bauch floss, aber sie bemerkte, dass es ihren Nerven half. „Es ist ziemlich stark," sagte sie und trank einen weiteren Schluck.

„Meine Mutter hat dieses Zeug immer vorrätig," sagte Draco und legte das Glas beiseite, als sie ausgetrunken hatte. „So lange mit meinem Dad lebend wie sie es getan hat, ich schätze ich gebe ihr keine Schuld."

„Das mit deiner Mutter tut mir leid," sagte Ginny leise. „Das mit deinen Eltern."

„Hab kein Mitleid mit meinem Dad," sagte er Kopf schüttelnd. „Er wusste in was er geraten ist, meine Mutter ist irgendwie da hinein geraten."

„Hast du deiner Mutter nah gestanden?"

„Na ja, sie _hat _mich verdorben," sagte er mit einem leichten lächeln. „Ich schätze sie wusste über den Einfluss, den mein Vater über mich haben würde, deshalb genoss sie die Zeit, als ich ein Kind war am meisten. Ich habe mich natürlich um sie gesorgt, ich wollte sie niemals verletzt und ganz sicher nicht getötet sehen,aber... was wirst du tun wenn dein Ehemann ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords ist. Du weist nie was passieren wird."

Ginny öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist genug davon. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Besser," sagte Ginny lächelnd. „Milly ist außergewöhnlich."

„Was hast du draußen so spät alleine gemacht?" fragte Draco plötzlich. „Ich weis, dass die Welt dank Harry viel sicherer ist, aber das böse ist immer noch da draußen, Ginny."

„Ich weis das," sagte sie bestimmt. „Es war nicht geplant. Die Zwillinge hatten einen Notfall und sie sagten mir ich solle direkt zum Tropfenden Kessel um mit dem Flohnetzwerk nach Hause zu gehen. Ich war bloß zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Schau, ich werde in ein paar Wochen siebzehn und es wird mir dann möglich sein zu Apparieren. Das war alles nur ein dummer Fehler."

„Ein dummer Fehler der dich ernsthaft hätte verletzen können," sagte Draco leise, während er ihr Gesicht berührte. „Ich habe dich schreien gehört. Es war wie ein lauter durchdringender Schrei, der ganz plötzlich ausgeschaltet wurde. Ich nahm an, dass der Schweigezauber beteiligt war. Ich bin gerannt so schnell ich konnte. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher da sein konnte. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du es warst, hätte ich einen weg gefunden zu fliegen, wenn es bedeutet hätte früher zu dir zu kommen. Ich konnte nicht Apparieren, weil ich nicht genau wusste wo du warst und..."

„Draco," sagte Ginny und beendete sein umherwandern, als sie seinen Arm berührte. „Du warst da. Das ist alles was zählt."

Sie fand weiterhin Wege ihn zu berühren und er wünschte wirklich sie würde aufhören. Ihre Berührung war sehr sanft und wenn er seine Schutzmauer herunterlies... sehr erregend. Die Art wie sie sich an ihn klammerte als wenn er ihre Lebenslinie wäre,war etwas was er nie vergessen würde. Zum ersten mal war er ihr Held ... nicht Harry Potter. Die Tatsache, dass der Gedanke ihn erfreute, war kein gutes Zeichen. „Ähm... du gehst besser nach Hause. Deine Eltern werden sich Sorgen machen."

„Ich habe es nicht eilig,"sagte sie und rückte näher zu ihm. „Wir haben zu Hause ein Uhr, die dorthin zeigt wo wir sind. Ich habe keine Zweifel daran, dass es zu Weg, aber in Sicherheit´zeigt. Sie wissen, dass es mir gut geht."

„Ich verstehe," sagte er, während er versuchte sich weg zu bewegen, aber sie schien einfach den Abstand zu füllen. „Würdest du dich gerne hinlegen oder..."

„Luna denkt, dass ich mit dir schlafen sollte."

„Vielleicht kannst du...,Entschuldigung, was war das?" fragte er, während er seinen Kopf leicht schüttelte. Er hatte das sicher nicht richtig verstanden.

„Luna denkt, dass ich mit dir Sex haben sollte,"sagte sie und neigte ihren Kopf, um ihn zu beobachten. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sie konnte erkennen, dass er begann zu schwitzen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht."

„Oh...wirklich," Draco zwang sich den riesigen Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte zu schlucken. „Warum genau?"

„Luna denkt, dass es gut für mich sein wird," sagte sie Achselzuckend. „Etwas um mir zu helfen um über Harry hinweg zu kommen. Ich denke sie könnte Recht haben."

Draco mochte diesen Grund überhaupt nicht. „Ich verstehe. Also würdest du mich benutzen um über Potter hinweg zu kommen?"

„Ich würde es nicht so ausdrücken."

„Und wie würdest du es ausdrücken?"

„Ich würde dich benutzen wenn ich mit dir schlafen wollte _nur _um Harry Eifersüchtig zu machen," Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, während ihre Augen zu seinen Lippen wanderten. „Das ist nicht der Fall. Ich möchte über ihn hinweg kommen. Ich weis, dass er nicht auf diese Art für mich fühlt."

„Also würde ich eine Art Sicherheit sein um dir zu helfen über ihn hinweg zu kommen," sagte er, während sein Kopf sich ihr näherte.

„So in der Art," murmelte sie. „Hast du niemals darüber nachgedacht mit mir auf die Weise zusammen zu sein?"

_Viel zu oft um es zu zählen. _„Vielleicht...aber das macht es nicht richtig."

Ginny blinzelte zu ihm hoch, als er von der Couch aufstand und auf das Feuer starrte. „Richtig?" fragte sie und folgte ihm direkt. „Was ist falsch damit?"

„Du bist nur ein Kind," murmelte er, während er seine Augen schloss.

„Nur ein Kind?" Sie packte seinen Arm und wirbelte herum um ihn anzusehen. „Ich bin kein Kind, ich lasse es dich wissen, dass ich _keine _Jungfrau bin."

„Was du mit Potter getan hast geht mich verdammt nochmal nichts an,"sagte er grob, als die grässliche Vorstellung bereits durch seine Gedanken schoss.

„Ich habe nicht mit Harry geschlafen," sagte sie mit ihren Händen auf den Hüften. „Nicht das es dich etwas anginge, aber ich habe mich nie wohl dabei gefühlt mit Harry so weit zu gehen. Ich bin mit Dean diesen Weg gegangen und ich habe es sofort bereut, es war das Ende unserer Beziehung."

„Und jetzt möchtest du dich ganz plötzlich mit mir durch die Laken wälzen?" fragte er, als er einen Schritt auf sie zutrat. „Du kennst mich nicht einmal."

„Ich möchte eine Affäre haben, keine Beziehung," gab sie wütend zurück. „Ich muss dich nicht kennen." Sie zuckte dann mit den Achseln und warf ihre Haare zurück. „Aber wenn du Angst hast, dass ich deine Küsse mit denen von Harry vergleiche würde ich das verstehen. Er war ein fantastischer Küsser."

Draco sah sie wütend an. „Vorsicht, Red."

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Bitte," murmelte sie, als sie lachte. „Du bist sowieso zu Feige um deine Chance bei mir zu nutzen, bloß weil ich Harrmmmpfff..."

Draco ließ sie nicht seinen Namen beenden, er wollte ihn nicht noch einmal von ihren Lippen hören. So bewies er, dass sie falsch lag indem er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen gefangen nahm und seinen Mund grob auf ihren drückte. Sie stieß ein lautes schockiertes Geräusch hinter der Kehle hervor, aber stöhnte dann, als er dann seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen schob und eintauchte.

Draco ließ einen Arm hinunter und um ihre Hüften gleiten, riss sie an sich während er ihren Mund gierig besaß, seine Zunge immer wieder und wieder ihre herausfordernd. Seine andere Hand griff nach ihrem Haar, während der Geschmack von ihr begann ihn völlig,bis zu dem Punkt an dem er an der Grenze war die Kontrolle zu verlieren, zu verzehren. Das Gefühl ihres warmen, sanften Körpers gegen seinen war aufreizend und die Art wie sie ihm so leicht antwortete war absolut fantastisch.

Es war eine Weile vergangen, als Draco sich schließlich von ihr löste wissend, dass beide früher oder später atmen mussten. Ginnys Augen flatterten auf und sie sah mit einem verträumten Blick zu ihm auf. „Wow," flüsterte sie mit einem leichten lächeln. „Harry Wer?"

Draco konnte nicht anders als daraufhin zu lächeln. „Gute Antwort," sagte er und hob eine Hand um ihr Haar zurück zu streichen. Er küsste sie dann nochmal, aber diesmal sanfter und langsamer, während er sich Zeit damit nahm.

Ginnys Herz hämmerte und ihr gesamter Körper fühlte sich so an, als wenn er Feuer gefangen hätte. Kein Kuss hatte sie jemals so fühlen lassen wie Draco es getan hatte. Er war aufregend und so wunderbar gefährlich, dass jedes Mädchen glücklich wäre da zu sein wo sie heute Abend war. In seinen Armen, seine langsamen gemächlichen Küsse genießend. „Mmm...Draco."

Er knabberte ihren Nacken hinunter während er sich selbst sagte die Kontrolle wieder zurück zu erlangen. Er wollte nichts mehr als sie auf die Couch runter zu ziehen und unbeschreibliche Dinge mit ihr tun. Unglücklicherweise, war das Timing grässlich. „Ginny?" und küsste sich wieder ihren Nacken hoch.

„Ja?" flüsterte sie, als sie ihren Nacken neigte um ihn besseren Zugang zu verschaffen.

Er küsste sie ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich völlig von ihr zurück zog und schob seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen, wo er wusste, dass sie sicher waren. „Du gehst besser nach Hause. Es wird spät."

Ginny starrte ihn völlig verwirrt an. „Du willst, dass ich gehe?"

„Nein, du willst nicht wissen, was ich in diesen Moment gerne mit dir machen würde," sagte er beinahe stöhnend. „Aber es ist spät und kaum die Zeit." Er grinste sie dann übermütig an. „Außerdem denke ich, dass ich meinen Job heute Abend gut genug gemachte habe. Wenn du im Bett liegst wird es nicht Harry sein, an den du denkst."

Ginnys Kinnlade klappte runter. „Oh, bist du dir darüber sicher?" fragte sie mit einem rauen lachen. „Du denkst du musst mich nur küssen und puff ,meine alten Gefühle für Harry sind weg?"

Draco mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass Ginny noch immer Gefühle für Harry hatte. Er streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie ihr hinten auf den Nacken, zog sie grob gegen seine Brust und stürzte sich für einen langen harten Kuss hinab, der sie beide nach mehr zitternd zurück ließ. „Red,"keuchte er gegen ihre Lippen. „Ich glaube nicht...ich weis es."

Später diese Nacht, als Ginny wach im Bett lag verfluchte sie die Existenz von Draco Malfoy. Unglücklicherweise, realisierte sie bald, dass sie so beschäftigt damit gewesen war sauer auf Draco zu sein, dass sie nicht eine Sekunde an Harry Potter gedacht hat.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

13

Harry wollte jemanden ernsthaft verletzen. Er war seit 6 Uhr morgens auf den Beinen, kam um 6.30 Uhr beim Training an, den ersten offiziellen Tag des Boot Camps. Ihr erstes Spiel würde in ein paar Monaten stattfinden, deshalb war es ein kritischer Zeitpunkt.

Es war nun fast vier und Harry war müde, kränklich und obwohl er beim Boot Camp war, waren seine Gedanken und sein Herz bei Hermione. Heute war die große Eröffnung von Bücher und Klugheit´ und es brachte ihn fast um nicht dort zu sein. Wie ging sie mit allem um? Würden genug Kunden dort sein? War sie glücklich oder ging es ihr schlecht? Es waren Fragen wie diese, die ihn von seiner Aufgabe ablenkten.

„Potter!!"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf um seine Gedanken abzuschütteln und sah auf den Boden wo sein Trainer stand.

„Trainer?"

„Komm runter, Potter!"

„Großartig," murmelte er, als er seinen Besen in Richtung Boden lenkte, dann landete er direkt vor dem Trainer. „Ja, Sir?"

Trainer Allen war ein älterer Zauberer mit 40-jähriger Erfahrung. Er war groß und sein einst blondes Haar war nun Silberfarben und seine Haut war leicht verwittert. Harry kannte ihn nur seit 2 Monaten aber hatte bereits sehr viel von ihm gelernt. „Potter," sagte er wieder, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Du hast gute, solide 6 Stunden für mich trainiert, aber die letzten Stunden scheinst du nicht anwesend gewesen zu sein."

„Ja," sagte er, als er mit den Fingern durch sein Wind verwehtes Haar fuhr. „Es tut mir leid, Trainer. Meine Gedanken scheinen heute woanders zu sein."



„Etwas wichtigeres als das hier?"

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Muss ich Runden laufen, wenn ich ja sage?"

Trainer Allen konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. „Das kommt auf deine Antwort an!"

„Naja," sagte er, als er sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Uniform den Schweiß von der Braue wischte. „Die Sache ist die… das Hermione heute einen neuen Buchladen eröffnet hat. Es bedeutet ihr sehr viel, deshalb denke ich, dass ich mich um sie Sorge und wünschte bei ihr zu sein."

„Verstehe," sagte Trainer Allen und gab sich mühe nicht zu lächeln. Er hatte das Vergnügen die Charmante Hermione Granger eines Abends kennen zu lernen, als die Jungs ihn in eine Bar mitgeschleppt hatten. Er blieb nicht lange aber lange genug um zu bemerken, wie Harry sich in ihrer Gegenwart verhielt. Es erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich in Gegenwart seiner Frau verhalten hatte, bevor er realisiert hatte, dass er sie zu seiner Frau machen wollte. „Ich kann das verstehen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„ Natürlich," sagte er ihm auf die Schulter klopfend. „Hör zu, wir haben noch etwa 1 Stunde Training für heute und ich muss noch etwas Zeit investieren um mit TJ zu trainieren. Warum gehst du nicht früher, vielleicht kannst du noch den übrigen Tag von Hermione erleben."

Harry freute sich. „Wirklich?Wow, danke Trainer.Das bedeutet eine Menge!"

„Sorg nur dafür,dass du morgen arbeiten kannst."

„Das werde ich," versicherte er ihm. „Das verspreche ich."

„Dann zieh los und ab unter die Duschen," und zeigte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung der unüberdachten Tribüne unter der sich ihre Umkleidekabine befand. „Und sag Hermione, dass ich bald vorbeikommen werde, meine jüngste beginnt ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts und zwei andere ihr drittes und fünftes.Wir brauchen dringend Bücher."

Harry grinste. „Ich werde es ihr sagen,danke Trainer."

„Wir sehen uns morgen,Junge," sagte er grinsend, als er ihn davonrennen sah. „Denn Kerl hat´s erwischt und er weiss es noch nicht.Trottel."

XXXXXXX

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie an ihrem ersten Tag als Buchladen Besitzerin zu erwarten hatte. Sie wäre glücklich gewesen wenn sie ein oder zwei Kunden hier und da hätte, aber sie war nicht bereit für den Andrang der beide Seiten des Geschäfts füllte. Das Geschäft war den ganzen Tag nicht leer gewesen, es war immer jemand da, der Hilfe brauchte oder abkassiert werden musste. Bücher und Klugheit war ein sofortiger Erfolg und sie könnte sich nicht mehr freuen.

Die einzige Sache die es perfekter gemacht hätte, wäre Harry an ihrer Seite zu haben. Und Ron.Sie seufzte, während sie an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und den Papierkram bearbeitete.Sie vermisste ihn. So sehr.Sie war gespannt zu sehen was sie und Ron gemeinsam haben würden.Würden sie sich wie immer die ganze Zeit nur streiten oder würden sie lernen verständnissvoller zu sein? Wie würde es sein ihn zu küssen? Würde sie sich in seinen Armen sicher fühlen wie wenn Harry sie in seinen Armen hielt?

Harry, dachte sie mit einem weiteren Seufzer.Oh, wie sehr sie ihn bewunderte. Er war in diesen letzten Monaten so süß zu ihr gewesen, sie wüsste nicht was sie ohne ihn gemacht hätte. Das Mädchen, welches mit ihm zusammen kommt hat Glück und ein Teil von ihr beneidete sie fast.Sie könnte mit ihm jederzeit lachen und reden, weil sie wüsste, dass Harry sofort da wäre um zu hören was sie zu sagen hat.Ihn zu küssen, wäre etwas das nur ihr erlaubt wäre…niemanden sonst.Sie könnte mit ihm schlafen,eine Familie mit ihm gründen.Er wäre ein großartiger Vater.Er war so….

Moment…Was machte sie?Hermione lachte nervös auf, als sie ihre Schreibfeder hinlegte.Einen moment dachte sie darüber nach mit Ron zusammen zu sein und im nächsten dachte sie an Harry. „Du solltest dich zusammenreißen, Hermione!"

„Führst du Selbstgespräche?"

Hermione keuchte als sie aufsah, um Harry mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht an ihrem Türrahmen gelehnt stehen zu sehen.Hermione spürte bei seinem Anblick etwas in ihr aufleuchten und sie konnte nicht anders als überglücklich zu sein ihn zu sehen. „Harry,"sagte sie sich von ihrem Schreibtisch wegziehend. „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich dich sehen würde."



Harry begegnete ihr auf halbem weg um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben und sie schnell zu umarmen. „Der Trainer hat mich früh gehen lassen." Er lehnte sich zurück und lächelte zu ihr herunter. „Dort draußen geht es wie im Zoo zu, ist es den ganzen Tag so gewesen?"

„Meistens,"sagte sie lachend. „Zur Mittagszeit sogar noch hektischer,das ist das erste mal das ich weggehen konnte um den Papierkram zu machen."

Harry runzelte die Strin. „Hast du heute überhaupt etwas gegessen?"

„Ich konnte vorhin ein Sandwich runterschlingen,"versicherte sie ihm. „Sobald die Schule anfängt, wird es sich legen. Es ist nur so, dass alle hetzen um Bücher für Hogwarts zu bekommen."

„Ja, der Trainer sagte mir das er wegen den Büchern mal mit seinen Kindern vorbeikommt."

„Oh, das ist wunderbar," strahlte sie. „Vielleicht gebe ich ihm Rabatt, wenn er mir verspricht dich beim Training für eine Woche nicht so hart ranzunehmen."

Harry legte eine Hand über seine Brust. „Du rührst mein Herz, ich glaube ich würde dich für immer lieben."

Hermione lachte. „Ich tue mein bestes. In der Zwischenzeit gehe ich wieder an die Arbeit."

„Ich bin für den Rest des Tages hier, gibt es irgendetwas das ich tuen könnte?"

„Hmmm…naja, ich könnte im Muggelladen Hilfe an der Kasse gebrauchen. Die Leute werden dort nicht wissen wer du bist."

„Ich bin dabei," sagte er und umarmte sie erneut. „Ich bin Stolz auf dich."

Hermione schloss die Augen als sie sich an ihm festhielt. Er umarmte jetzt so gut, früher war er dabei immer sehr schüchtern gewesen.Jetzt umarmte er sie ständig und sie freute sich darauf. „Danke,Harry."

Harry legte seinen Mund auf ihre Haare, ihren Duft einatment an den er sich gewöhnt hatte und genoss. „Ich sehe dich nach Geschäftsschluss,"sagte er schließlich. „Sorg dich nicht um die Muggelseite,ich kümmere mich um alles."

„Das werde ich nicht,"sagte sie mit einem lächeln. „Ich vertraue dir."

Harry grinste. „Hey, wie wär´s wenn wir heute feiern.Wir können unsere Freunde zusammenrufen und vielleicht zu dem neuen Club unten an der Straße gehen."

„Wirklich?"fragte sie. „Okay, das hört sich nach Spaß an. Aber…ist es nicht schwer in diesen Club zu kommen?"

„Eines der wenigen Vorteile den Namen Harry Potter zu haben ist es, dass ich so ziemlich alles bekommen kann was ich will."

Hermione lachte. „Das ist ein Argument."

Harry zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ich kümmere mich um alles. Ich sehe dich um sechs."

Hermione bewunderte Harry´s Rückseite, als er davonging um durch die geheime Tür zu schlüpfen, die zur Muggelseite führte. Sie hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, dass wenn Ron sich nicht beeilte und bald aufwachte,…sie in der Patsche sitzen würde.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Nachdem Hermione dem letzten Kunden einen guten Abend gewünscht hatte, schloss und verriegelte sie dir Tür, wechselte das Schild von _Offen_ zu _Geschlossen_ und lehnte sich dann mit einem müden, aber benommenen Lächeln an die Tür. Sie sah auf, um Harry mitten in ihrem Laden stehen zu sehen, mit einem breiten Lächeln über ihr Verhalten und für eine Weile lächelte sie bloß.

Sie lachte dann auf, als sie zu ihm lief, in seine Arme sprang und ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang. Harry lachte über ihre Begeisterung, als er sie auffing, den Moment absoluten Glücks den die beiden teilten liebend.

„Glücklich?"fragte er leise in ihr Ohr.

Hermione drückte ihre Wange an seine. „Ekstatisch."

„Gut", sagte er und stellte sie auf ihre Füße. „Ich mag dich, wenn du so bist."

Hermione strahlte. „Wie war es auf der anderen Seite?"

„Es lief reibungslos ab. Alles ist abgeschlossen Jeder ist für heute nach Hause appariert."

„Ich muss nur noch die Kasse abschließen und ich bin fertig", sagte sie und ging zur

Ladentheke.

„Naja, wir sollten uns beeilen, da wir noch ein wenig feiern müssen, „sagte er ihr zur Ladentheke folgend aber auf der anderen Seite bleibend, während sie dahinter schlüpfte.

„Oh, ja richtig, „sagte sie, als sie die Kasse schloss. „Wie ist der Plan?"

„Ich habe einigen unserer guten Freunde eine Eule geschickt, wir werden sehen wer auftaucht. Wir sind im VIP Raum und haben unseren eigenen Bereich reserviert."

„Wow", sagte Hermione lächelnd. „Wir gehen richtig aus, oder?"

„Du bist es wert, „sagte er sich über die Ladentheke lehnend. „Heute acht geht es nur um dich."

Hermione errötete. „Du verwöhnst mich, Harry."

„Und ich genieße es, „sagte er zwinkernd.

Ein klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie und sie drehten sich um, um Maggie draußen stehen zu sehen, die ihnen begeistert zuwinkte. Sie lachten beide, als sie hinübergingen um sie hereinzulassen. „Hey!"rief sie aus, als sie hereinschlüpfte. „Ich habe in der Nähe eingekauft und wollte mal vorbeikommen."

„Ich freue mich so, „sagte Hermione. „Kommst du heute Nacht?"

„Ich würde es um nichts verpassen!"

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich heute Nacht auf euch beide aufpassen muss, „stichelte Harry.

„Harry, wenn ich erstmal mit Hermione fertig bin, wirst du deine Augen nicht mehr von ihr abwenden können!"

„Huh?"fragte Hermione verwirrt. „Maggie was hast du vor?"

„Vertrau mir", sagte sie ihre Hand greifend. „Harry, kannst du hier alles fertig machen?"

Harry grinste. „Sicher, wir müssen nur abschließen, geht ihr zwei schon vor. Ich kümmere mich darum, Hermione."

„Oh, in Ordnung, „sagte sie aufgebend. „Aber vergiss nicht hinter dir abzuschließen."

„Entspann dich. Geh los und mach dich für heute Nacht fertig. Ich treffe dich ein paar Minuten vor neun unten im Wohnzimmer."

„Gut, super", sagte Maggie und zog sie raus. „Lass uns gehen um verschönert zu werden."

Harry ging kurz nachdem er abgeschlossen hatte hinaus und drehte sich um, um zu gehen stoppte aber, als er beinahe in Ginny Weasley hineingelaufen wäre. „Oh, ´tschuldigung, "sagte er mit einem Lachen. „Ich wollte dich nicht beinahe umrennen."

„Nein, es ist meine Schuld, „sagte sie schüchtern und trat beiseite.

„Ähm…Wie geht es dir?"fragte Harry.

„Oh, mir geht es gut, „sagte sie. „Ich arbeite im Sommer im Laden. Was ist mit dir?"

„Gut", sagte er lächelnd. „Hab ein Haus mit Hermione…und Ron wenn er aufwacht."

„Ja, ich habe davon gehört, „sagte sie mit einem leichten lächeln. „Das ist super."

„Ja, „sagte er und schob seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen. „Es hat uns beschäftigt, genauso wie Hermiones Laden."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es liebt."

„Ich habe sie nie so glücklich gesehen, „sagte er strahlend. „Ich habe heute Nacht geplant ihre Eröffnung zu feiern. Es ist im Blue Moon."

„Der neue Club am Ende der Straße?" Die Zwillinge hatten ihr von dem Club erzählt und das es fast unmöglich wäre dort hineinzukommen. Es war keine Überraschung, dass Harry Potter leicht an Reservierungen kam.

„Ja, ein paar von uns gehen dort hin. Wenn du nichts zu tun hast solltest du vorbeikommen."

„Oh, naja…das ist nett von dir…aber ich habe so etwas wie ein…Date heute Nacht."

Harry sah sie mit gehobener Augenbraue an. „Wirklich?"

Die Wahrheit war, dass sie Draco in ihrer Mittagspause begegnet war und von ihm hinter einem Gebäude festgehalten wurde und von ihm die Knutscherei ihres Lebens bekam. Bevor er dann davonging, hatte er ihr ins Ohr geflüstert ihn heute Nacht bei ihm zu treffen, um das zu beenden, was sie angefangen hatten. „Ja, so was in der Art."

„Das ist klasse, Gin", sagte Harry aufrichtig. „Ich freue mich für dich." Und Harry realisierte, dass er sich _wirklich_ für sie freute. Sicher, er wusste, dass seine Gefühle für sie sich verändert hatten, aber er hätte Eifersüchtig werden können. Er war erleichtert zu wissen, dass er nichts dieser Art fühlte. Er sorgte sich noch immer um sie und wenn jemand sie verletzen sollte, würde er denjenigen wahrscheinlich umbringen, aber das war nur, da er sie noch immer als eine Freundin ansah. Er sorgte sich um seine Freunde.

„Danke, Harry."

„Naja,…ich geh dann besser. Ich wünsche dir heute Nacht viel Spaß."

_Oh,das werde ich_. „Dir auch, Harry. Und sag Hermione, dass ich sie Beglückwünsche und für meine Hogwarts Bücher in ihrem Laden vorbeikomme."

„Das werde ich, „sagte er, begeistert das sie ihren erstes unangenehmes Aufeinandertreffen überlebt hatten. „Bis dann,Ginny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eine Stunde später war Harry umgezogen und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Maggie und Hermione runterkommen. „Wie lange können zwei Mädels brauchen um sich fertig zu machen?"fragte Harry Daisy, die auf der Couch neben ihm lag. „Ich meine es ernst."

„Oh, hör auf dich zu beschweren, „sagte Maggie, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Harry stand auf und lächelte. „Du siehst gut aus, Mags."

Maggie drehte sich herum, um ihr kurzes, blaues Kleid vor zu zeigen, dass schimmerte wenn sie sich bewegte. „Danke, süßer", sagte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Du siehst auch gut aus. Es ist eine Schande, dass wir keine Sexuelle Spannung haben."

Harry konnte nur lachen. „Merlin, hilf dem Kerl der sie hat." Harry schaute über ihre Schulter. „Wo ist Hermione?"



„Sie wird in einer Sekunde hier sein, „sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten grinsen. „Warte bis du sie siehst, du wirst ausrasten."

„Komm schon, Mags, du weißt, dass Hermione und ich bloß Freunde sind." Obwohl er in letzter Zeit bestimmte Dinge bemerkte, die ihm vorher noch nie aufgefallen waren. Zum Beispiel wie sie zwischen zwei verschiedenen Düften hin und her zu wechseln schien. Manchmal roch sie nach Lavendel, was er sehr mochte und andere male vernahm er dann diesen Duft des Irischen Frühlingsshampoos, dass er an diesen Tag in ihrer Dusche benutzt hatte. Er gewöhnte sich auch allmählich daran sie zu umarmen, etwas was er nie zur Gewohnheit hatte werden lassen. Nun schien es so, dass er immer eine Ausrede suchte, sie in seine Arme zu schließen.

„Du denkst ziemlich angestrengt nach, Harry, „sagte Maggie und brachte ihn von seinen Gedanken. „Sicher, das du von ihr nur als eine Freundin denkst?"

Harry lachte auf. „Bitte. Das wäre verrückt. Ich meine, sie ist Hermione, ich kenne sie eine Ewigkeit und ich werde nicht wegen einem schönen Kleid und ein wenig Make-up durchdrehen. Unter all dem ist sie immer noch meine…."Harry verstummte allmählich, als er das klacken von Absätzen auf dem Holz hörte und drehte seinen Kopf, um seine beste Freundin dort stehen zu sehen. „…Mione, "beendete er den Satz flüsternd, als der Anblick vor ihm seine Knie weich werden lies.

Es brauchte nur eine Sekunde um sie auf sich wirken zu lassen und er mochte alles was er sah. Ihr Gesicht war Makellos und ihr verrücktes, wildes Haar, war auf einer Seite hochgesteckt und der Rest floss in eleganten Locken hinab. Das Kleid war aus einem kräftigen Rot und ein langer schmaler Schlitz begann zwischen ihren Brüsten und war nach oben hin immer breiter. Satin Stränge bedeckten genug für die Vorstellungskraft und kreisten hoch zu ihrem Schmalen Nacken hinter dem sie sicher befestigt waren.

„Dreh dich für uns um, Hermione", sagte Maggie neben ihm.



Das machte sie und gab Harry somit den Blick frei auf ihre nackten Schultern bis runter zu ihrem Kreuz. Das Kleid war auch kurz, was ihre Beine hervorhob die kein Ende zu haben schienen.

„Was sagtest du, Harry?" flüsterte Maggie ihm zu, so dass nur er es hören konnte.

Er antwortete, indem er ihr mit seinem Ellbogen einen kurzen Stoß in die Rippen versetzte, bevor er schließlich seine Stimme wiederfand um etwas zu sagen. „Ähm…Wow…"

_Guter Versuch,Harry._

„Sehe ich in Ordnung aus, Harry?" fragte sie und sah an sich herunter. „Ich fühle mich so nackt."

_Oh,bei Merlin_, dachte er, als er ein stöhnen unterdrückte. „Du siehst gut aus…wunderschön."

„Vergiss sexy nicht."

Harry drehte sich blitzschnell zu ihr um. „Mags, warum gehst du nicht schon mal in den Club, „sagte er laut während er sie wütend anstarrte. „Wir werden _direkt_ hinter dir sein."



Sie grinste. „Sicher,… ihr zwei lasst euch Zeit."

Sobald sie weg war, schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Die ist ganz schön anstrengend."

„Ja", sagte Hermione mit einem leichten lachen.

„Ähm…du siehst _wirklich_ hübsch aus, Hermione", sagte er schüchtern, als er seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen schob. „Ich meine…Wow…"

Hermione errötete. „Das ist süß, dass du das sagst, Harry, „sagte sie, als sie sich ihm ein wenig näherte. „Aber ich weiß, dass ich in diesem Kleid merkwürdig aussehen muss und…" Hermione schrie plötzlich auf, als sie mit ihren Absätzen stolperte und nach vorne fiel.

Harry reagierte schnell um sie zu packen und sie fest an sich zu halten um ihr zu helfen die Balance zu halten. Böser Fehler. Seine Hände waren auf ihrem warmen, nackten Rücken, deshalb wusste er jetzt wie unglaublich weich ihre Haut war. Außerdem, passte ihr Körper, durch die Absätze die sie trug, jetzt perfekt zu Harrys und sie konnte nun fühlen, dass Harry nicht nur nett zu ihr war ….Es war unübersehbar, dass er wirklich genoss wie sie aussah. Der Beweis war hart und fest an ihr Beckenknochen gepresst.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er schließlich und sah zu ihr runter.

„J-Ja", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme, als sie sich an seinem Armen festhielt. „Tut mir leid, aber ich arbeite noch daran auf diesen Eispickeln zu laufen."

Harry lächelte sie an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine große Herausforderung ist", sagte er als er einen Schritt beiseite ging. „Bist du bereit um zu gehen?"

Bereit, wie immer, " sagte sie und versuchte so normal wie möglich zu klingen, während ihre Nerven erzitterten. Das war Harry, sagte sie sich. Sie sollte nicht so auf ihn reagieren. Das sollte nicht passieren. Es ging um sie und Ron. Es ging immer um sie und Ron, das ist was alle annahmen. Sogar sie selbst. Sogar Harry.

Entschlossen diese beunruhigenden Gedanken aus ihren Kopf zu bekommen, holte sie tief Luft und lächelte ihn an. „Lass uns los gehen und Spaß haben!"


	15. Chapter 15

15

Als sie vor dem Club ankamen, konnten sie die Musik von drinnen hören und dort war eine riesige Warteschlange, die sich vor dem samtenen Seil bildete. Harry hielt Hermione an der Hand, als sie an der Menge vorbeigingen, sie taten ihr bestes um das Flüstern und das Starren in ihre Richtung zu ignorieren. Sie schnappten hier und da ein paar Sätze auf, als sie vorbeigingen.

„Es ist Harry Potter!"

„Wer ist dieses Mädchen?"

„Es ist Hermione Granger!"

„Sind sie zusammen?"

„Sie hat ja so ein Glück!"

Harry sah zu Hermione herunter und verdrehte die Augen, im Versuch die Situation ein wenig aufzulockern. Sie lächelte mit ihm, als sie schließlich zum Eingang gingen wo ein riesiger Zauberer Wache hielt. Sein Haar war kurz geschnitten und seine Muskeln quollen fast schon aus seinem engen, schwarzen Shirt hervor. Er hatte einen strengen Blick auf seinem Gesicht, aber als er Harry sah grinste er breit.

„Harry, mein Freund", sagte er und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Hey Mike, "sagte Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Hast du Spaß?"

„Das weißt du doch."

„Mike, das ist Hermione. Wir feiern den Erfolg von ihren neuen Buchladen."

„Hallo Schönheit, " sagte Mike, nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. „Warum verlässt du diesen Trottel nicht und haust mit mir ab?"

Hermione lachte. „Das ist sehr verlockend."

Mike zwinkerte Harry zu. „Die Ladies lieben mich."

„Das glaub ich", sagte er trocken. „Läuft alles glatt?"

„Darauf kannst du wetten", sagte er, während er seinen Zauberstab hervorholte und ihn durch die Luft schwang. Eine Pergamentrolle erschien und er nahm sie. „Magpie ist gerade reingekommen, zusammen mit einem Jungen namens Neville. Ich habe deine Liste hier, Harry, du kannst dich drauf verlassen, dass ich niemanden vorbeilassen werde.

„Danke, Mike", sagte Harry und zog an Hermiones Hand. „Lass uns reingehen."

„Tschüss, Mike", sagte Hermione und winkte ihm zu.

„Tschüss, Schönheit, " sagte er, während er das samtene Seil beiseite zog um sie durchzulassen. „du bist hier jederzeit willkommen."

„Danke", sagte sie und folgte Harry in den dunklen und lauten Club.

„Bleib in der Nähe", sagte Harry und hielt ihre Hand fest in seiner, während sie sich durch die große Menschenmenge schlängelten.

Hermione sah sich im Club um, während sie direkt hinter Harry lief. Es gab eine riesige Tanzfläche mitten im großen Raum, die Lichter flackerten überall und die Musik war so laut, dass ihr inneres vibrierte. Die Drinks flogen Magisch hin und her von der Bar über die Menge. Drinks gefüllt bis zum Rand wurden von den Barkeepern in die Luft gesandt und ihr Blick folgte einem über die Tanzfläche bis zu einem Gast, der dann nach oben griff und gierig davon trank.

Harry blieb schließlich am Fuß einer Wendeltreppe stehen, wo noch ein Türsteher stand und ebenfalls eine Liste hatte. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit ihm ließ er sie vorbei und Harry grinste Hermione an, bevor er ihre Hand nahm und sie die Wendeltreppe hinaufführte.

Der VIP Bereich war auf dieselbe Art gebaut wie unten, allerdings war er etwas kleiner und privater. Dort war eine weitere Tanzfläche, die jedoch ein wenig kleiner war, sowie eine weitere Bar und es schwebten mehr Drinks über ihren Köpfen. Harry führte sie zu einem Ende des Raumes und trat auf die Plattform die mit einer langen U-förmigen Couch belegt war sowie einem Tisch in der Mitte.

„Ihr seit hier!"sagte Maggie und stand von der Couch auf, wo sie mit Neville gesessen hatte. Wir haben eine Reihe Getränke bestellt und wollten uns gerade einen Schuss genehmigen. Schnappt euch eine Ampulle!"

Harry und Hermione starrten auf eine Reihe von Ampullen, welche sie oft in Zaubertränke benutzt hatten, diese hier waren aber mit Neonfarbenen Flüssigkeiten gefühlt. Harry zog eine Knallorangene Ampulle und gab eine an Hermione bevor sie sich zu Maggie und Neville gesellten.

„Auf Hermione und ihren Buchladen!" sagte Maggie und sie stießen mit ihren Ampullen an, bevor sie sie hinunterschlangen.

„Wow", sagte Hermione mit großen und feuchten Augen. „Das ist stark." Sie leckte sich dann über die Lippen, packte sich noch einen Drink und schlang ihn runter. Hermione bemerkte, dass die anderen sie geschockt ansahen. „Was? Es ist _wirklich_ gut!"

Harry lachte und nahm sich eine weitere Ampulle. „Na dann, " sagte er und prostete ihr zu bevor er trank.

Maggie zog Hermione beiseite um mit ihr zu reden. „Du siehst so heiß aus, dass Harrys Gesicht unbezahlbar war, als er dich gesehen hat."

Hermione errötete. „Mags, wir sind bloß….."

„Freunde, ja, ja", sagte sie abwinkend. „Jetzt zu mir….Neville ist hinreißend."

Hermione sah sie groß an. „Hinreißend?"

„Ja", sagte sie seufzend, als sie zu Neville rüber sah, der mit Harry sprach. „Er ist so unglaublich schüchtern und du weißt, dass ich eine Schwäche für Kerle habe die in meiner Gegenwart ganz nervös werden."

Hermione nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das tust du."

„Ich möchte ihm einfach in die Backen kneifen, " sagte sie grinsend, während sie an ihrem Drink nippte. „In beide."

„Maggie", lachte Hermione.



„Was ist so lustig?" fragte Harry, als er Hermione einen Drink reichte.

„Maggie möchte Neville in die Backen kneifen", flüsterte sie.

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Drink, als er lachte. „Was?"

„Du hast sie gehört", sagte Maggie. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich werde ihn jetzt auf die Tanzfläche ziehen."

„Kein Wunder, dass es mit uns nicht geklappt hat", sagte Harry, als er beobachtete, wie Maggie einen erstaunten Neville auf die Tanzfläche zog. „Wir haben kaum etwas gemeinsam."

„Ich denke, es ist süß", sagte Hermione und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Harry setzte sich neben sie, er saß dabei ein ganz Stück näher als sonst. Es kamen mehr Leute, hauptsächlich Leute aus ihren Jahren auf Hogwarts, wie Dean, Seamus, Parvati, sowie die Zwillinge. Je mehr Leute auf der Couch saßen, umso mehr wurde Harry an Hermiones Seite gepresst. Er musste schließlich einen Arm hinter ihr abstützen, was ihr erlaubte einen Teil seiner Brust als Rückenlehne zu nutzen.

Hermione drehte dann ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und Harry senkte seinen Kopf ein wenig, da er wusste, dass sie ihm etwas sagen wollte. „Hast du Ginny eingeladen?"

Harry war so abgelenkt von ihrem Geruch; sie hatte sich heute Nacht für Lavendel entschieden; dass er beinahe die Frage nicht gehört hätte. „Oh,…richtig. Ich hatte vergessen es dir zu erzählen." Harry bewegte seinen Kopf weiter runter, so dass ihre Wangen sich berührten, als er ihr von dem Aufeinandertreffen mit Ginny vor dem Laden erzählte.

„Sie hat ein Date?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, ich weiß nicht wer er ist, aber sie war ziemlich schüchtern als sie mir davon erzählte."

„Wie fühlst du dich dabei?"

Harry lächelte leicht, als er seinen Mund sogar noch näher an ihr Ohr führte. „Mir geht´s gut", flüsterte er, während seine Lippen ihr Ohr streiften, was sie erzittern lies. „Ich habe absolut kein Problem damit."

Hermione schloss die Augen, als sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte. Er saß so nah bei ihr, dass sie spüren konnte, wie die Wärme die sein Körper ausstrahlte sich auf ihrem verbreitete und sie wollte so sehr an ihm dahin schmelzen. „Harry…"

„Hey,Harry! Hermione!"

Die beiden fuhren auseinander, um zu einen der Zwillinge zu sehen. „Kommt schon, wir gehen alle auf die Tanzfläche."

Harry sah mit einem Grinsen zu Hermione hinüber, bevor er aufstand und sie auf die Füße zog. Sie folgten den anderen auf die Tanzfläche, bis alle in einem großen, belebten Kreis zusammen waren. Alle tanzten in einer Gruppe, hoben ihre Hände hoch, als sie zusammen mit der Musik auf und ab sprangen.

„Harry", einer der Zwillinge kam zu ihm und schrie in sein Ohr. „Wusstest du, dass Hermione heiß ist?"

„Huh?" schrie er, nicht sicher ob er ihn richtig verstanden hatte.



„Hermione", sagte er auf Hermione zeigend, die mit dem anderen Zwilling tanzte. „Sie ist heiß!"

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Harry, begeistert, dass er nicht der einzige Kerl war, den das schockierte. „Ich meine, sie war immer süß, aber heute Nacht sieht sie unglaublich aus."

„Glaubst du ich habe eine Chance bei ihr?" fragte George.

Harry lachte. „Du und Fred verärgert sie zu sehr, also wahrscheinlich nicht. Außerdem würde Ron dich umbringen wenn er aufwacht."

„Vielleicht", schrie er über die Musik in sein Ohr. „Ich persönlich habe nie geglaubt, dass Ron gut genug ist für Hermione. Er scheint nicht so wie du zu wissen, wie er sich in ihrer Gegenwart verhalten soll."

„Was?" schrie er. „Was meinst du?"

„Was ich gesagt habe." Er zuckte die Schultern, bevor er zu Hermione tanzte, so dass sie nun in einem Weasley Sandwich war.

Harry seufzte frustriert, während er sich umdrehte um die Tanzfläche zu verlassen. Er entdeckte, dass die Couch bis auf Maggie und Neville, die gerade dabei waren sich abzuknutschen, fast leer war. Harry sah Maggie wütend an, als ihm plötzlich richtig bewusst wurde, wem er die Schuld an den lächerlichen Reaktionen auf Hermione geben konnte.

Harry ging zu ihnen rüber und setzte sich grob neben Maggie. „Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Maggie schnaubte verärgert, als sie sich von Nevilles Mund zurückzog. „Hast du was dagegen?" fragte sie gereizt. „Wir sind gerade beschäftigt?"

„Ich habe was dagegen", sagte er wütend und nahm eine Ampulle nur um sie aus Wut zu trinken. „Ich habe ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen!"

Maggie verdrehte die Augen. „Gut", sagte sie, kicherte aber dann, als Neville begann ihren Nacken zu küssen. „Behalt den Gedanken, süßer." Sie küsste ihn kurz bevor sie sich komplett zu Harry umdrehte. „Nun, was ist so wichtig, dass du zwei Menschen unterbrichst, die gerade eine gute Knutscherei genießen?"

„Warum musstest du Hermione so anziehen?"

Maggie blinzelte. „Huh?"

„Warum? Alles war so gut, Mags, ich hatte bis heute Nacht keine unangemessenen Gedanken über sie."

„Ohh, ich verstehe", sagte sie grinsend. „Erstens, das ist eine Lüge, Harry. Ich wette du hast auf diese Weise über sie nachgedacht, aber es war so subtil, dass du es wahrscheinlich gar nicht wahrgenommen hast. Hermione ist heute Nacht so aufgedonnert, dass wahrscheinlich jedes männliche Wesen in diesem Tanz-Club sie heute Nacht unter die Lupe genommen hat."

„Ich fühl mich nicht besser, Mags", flüsterte er und packte eine weitere Ampulle.

„Was ich meine ist", sagte sie leise. „Ist das die Kerle sehen was du jeden Tag siehst."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann dir nicht folgen."

Maggie seufzte. „Musstest du Hermione wirklich erst in einem hübschen Kleid sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie gut aussieht?"

„Natürlich nicht", gab Harry zurück. „Hermione war immer hübsch."

„So? Warum bist du dann so bestürzt?"

„Weil ich….." seine Schultern sackten zusammen und er stöhnte frustriert auf, als er sich gegen die Couch fallen lies. „Ich kann nicht damit anfangen dieses Verlangen für Hermione zu haben, Mags. Nicht wenn Ron noch im Koma liegt, das ist einfach nicht richtig. Hermione ist für Ron bestimmt, jeder weiß das."

„Nicht alle Dinge geschehen so wie du sie planst, Harry", sagte sie und lächelte ihn leicht an. „Denk darüber nach." Sie küsste ihn dann auf die Wange und drehte sich zu Neville um. „Lass uns gehen, süßer!"

„Wir gehen?" fragte Neville benommen. „Du willst mit mir gehen?"

„Natürlich", sagte sie lachend, als sie ihn küsste. „Gib mir bloß ne Minute ich werde mich noch von Hermione verabschieden."

Neville beobachtete wie sie weg ging und wandte sich dann einem sehr amüsierten Harry zu. „Sie will mit mir die Party verlassen! Kannst du das glauben?"

Harry lachte nur. „Hab Spaß heute Nacht!" Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, bevor er auf die Tanzfläche ging, wo er Hermione mittendrin fand.

_Nicht alle Dinge geschehen so wie du sie planst, Harry._

Harry atmete zitternd aus, als er sich auf den Weg zu ihr machte, hinter sie schlüpfte und sie von hinten umarmte. Sie lachte, als sie sich gegen ihn zurücklehnte, nach oben griff und eine Hand um seinen Nacken legte. „Ich habe so viel Spaß, Harry", sagte sie in sein Ohr, während sie sich hin und her bewegten.

„Ich freue mich", sagte er, dann nahm er ihre Hand von seinem Nacken und wirbelte sie herum, so dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Ich habe noch nicht mit dir getanzt."

„Naja", sagte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Ich denke es ist Zeit, dass wir das machen."

„Die Nacht ist noch jung", sagte er, während er an ihrer Hüfte zog, so dass sie nun fest an ihn gepresst war.

Harry beschloss, dass er nicht alles analysieren würde, was sie machten oder sagten, er würde es einfach nur genießen heute Nacht mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Wohin es sie heute Nacht bringen würde wusste keiner, aber die Möglichkeit was passieren könnte, war was es aufregend machte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war nach Mitternacht, als sie beide letztendlich sehr betrunken nach Hause stolperten. Sie lachten beide über etwas das sie schon längst vergessen hatten; dennoch konnten sie noch nicht auf hören zu lachen.

Daisy kam angetrabt um sie zu begrüßen und Hermione kniete nieder um sie zu streicheln. „Da ist ja mein Mädchen, hast du uns vermisst?"

„Sie muss wahrscheinlich auf die Toilette", sagte Harry und zog Hermione wieder auf die Beine. „Warum setzt du dich nicht auf die Couch und ich geh mit ihr raus."

„Okay", sagte sie verträumt, als sie sich kurz drehte. „Ich könnte noch nicht schlafen gehen, ich bin aufgedreht."

„Das bin ich auch", sagte er und beobachtete wie sie zur Couch stolperte, während ihre High-Heels an ihren Finger baumelten. Sie war so bezaubernd, wenn sie betrunken war. „Okay Mädchen, lass uns raus gehen."

Daisy rannte vor ihm zur Hintertür und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass er die Tür öffnete. „Ich weiß, ich beeil mich", sagte er, öffnete die Tür für sie und trat in die warme Sommernacht hinaus.

Daisy brauchte eine Weile um ihr Geschäft zu erledigen, dann musste sie sich mindestens einmal im Gras wälzen, sich dann gut durchschütteln, bevor sie wieder hineinstürmte. „Gutes Mädchen", sagte Harry und kraulte ihren Kopf, als sie an ihm vorbeiging.

Als er rein ging, hörte er Geräusche in der Küche und mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln ging er rüber, um zu sehen, was Hermione vor hatte. „Was machst du?" fragte er, als er sah, wie sie eine Schürze über ihr Kleid zog, während sie etwas in einer Schüssel umrührte.

„Backen", sagte sie, als sie ein Ei aufschlug und in die Schüssel gab und dann weiter rührte.

„Backen?" fragte er lachend, während er zu Theke ging die zwischen ihnen stand. „Was genau?"

Hermione blies ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und rieb ihre Wange, was einen langen Mehlstreifen hinterließ und Harry fand das absolut süß. „Einen Kuchen", sagte sie schließlich grinsend. „Ich weiß nicht ich fühl mich einfach danach."

„Weißt du überhaupt wie man backt?"

„Hey, ich lass es dich wissen", begann sie, während sie aufhörte zu rühren und mit den Löffel auf Harry zeigte. Dies lies unglücklicherweise ein wenig Kuchenteig davonfliegen und direkt in Harrys Gesicht landen. Hermiones Kinnlade klappte runter und ihre Augen waren groß, als sie beobachtete, wie Harry ruhig seine Brille abnahm, die mit Teig bedeckt war. Sie unterdrückte dann ein kichern, während sie ihren Mund mit ihrer Hand bedeckte. „Es tut mir so leid."

„Nein, es ist ok", sagte er, als er mehr Teig aus seinem Gesicht wischte. „Eigentlich ist es genial, weil ich jetzt das hier tun kann…." Er nahm dann eine Handvoll Mehl und schleuderte es genau in ihr Gesicht, wodurch sie keuchte und nach hinten stolperte. Harry lachte, als sie für einen Moment total betäubt dastand um reagieren zu können.

„Ooooh", sagte sie, als sie schrill auflachte, während sie begann das Mehl abzuwischen. „Das bedeutet Krieg." Sie warf dann mehr Teig nach ihm, diesmal doppelt so viel, als es auf seinem Shirt landete.

„Du willst kämpfen, huh?" fragte er, als er begann die Theke zu umkreisen.

Hermione kreischte, als sie versuchte wegzurennen, aber Harry war zu schnell und packte ihr Handgelenk. Er zog sie nach vorne, während er ihr einen Klumpen Schokoladenglasur ins Gesicht klatschte und sie schreite und versuchte von ihm loszukommen. Sie reichte rüber um die Kanne mit geschlagener Sahne zu packen und begann es ihm ins Gesicht zu spritzen, aber er konnte ihr anderes Handgelenk packen um Kontakt zu vermeiden.

Die „Munition" die nicht mehr in ihrem Gesichtern oder Haaren blieb, schaffte es auf den Küchenboden zu landen, was sie beide ausrutschen und ihre Balance verlieren ließ. Harry lachte, als er sie mit einem Arm um ihre Hüfte fing und sich mit dem anderen Arm an der Theke festhielt, er schob sie zwischen sich und die Theke um sie so fest an sich zu halten.

„So viel zum Kuchen backen", sagte Harry atemlos.

„Wir werden nicht wissen, ob es gut geschmeckt hätte", sagte sie lachend, als sie ein buntes Zuckerstreusel aus seinem Haar zog.

„Naja", sagte er, während er zur halb leeren Teigschüssel griff und etwas von dem Teig auf seinen Finger machte.

Hermione sah von seinem mit Teig bedeckten Finger zu ihm. „Versuch es", sagte er leise und sah ihr tief in die Augen, beinahe so als wenn er sie herausfordern wollte. Während ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust schlug, beugte sie sich runter und nahm seinen Finger komplett in ihren Mund und dann saugte sie den Teig in einem langen Zug ab.

Das Gefühl ihres warmen, feuchten Mundes, der seinen Finger umschloss war so heiß. Sein Körper hatte niemals auf diese Art reagiert wie er jetzt reagierte. Selbst das rumknutschen mit Ginny hatte ihn niemals so sehr angeturnt. „Wow, schmeckt es?" brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Mmmm, himmlisch", flüsterte sie und reichte rüber um etwas mehr auf ihren Finger zu machen. „Würdest du gerne probieren?"

Harry packte schnell ihr Handgelenk, bevor sie mehr Teig nehmen konnte. Seine Augen brannten in ihre, bevor er zu ihrem Mund sah. „Macht nichts, wenn ich das tue", murmelte er, bevor er herabschoss und seine Lippen begierig auf ihre presste. Er konnte nicht anders, ihre Lippen waren zu unwiderstehlich….zu perfekt und jetzt wusste er, dass er die Linie überschritten hatte und es gab kein zurück. Er stieß seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen und sie begrüßte ihn, als sie ihren Mund für ihn öffnete.

Ihre Zunge traf begierig auf seine, während ihre Münder wieder und wieder einander verschlangen. Sie wimmerte, während sie eine Handvoll seiner Haare ergriff und sich ungeduldig krümmte, unbedingt seine Nähe wollend.

Harry stöhnte, als er sie auf die Theke legte, nach der Rückseite ihres Knies greifend, während er an ihr zog, bis sie behaglich an ihn gepresst war und ihre Beine sich um seine Hüfte geschlossen hatten. Sein Mund verlies ihren, nur um Küsse auf ihren Nacken zu verteilen, während ihr Körper sich wie ein Bogen zurück bog, als sie anerkennend stöhnte.

Er wollte sie. Merlin, er wollte sie gleich hier auf dieser Theke nehmen. Es wäre leicht, alles was er tun müsste, wäre die Hose runterzulassen und sich in sie hinein gleiten zu lassen und er wäre zu Hause. Sein Mund fand den ihren wieder und er verzehrte sich gierig nach ihr, er liebte wie ihr Mund auf seinen passte, liebte wie perfekt sie auf ihn reagierte.

Was machte sie? Fragte sie sich selbst, als sie spürte, wie Harrys Hände sich an dem Knoten ihrer Schürze zu schaffen machten. Konnte sie das wirklich tun? Mit Harry? Ihrem Harry? Sie konnte nicht richtig denken. Nicht wenn Harrys Mund diese wunderbaren Dinge mit ihrem Nacken machte. Nicht wenn seine Hände sie überall berührten und sie ihre komplette Selbstbeherrschung verlieren ließen. Was machte sie?

Dann tauchten flüchtig rote Haare, Sommersprossen und blaue Augen in ihren Gedanken auf und sie war plötzlich in der Realität zurück. „Harry", flüsterte sie, als sie sich von ihm zurückzog und ihre Hände auf seine Brust legte. „Ich-ich kann nicht." Beide atmeten schwer, während Harry seine Stirn auf ihre legte, eine Geste die ihr Herz erwärmte. „Es ist nicht richtig."

„Hermione", flüsterte er, als er sie sanft ansah. „Nicht….Sag nichts mehr."

Tränen füllten ihre Augen, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich kann das nicht tun….Es ist nicht fair….Ron…."

Harry schloss die Augen und seine Schultern sackten zusammen. „Ron….," wiederholte er.

„Es tut mir leid", weinte sie, als sie den Kopf schüttelte und ihn bestimmt wegschob. Als er einen Schritt zurücktrat, sprang sie von der Theke und rannte hinauf. Er drehte sich um, lehnte seinen Rücken an die Theke, bevor er schwach auf den Boden sank.

Was würde jetzt passieren? Er wusste jetzt wie es war sie zu küssen. Er wusste jetzt wie sie schmeckte, wie es sich anfühlte wenn sie fest an ihm gepresst war. Wie konnte sie das nur alles beiseite stoßen? Er hatte niemals auf diese Art empfunden.

Ron.

Manchmal wünschte er, dass Hermione nicht so verdammt loyal war.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Daisy zu ihm und lief über das Chaos, das er und Hermione veranstaltet hatten. Harry lachte leise, als sie begann die Glasur und den Teig von seinem Gesicht zu lecken. „Daisy, ich liebe dich, aber du bist nicht das Mädchen, das ich will." Harry seufzte dann, als er sie zärtlich kraulte. „Aber trotzdem danke."


	16. Chapter 16

Erst einmal Vielen Dank an meine treuen Reviewer, es tut mir wirklich leid das ich so lange nichts gepostet habe, aber dafür habe ich in den letzten Tagen so viel wie möglich übersetzt und ich werde mein bestes tun um weiterhin regelmäßig Kapitel zu übersetzen.

So, jetzt zu diesen Kapitel, mit dem ich echt zu kämpfen hatte, weil ich manchmal echt lange überlegen musste um eine passable Übersetzung zu schreiben. An ein oder zwei Stellen habe ich einfach den englischen Begriff stehen lassen. Und mit jedem weiteren Kapitel denke ich immer mehr daran wie komisch diese Story doch auf Deutsch wirkt, das Original ist halt immernoch das beste.Aber keine Sorge, ich werde diese Story zu ende übersetzen.

lg

Jessy Black

* * *

16

Draco war spät dran für sein Meeting im Ministerium. Er war angezogen und bereit zu gehen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er sie nicht verlassen. Er hatte, Merlin weiß wie lange, am Rand seines Bettes gesessen und Ginny Weasley in ihrem tiefen Schlaf beobachtet.

Sie lag auf ihren Bauch, ihr langes flammend rotes Haar verteilte sich auf seinem weißen Satin Kissen und ihr langer nackter Rücken war vor ihm entblößt. Was war los mit ihm? Warum konnte er sie nicht verlassen? Er hatte letzte Nacht genug von ihr; er sollte nicht mehr da sein und noch mehr von ihr wollen. Er hatte schon vorher Affären gehabt und sobald er Sex mit einem Mädchen hatte, würde er normalerweise von ihr runter rollen und aus dem Bett gehen ohne sich jemals umzudrehen.

Aber er konnte das nicht mit Ginny tun. Einmal war nicht genug für ihn, obwohl das erste Mal verdammt fantastisch war. Sobald er die Tür geöffnet hatte und sie dort hatte stehen sehen, hübsch aussehend in ihrem Babyblauen Sommerkleid und ihren roten Haaren, die um ihre Schultern wallten, ließ er keine Zeit vergeuden….

_Ginny hob eine Braue. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du die Tür öffnest", sagte sie, während sie ihr Haar zurück warf. „Hast du keine Diener, die so etwas tun?"_

_„Ich habe ihnen heute Nacht freigegeben", sagte er, als er ihre Hand packte und hinein zog. _

_Ginny kreischte, als sie in seine Arme fiel und Draco die Tür schloss und sie an sich drückte. „Du hast deinen Hauselfen heute Nacht freigegeben?"_

_„Ich wollte nicht, dass wir gestört werden", sagte er, während seine Lippen nah bei den ihren verweilten. „Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis Milly mir schließlich geglaubt hat, aber ich konnte sie überreden."_

_„Ich verstehe, also sind wir beide ganz allein", sagte sie und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken._

_„Ganz allein", sagte er._

_„Hmmmm, willst du nicht höflich sein und mir ein Drink anbieten?"_

_Draco küsste ihren Nacken entlang. „Nein", sagte er, als er an ihrem Ohr knabberte._

_Ginny stöhnte, während sie sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände nahm. „Gut", sagte sie, als sie seinen Mund auf ihren runter brachte._

_Der Kuss war alles andere als sanft und ihre Hände waren alles andere als geduldig. Draco verschlang ihren Mund mit aggressiven Stößen seiner Zunge und erbittertem kneifen mit seinen Zähnen. Er zog sie hoch bis sie auf seinen Hüften saß und begann dann zu den Treppen zu gehen, er hoffte, dass sie es zumindest halbwegs ins Schlafzimmer schaffen würden, bevor er sie nahm._

_Ginny bewegte ihre Hüften ungeduldig gegen seine, während sie begann die Knöpfe seines Shirts in Angriff zu nehmen. Ginny stöhnte frustriert und überraschte ihn dann, als sie sein Hemd zerriss und die Knöpfe hervorschossen und sich auf dem Boden verteilten. „Verdammte Scheiße." Er stöhnte, als er auf die Knie fiel und sie auf den Boden legte. „Wir schaffen es nicht einmal zu der verfluchten Treppe."_

_Ginny ließ ein kehliges Lachen hören, während sie sein zerfetztes Shirt beseitigte und Küsse auf seiner Schulter verteilte. „Beeil dich", stöhnte sie, als sie spürte wie seine Hände den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides hinunterzogen. „Bitte beeil dich."_

_„Merlin", stöhnte er, als er das Kleid runterzog. „Ich zittere wie ein unerfahrener Idiot!"_

_Ginny begann darüber zu lachen, aber als sein warmer Mund ihre Brust bedeckte keuchte sie geschockt auf und dann wand sie sich erregt unter ihm. „Draco", schluchzte sie, als sie an dem Verschluss seiner Hose fummelte. „Ich will dich."_

_Nach einem leisen Fluch rollte er runter, während er schnell seine Jeans wegwarf und Ginny ihr Kleid auszog. Draco war innerhalb einer Sekunde wieder auf ihr drauf; sie immer und immer wieder küssend, während seine Hände sie überall berührten. „Ich kann nicht länger warten, Red."_

_„Ja", sagte sie, als sie begierig ihren Rücken krümmte. „Jetzt…Bitte….."_

_Mit einem harten Stoß, tauchte Draco mit einem befriedigten Stöhnen in sie ein, während er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub. Er begann sofort sich in ihr zu bewegen, zuerst waren seine Stöße lang und kurz, aber dann ließ Ginnys leises bitten seine Hüften sich schneller und härter bewegen. Ihre Beine waren fest um ihn geschlungen, während ihre Hüften den seinen Stoß um Stoß begegneten. Sie griff fest in seine Haare und hielt sich an ihm fest, während beide sich ihrem Höhepunkt immer weiter und weiter näherten._

_„Draco", keuchte sie, als ihr Körper begann zu beben._

_Sie kommen zu sehen, während er weiter in sie stieß war einer der sexiesten Anblicke die er je gesehen hatte. Er kam direkt nach ihr, stieß einmal, zweimal in sie und schließlich versank er tief in ihr, bevor er auf ihr zusammenbrach._

_„Jesus", keuchte er, während er noch immer auf ihr liegend nach Luft schnappte. „Red….das war…."_

_„Verdammt fuckingtastic", beendete sie den Satz, als sie schlaff unter ihm lag._

_Draco lachte atemlos auf. „So ist es", sagte er, als er endlich die Kraft fand von ihr runter auf den Boden zu rollen. Ginny rollte neben ihn, kuschelte sich an ihn und begann seine ganze Brust, bis zu seinem Nacken hinauf zu küssen. „Red, was machst du?" stöhnte er, als sie begann an seinem Ohr zu saugen._

_Sie rollte dann komplett auf ihn. „Lass es uns nochmal machen!" sagte sie und stoppte sein stöhnen aus Protest mit ihren Lippen und bewegte diese dann seinen Körper hinunter._

_„Du wirst mein Tod sein," sagte er, als er die Augen schloss, während sie ihre Reise seinen Körper hinab fortführte. „Gib einem Kerl ein wenig Zeit zu….Verdammte Scheiße!"_

_Ihr Mund war auf ihm, bevor er auch nur blinzeln konnte. Er beobachtete sie, während sie ihn mit ihrem wunderbaren Mund liebkoste, bevor er sie schließlich behutsam an ihren Haaren hochzog. „Ich hatte gehofft, es letztendlich ins Schlafzimmer zu schaffen, Red", sagte er, als er über sie rollte und dann in sie eintauchte. „Aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher."_

_Nachdem er sie zum zweiten Mal genommen hatte, war Ginny durstig und sie beide schafften es den ganzen Weg in die Küche. Er gab ihr ein Glass Wasser, dann beobachtete er wie sie völlig nackt in seiner Küche stehend das Glas Wasser trank. Sobald sie ausgetrunken hatte, schob er sie auf die Küchentheke und schlief erneut mit ihr._

_Dann stolperten sie die Treppen hoch, ein paar Küsse und Liebkosungen hier und da, bis Draco sie schließlich auf halben Weg gegen die Wand stieß, er plante bloß sie zu küssen aber das war ein Fehler, da das Küssen zu atemberaubendem Sex an der Wand wurde. Schließlich fielen sie total erschöpft ins Bett und schliefen fast sofort ein. Er wachte einmal mitten in der Nacht auf, da er sie wollte. Deshalb weckte er sie langsam mit sanften Küssen auf, während er in sie hinein glitt._

_Dann hatte er das Vergnügen heute morgen, von ihrem Mund der wunderbare Dinge mit ihm machte, früh geweckt zu werden und bevor er richtig wach war, bemerkte er wie sie ihn mit schnellen, wilden Stößen ihrer Hüfte ritt. Er hatte träge seine Hände auf ihre Hüften gelegt, sie jedoch die ganze Arbeit machen lassen, während er sie beobachtete und den Anblick genoss. Sie seufzte tief, als sie wieder auf ihn sank und ihn innig küsste, bevor sie schließlich, auf seiner Brust liegend und noch immer in ihm, einschlief. Er brauchte eine Weile um die Kraft und den Willen aufzubringen sie herum zurollen und im Bett zu lassen._

Er hatte sie heute Nacht oft genug gehabt, sagte er sich, als er sie weiterhin beobachtete. Öfter als bei jedem anderen One-Night-Stand den er je hatte. Es war verrückt wie sie ihre Finger nicht von einander lassen konnten. Sie war wie eine süchtig machende Droge von der er sich niemals erholen wollte.

Fluchend stand er auf und begann wütend aus seinem Zimmer zu gehen. Er hatte seine Hände auf dem Türknauf, bevor er stoppte und den Knauf frustriert drückte. Er wollte sie nicht einfach so verlassen… er wollte nicht, dass sie aufwachte und dachte, dass er sie nur für Sex benutzte. Natürlich, vielleicht benutzte sie ihn auch; sie selbst sagte, dass sie eine Ablenkung bräuchte um… über Harry hinweg zu kommen.

Sein Kiefer verkrampfte sich, bei dem Gedanken, dass Ginny wieder zu Potter zurückging. „Nur über meine Leiche", murmelte er, als er zum Bett zurück ging. Er machte eine Handbewegung und eine einzelne rote Rose erschien in seiner Hand. Er hatte ihr letzte Nacht irgendwann beim Liebe machen gesagt, dass sie so hübsch wie eine Rose sei. Sie errötete bei seinem Kommentar und er gluckste und küsste sie immer und immer wieder, während er hinunter reichte und sie an den Rippen kitzelte, bis sie schließlich mit ihm lachte.

Er legte die Rose neben sie, wodurch er sich ein wenig unbehaglich fühlte; er war niemals wirklich der romantische Typ. Er küsste dann ihre Stirn, bevor er sich schließlich dazu brachte schnell aus dem Raum zu gehen so dass er nicht zurück gehen würde um mit ihr das zu machen, was er wirklich wollte.



Er ging in seine Küche, um Milly in der Küche vorzufinden. „Guten Morgen, Milly", sagte er glücklich, als er den Umhang nahm der an dem Haken hing. Egal wie sehr ihn diese unbeschreiblichen Gefühle für Ginny irritierten, hatte er immer noch jede Menge Sex gehabt und das würde jeden Kerl in eine gute Stimmung versetzen.

„Guten Morgen, Mr Malfoy, Sir", sagte Milly, während sie vom Stuhl stieg, auf dem sie gestanden hatte um am Herd zu kochen. „Würde Meister gerne dieses Frühstück zu sich nehmen?"

„Nein, danke", antwortete er, als er seinen Umhang anzog. „Ich bin für ein Meeting spät dran, aber ich würde gerne einen Kaffee mitnehmen."

„Sofort, Sir, " sagte sie und bewegte den Stuhl Magisch zur Kaffeemaschine. „Hatte Meister gestern eine gute Zeit mit Miss Weasley?"

Draco grinste. „Das hatte Meister, danke." Er nahm die Thermoskanne mit Kaffee von ihr entgegen. „Hattest du einen schönen freien Abend?"

„Oh, ja, vielen Dank, Sir. Die Hauselfen die schon seit langem hier sind, hatten niemals einen freien Abend, Sir."

„Das überrascht mich bei der Geschichte meiner Familie nicht", sagte er und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Ich tue mein bestes um fairer zu den Hauselfen zu sein."

„Oh, Meister macht das wunderbar, Sir", sagte sie und verbeugte sich vor ihm. „Wir sind alle bemüht sie zufrieden zu stellen, Sir."

„Ah ja, " sagte er, sich wegen der Verbeugung ein wenig unwohl fühlend. „Danke, Milly. Du könntest mir dann bitte einen Gefallen tun."

„Oh, alles, Sir."

„Mach Frühstück für Miss Weasley", sagte er grinsend. „Bring es zu ihr ins Bett, sie schläft noch immer. Lass sie wissen, dass sie nicht übereilt gehen muss, sie kann duschen wenn sie will."

„M-Meister möchte dass ich Frühstück mache? Für Miss Weasley?"

„Ist etwas falsch daran?"

Milly errötete. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Vergeben Sie mir, Meister Draco, ich bin nur überrascht, sie haben mich nie darum gebeten dies für ein anderes Mädchen zu tun, Sir."

„Naja", sagte er, als er angestrengt versuchte nicht vor seiner Dienerin zu erröten. „Ich denke, dass es für alles ein erstes Mal gibt. Ich sehe dich heute Abend, Milly."

Dann apparierte er, bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte etwas zu sagen.

Ginny wachte durch einen süßen, blumigen Duft auf und als ihre Augen sich öffneten, sah sie eine einzelne rote Rose neben sich auf dem Kissen liegen. Sie lächelte schüchtern, während sie ihr Gesicht im Kissen vergrub und nach der Rose griff. Sie seufzte verträumt, als sie die weichen Blütenblätter unter ihre Nase hielt und den süßen Duft einatmete.

Letzte Nacht, bevor sie zu Malfoy Manor kam, wusste sie nicht was sie erwarten sollte oder was passieren würde. Sie hatte sicher nicht erwartet, dass sie so oft mit ihm Sex haben würde, dass sie es nicht einmal zählen konnte. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie dazu in der Lage war auch nur die Hälfte der Dinge zu tun die sie mit ihm gemacht hatte. Er war so erstaunlich; sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Sie schien ihre Hände nicht von ihm lassen zu können und umgekehrt. Sie waren außer Kontrolle und sie liebte jede Sekunde davon.

Ein leises Klopfen brachte sie dazu sich aufzusetzen und die Decke hoch zu ziehen, um ihre Brust zu bedecken. Die Tür öffnete sich und Milly kam mit einem vor ihr schwebenden Tablett herein. „Guten Morgen, Miss Weasley", sagte sie, als sie Tablett zu Ginny schweben ließ. „Mir wurde gesagt, Ihnen Frühstück im Bett zu servieren."

„Oh", sagte sie, als das Tablett vor ihr landete. Das Tablett war voll mit Rühreiern und Speck, zusammen mit frisch gebutterten Toast. „Milly, das sieht köstlich aus."

„Milly hat sich gefreut, dass zuzubereiten, " sagte Milly. „Meister hat mich nie zuvor darum gebeten seinen Freundinnen Frühstück zu servieren."



Ginny errötete. „Wirklich?"

Millys Augen weiteten sich. „Oje,….Milly hätte das nicht sagen sollen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Milly", sagte Ginny schnell. „Ich werde es Draco nicht sagen, das wird unser kleines Geheimnis."

„Danke, Miss. Sie sind sehr nett. Milly mag sie sehr und wünscht, dass sie ihre Herrin werden."

„Oh", sagte Ginny, nicht wissend was sie dazu sagen sollte. „Ich ähm, naja…danke, Milly."

„Milly lässt Sie jetzt frühstücken. Mr Malfoy wollte außerdem, dass Milly ihnen mitteilt, dass keine Eile besteht und sie gerne die Dusche benutzen können."

Ginny errötete. „Danke, das werde ich vielleicht tun."

Milly verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr und verschwand dann mit einem leisen knall.



Ginny seufzte, als sie sich an die Kissen zurück lehnte. Sie hatte sich niemals in ihrem Leben so verhätschelt und besonders gefühlt. Sie kicherte leise, als sie den Rosenstängel zwischen ihren Fingern drehte und die Rosenblüten ihre Lippen streiften. Eine Frau konnte sich durchaus daran gewöhnen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry und Hermione hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet sich den Rest der Woche aus dem Weg zu gehen. Harry verließ das Haus früh morgens, bevor sie aufwachte und sobald Training vorbei war, war Hermione noch immer im Laden, wenn Harry nach Hause kam. Die einzige Kommunikationsquelle für sie waren kleine Nachrichten die sie einander hinterließen, so dass sie zumindest wussten wo der andere war.

Harry fand Nachrichten die sagten: „Ich arbeite noch lange, Essen ist im Kühlschrank." Und Hermione fand Nachrichten die sagten: „Ich geh mit den Jungs aus dem Team aus, bin später zurück." Sie fanden immer eine Entschuldigung um den anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen; beide hatten arbeitsreiche Tage, so dass es nicht schwer für sie war das zu tun.

Als Harry jedoch am Sonntagmorgen aufwachte, genau sechs Tage nach dem Vorfall zwischen ihm und Hermione in der Küche, wusste er dass dieser Tag anders sein würde.

Sontag war der einzige Tag an dem sie frei hatten und den verbrachten sie eigentlich zusammen. Sie gingen Essen oder blieben einfach zu Hause, um im Haus oder Garten zu arbeiten. Harry seufzte, als er aus dem Bett kroch und hoffte, dass er einfach runter gehen könnte und Hermione fragen was sie heute machen wollten.

Dieser Sonntag war anders. Wegen dem dummen Kuss…dem dummen, aber verdammt fantastischen Kuss…waren die Dinge anders.

Er beschloss zum Pool zu gehen und ein paar Runden zu schwimmen, vielleicht würde das helfen um ein wenig Frust abzulassen, den er die ganze Woche verspürt hatte. Er schlief in der Nacht kaum, das Gefühl von Hermione Gliedern die um ihn geschlungen waren und ihr Geschmack verfolgten ihn und wenn er endlich einschlief, träumte er von ihr. Er träumte wie sie beide Dinge Taten bei denen normale beste Freunde nicht erwischt werden würden.

Er konnte nichts dafür, dachte er wütend als er seine Schwimmhose über seine Hüften zog. Sie hatte ein Tor geöffnet. Ein Tor, dass all diese Gefühle für seine platonische beste Freundin aufgehalten hat und jetzt, wegen ihr und diesem verdammten Kleid, dass sie in dieser Nacht getragen hatte und diesem verdammten Kuss, strömten die Gefühle raus und nichts und niemand konnte das Tor verschließen.

Es war seine eigene verdammte Schuld. Er fluchte leise, als er die Treppe runter stapfte und die Bilder zu seiner linken ignorierte. Er hätte sie niemals küssen sollen. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe sie zu küssen, wenn ihr bester Freund im Koma lag. Es war richtig, dass sie ihn aufgehalten hatte, aber er musste nicht glücklich darüber sein.

Er ging in den Garten hinaus und lächelte leicht, als Daisy auf ihn zugerannt kam, um ihn zu begrüßen. Er streichelte Daisy, während er zum Pool ging, hielt jedoch abrupt an, als er Hermione in einem der Gartenstühle faulenzen sah. In einem verfluchten Smaragdgrünen Bikini. Verflucht, es hatte bereits begonnen. Er konnte nicht einmal in aller Ruhe seine Runden schwimmen, weil Hermione hier war…und in diesem verfluchten Smaragdgrünen Bikini unglaublich aussah.

Er war drauf und dran sich umzudrehen und zurück im Haus zu schmollen, aber hielt sich davon ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte ein paar verfluchte Runden schwimmen, also würde er das verdammt noch mal auch machen. Ob mit oder ohne Hermione.

Er stapfte zum Pool und warf sein Handtuch auf den Stuhl neben Hermione, die zusammenzuckte und zu ihm aufsah. „Hey", sagte sie leise.

„Hi", murmelte er, als er sein Shirt auszog.

„Was machst du?"

„Ich werde ein paar verdammte Runden schwimmen", sagte er, ging auf die Stufen zu und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich, Harry, ich war nur…"

Aber er wartete nicht, dass sie den Satz beendete, er tauchte ins Wasser und begann zu schwimmen. Er benahm sich wie ein Idiot und er wusste das, aber er war nicht in Stimmung für die „Lass uns höflich sein und so tun, als sei nichts geschehen" Unterhaltung. Er konnte das einfach nicht, alles was er wollte war seine Runden zu beenden und sich dann hier zu verziehen.

Er hörte Daisy begeistert am Pool entlang laufen und bellen, so wie sie es immer tat wenn er ein paar Runden schwamm. Sie wollte rein und sich zu ihm gesellen, aber es war als ob sie zu viel Angst davor hatte oder nicht wusste was sie dann tun sollte. Andere Male fand er das lustig, aber heute erhöhte das andauernde Bellen nur seine Wut und Frustration.

„Daisy, sei still!" schrie er schließlich und spritzte er sie nass.

Daisy zuckte zusammen und wich zurück, als das Wasser sie traf. „Harry!" rief Hermione. „Das war schrecklich!"

„Naja, es ging mir auf die Nerven", rief er aus und Daisy bellte wieder, also spritzte er sie erneut nass. „Sei _still_, Daisy. Sie hört auf dich, Hermione, sorg dafür das sie still ist."

„Daisy, komm her", sagte Hermione leise, während sie vom Stuhl aufstand. Daisy beobachtete, wie sie sich zu ihr hockte und legte den Kopf in ihren Schoß. Hermione begann ihren Kopf zu kraulen und sah Harry wütend an, der im Pool stand und nach Luft schnappte. „Weißt du, ich weiß, dass du wütend auf mich bist und alles, aber das ist kein Grund das an der armen Daisy auszulassen."

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich", murmelte er, als er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare strich, er fühlte sich bereits schlecht wie er Daisy behandelt hatte.

„Wirklich? Also hat ist die Tatsache, dass du mich die ganze Woche ignoriert hast, deine Art mir zu zeigen, wie sehr du dich um mich sorgst?"

Harry sah sie wütend an. „Du hast auch ein Teil dazu beigetragen mich zu ignorieren, weißt du. Du warst diejenige die mich verlassen und mich mir selbst überlassen hat."

„Wegen Ron!" schrie sie. „Es war nicht richtig was wir gemacht haben, Harry. Ron und ich…"

„Ihr seid bestimmt zusammen zu sein, ja, ja, ich verstehe das laut und deutlich. Ich bin **soooooooo** verdammt glücklich für euch beide, wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich würde gerne weiter meine Runden schwimmen."

Hermione spürte wie Tränen ihre Sicht trübten und sie wischte sie wütend weg. Sie knurrte frustriert als sie aufstand, ihre Sachen packte und ins Haus stapfte. Dieser unerträgliche Mann, fluchte sie als sie die Tür zuschlug. Was glaubt er wer er ist? Nur weil der große Harry Potter einen Korb bekommen hat ist er schlecht gelaunt und schmollt.

Sicher, er ist ein guter Küsser und, ja sie war so kurz davor alles zu vergessen und ihn alles was er wollte mit ihr auf der Küchentheke machen zu lassen. Wenn Rons Gesicht nicht in ihren Gedanken aufgetaucht wäre, hatte sie keine Zweifel wohin das geführt hätte. Also hatte sie aufgehört und das richtige getan indem sie ihm nein gesagt hatte, obwohl es das schwerste war, was sie jemals hatte tun müssen. Sie hatte sich diese Nacht in den Schlaf geweint, mit dem Gefühl seiner Lippen noch immer frisch in ihren Gedanken und das prickeln ihrer Haut, wo er sie berührt hatte.

Ron hatte sie einmal geküsst…nur einmal, direkt vor ihrer Suche nach den Horkruxen, aber Hermione hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie bis nach dem Krieg nicht weiter machen konnten. Dieser Kuss war nichts im Vergleich zu dem den Harry ihr gegeben hatte. Rons Kuss war klasse und er ließ sie aufseufzen und ihre Lippen prickeln. Harrys Kuss war absolut umwerfend und ließ sie sich nach im sehnend und mehr wollend zurück.

Das funktionierte nicht; sie musste weg von ihm. Nur für eine Weile, bis sie sich über die Dinge klar geworden war und bis Harry Ärger und Frustration sich gelegt hatten. Sie hatte schon vorher Harrys Wut erlebt und es war nie eine erfreuliche Erfahrung. Das klügste war einfach weg zu rennen…auch wenn es nur zeitweise war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry schwamm nur noch zwei weitere Runden bevor er es nicht mehr aushielt und aus dem Wasser stieg. Er schuldete ihr wenigstens eine Entschuldigung, er hatte kein Recht so grausam zu ihr zu sein. Als er jedoch dort hin sah, wo sie gesessen hatte, fand er die Stelle ohne sie vor und er war schwer enttäuscht. Er fühlte sich immer so einsam, wenn er nicht bei ihr war, etwas das er immer gefühlt hatte, selbst als sie noch zur Schule gingen.

Er ging langsam ins seichte Wasser und hielt an, als er sah, dass Daisy sich unter einem Stuhl versteckte. Er seufzte und seine Schultern sackten zusammen, als er sich auf den Weg zu den Stufen machte, sich hinsetzte und sich über den Beton Rand lehnte. „Daisy, komm her", sagte er leise und tippte auf den Boden.

Daisy bewegte sich nicht, begann aber ihren Schwanz hin und her zu wedeln. „Komm schon, Daisy. Ich bin nicht mehr wütend auf dich, " sagte er und tippte erneut auf den Boden. „Komm schon…es ist okay."

Daisy kroch auf ihn zu und Harry lächelte. „Das ist mein Mädchen", sagte er, als er seine Arme um sie legte und ihren Rücken kraulte, während er sein Gesicht in ihren von dichtem Fell bedeckten Nacken vergrub. „Es tut Daddy leid, Daisy…es war nicht so gemeint." Harry lächelte, als sie ihren Kopf hob und ihn sanft mit ihrer Zunge küsste. „Na, da haben wir´s doch", sagte Harry lachend, als sie sich auf den Rücken drehte, damit er ihren Bauch kraulte.



Es verblüffte ihn wie leicht Hunde denen vergaben, die sie liebten. Wenn bloß Menschen auch so wären, wäre das Leben so viel leichter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sobald sie gepackt hatte, ging Hermione runter, um Harry eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, in der stand wo sie war. Sie seufzte, als sie zum Fenster ging, um zu sehen, ob Harry noch immer schwamm und konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln, als sie sah wie er sich über den Poolrand gelehnt hatte und Daisy umarmte.

Sie war froh, dass er sich wenigstens bei Daisy entschuldigt hatte und lachte, als sie sah wie Daisy sich auf den Rücken drehte, so dass er ihr den Bauch kraulen konnte. „Daisy, du verfällst seinem Charme leicht", sagte sie laut. „Aber ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf!"

Sie sah wie Harry sie ein letztes Mal tätschelte, bevor er aus dem Pool ging. Er nahm sein Handtuch und begann sich abzutrocknen und pfiff dann kurz, so dass Daisy ihm folgte. Sie war drauf und dran zu gehen, so dass er sie nicht sehen würde, als Daisy plötzlich nach seinem Handtuch schnappte und daran zog.

Harry lächelte und versuchte es zurück zu ziehen, aber Daisy wollte offensichtlich spielen und zog stärker. Schweren Herzens beobachtete Hermione wie Harry Daisy spielerisch ins Gras drückte und die beiden wie ein Haufen Kinder kämpften. „Auf Wiedersehen, ihr zwei, passt auf euch auf." Sie legte ihre Hände aufs Glas und schloss die Augen. „Ich hoffe ich sehe euch bald."

Sie kehrte ihnen dann den Rücken zu, nahm ihre Tasche und verließ ihr zuhause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nach dem Ringkampf, den Harry triumphierend gegen Daisy gewann, gingen beide rein. „Jetzt wo wir uns vertragen haben, muss ich los und mich mit deiner Mom vertragen."

Er tätschelte sie ein letztes Mal und ging dann in die Küche rüber, er wollte erst einmal ein Glas Wasser trinken, bevor er zu Hermione hoch gehen würde um mit Hermione zu sprechen, als er auf die Nachricht die auf der Theke lag aufmerksam wurde. Er hob sie auf und sein Herz sank:

_Ich bin los gegangen um für ein paar Tage bei meinen Eltern zu bleiben. Vergiss nicht Daisy zu füttern._

_Hermione-_

Harry seufzte, als er seine Hände auf die Theke stützte und seinen Kopf senkte. Er hatte wirklich Scheiße gebaut. Er hatte sie verschreckt und er machte ihr nicht den geringsten Vorwurf wegzurennen.

„So, Daisy, " sagte er und lehnte sich runter, um ihren Kopf zu streicheln, der liebevoll an sein Bein gelehnt war. „Sieht so aus als wären wir beide erst einmal allein."


	17. Chapter 17

17

Nach einen langen, harten Tag bei der Arbeit, stapfte Hermione müde in das Haus ihrer Eltern. Es war eine lange Woche gewesen, mit Kindern die in ihren Laden stürmten um ihre Schulbücher in letzter Minute zu kaufen. Sie hatte einen Tag sogar Ginny geholfen, als sie reinkam und sie bemerkte direkt ein gewisses Glühen an ihr.

„Du siehst super aus, Ginny," kommentierte Hermione, als sie sie zu dem benötigten Buch führte.

Ginny errötete. „Danke."

„Was hast du….OH! Das Date!"

„Huh?" fragte Ginny mit großen Augen.

„Harry erwähnte, dass du ein Date hattest," sagte Hermione, als sie das Buch in ihren Kessel fallen ließ. „Ist das der Grund, dass du nicht aufhören kannst zu lächeln?"

„Oh…naja," sagte sie kichernd, während sie mit den Schultern zuckte. „Das könnte etwas damit zu tun haben."

Hermione wusste nicht wer der Typ war; sie hatte Ginny aber noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Selbst dann nicht, als sie mit Harry zusammen gewesen war.

Hermione ging in die Küche, um ihre Mutter am Herd das Abendessen kochend vorzufinden. „Hey, Mum."

„Hermione, wie war es bei der Arbeit?" fragte sie, als sie die Ofentür schloss.

„Es gab viel zu tun," sagte sie lächelnd. „Was gut ist."

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich," sagte ihre Mutter, während sie begann den Salat zu mischen. „Mein Baby besitzt ein Buchladen."

Hermione lächelte, als sie ihre Mutter beobachtete. Sie hatte so ein Glück, dass sie ihre Mutter und ihren Vater in ihrem Leben hatte. Besonders, da sie Harry kannte und wusste was er verloren hatte, ließ es sie mehr schätzen, dass sie mit beiden Elternteilen in ihrem Leben gesegnet war. Sie ging hinter ihre Mutter und umarmte sie von hinten. „Ich liebe dich."

Ana Granger hörte kurz mit ihrer Aufgabe auf, um die Hand auf die um ihren Bauch geschlungenen Hände zu legen. „Na, was ist das denn?" fragte sie verwirrt. „Nicht das ich mich beschweren würde."

Hermione drückte sie. „Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass du geliebt wirst." Sie küsste die Wange ihrer Mutter. „Ich geh hoch in mein Zimmer, um bis zum Abendessen zu relaxen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione lag in ihrem Kindheitsbett und las ein Buch, während sie darauf wartete, dass das Abendessen fertig war. Sie war gerade dabei ein Kapitel zu Ende zu lesen, als ein klopfen an der Tür, sie ablenkte. „Dad," sagte sie, als er seinen Kopf hereinsteckte.

„Hey, ich habe jemanden hier, der darauf brennt dich zu sehen." Er öffnete die Tür noch ein Stück und ein goldener Körper mit Fell raste heran.

„Daisy!" rief sie aus, während sie ihr Buch beiseite warf und den Hund mit offenen Armen empfing, als sie auf das Bett sprang. Hermione lachte, als Daisy mit dem Schwanz wedelte und ihr Kopf an sie schmiegte. „Oh, ich habe dich vermisst!"

„Sie hat dich auch vermisst!"

Hermione sah auf und anstelle ihres Vaters, stand der Mann der sie in ihren Träumen verfolgte in ihrem Zimmer. „Harry."

Harry schloss die Tür und ging einen Schritt näher. „Es ist wahr, es ging ihr miserabel." Er stopfte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und lehnte sich zurück. „Sie hat nicht viel gegessen und an der Tür gewartet dass du rein kommst."

„Oh, Daisy," sagte sie, während ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. „Es tut mir leid, Mädchen."

Daisy antwortete indem sie ihren Kopf auf Hermiones Schoss legte, während ihr Schwanz das Bett klopfte.

„Ich denke sie verzeiht dir," sagte Harry, während er sich auf den Rand des Bettes setzte. „Sie verzeiht ziemlich leicht." Harry seufzte, als er auf seinen Schoss sah. „Wir haben beide irgendwie gehofft, dass du zurückkommst."

Hermione seufzte. „Harry…."

„Nein, warte," sagte er und drehte sich schnell um, um sie anzusehen. „Lass mich reden, okay?"

Sie nickte, während sie sich an ihren Kissen zurücklehnte. „Okay."

„Ich…ich möchte mich nur entschuldigen…dieser Tag am Pool, ich war absolut gehässig und… es war fehl am Platze."

„Harry…"

„Nein, lass mich zu Ende sprechen. Ich muss das los werden." Er seufzte, als er seinen Körper so drehte, dass er ihr gegenüber saß. „Ich hatte an diesen Tag schlechte Laune. Ich habe es gehasst, dass die Dinge zwischen uns sich geändert haben und ich wollte dir dafür die Schuld geben. Ich war so wütend…so frustriert… und ich habe alles an dir ausgelassen. Und an der armen Daisy." Seine Schultern sackten zusammen, während sein Blick sich nach unten bewegte. „Es tut mir leid…alles. Das ich dich geküsst habe…das ich dich ignoriert habe…das ich einfach ein absoluter Idiot bin."

„Harry," sagte sie leise, nahm seine Hand und wartete darauf, dass er aufsah. „Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung für den Pool Vorfall, aber…nicht für den Kuss. Der Kuss war genauso meine Schuld."

„Aber…_ich_ habe_ dich _geküsst," erinnerte er sie.

„Ja, aber ich habe dich nicht aufgehalten." Sie errötete und sah weg. „Zumindest nicht sofort."

„Warum hast du es nicht?" fragte er mutig.

Sie lachte leise auf, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich habe schon lange keinen Kerl mehr geküsst, Harry, und…es fühlte sich zu gut an, als das ich mich sofort hätte zurück ziehen können."

Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Ich weiß," sagte er und stöhnte beinahe, als er sich daran erinnerte wie ihre Lippen sich auf seinen anfühlten. „Es hat sich wirklich gut angefühlt."

Sie atmete zitternd aus. „Aber das ändert nicht die Tatsache, dass es falsch war, Harry."

„Ich weiß," sagte er, riss den Blick von ihr und sah auf Daisy hinunter, die zwischen ihnen schlief. „Es war richtig, dass du mich aufgehalten hast." Er begann Daisy zu streicheln. „Ich weiß, dass du mit Ron zusammen sein möchtest."

„Das ist es nicht, Harry," sagte sie leise. „Ich weiß nicht was ich will, aber…ich…es fühlte sich so an, als ob wir ihn betrogen hätten."

„Du hast recht," sagte er und versuchte dann sie aufmunternd anzulächeln. „Schau, Hermione, lass uns einfach so anfangen wie die Dinge früher waren. Lass uns schrittweise anfangen und sehen wohin es uns bringt."

„Ich denke das könnten wir versuchen," sagte sie mit einem leichten lächeln. „Ich habe es vermisst mit dir zusammen zu sein."

„Ich war ein totales Wrack ohne dich," sagte er und nahm ihre Hände. „Du hättest das Haus sehen sollen, es war ein totales Chaos."

„War?"

„Naja, Daisy und ich waren auf einer Mission um dich zurück zu holen," sagte er lachend. „Wir hätten einen schlechten Anfang gehabt, wenn du in ein total chaotisches Haus zurück gekommen wärst."

Hermione lachte. „Oh, Harry," rief sie aus und warf ihre Arme um ihn.

„Woah," sagte er sie fangend und lachte dann. „Ich hatte gehofft eine deiner berühmten Umarmungen von dir zu bekommen." Er schloss die Augen und hielt sie fest. "Bitte sag, dass du nach Hause kommst. Ich funktioniere ohne dich nicht."

"Natürlich werde ich das," sagte sie. "Ich habe dich auch vermisst,Harry."

"Dann lass uns hier raus und nach Hause gehen!"

"Okay," sagte sie und ließ von ihm ab. "Oh warte...Warum bleiben wir nicht zum Abendessen? Mum macht Lasagna."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. "Lasagna?"

"Sie sind gerade erst aus Italien zurück gekommen," sagte sie lachend. "Mum hat ein paar neue Rezepte ausprobiert."

"Oh. Natürlich, ich liebe die Kochkunst deiner Mutter."

"Super," sagte sie, während sie vom Bett aufstand und ihn auf seine Füße zog. "Du gehst schon vor und machst dich auf den Weg nach unten, ich werde mich noch waschen."

"Okay," sagte er, aber bevor sie gehen konnte, nahm er ihre Hände und zog sie zurück. "Hermione?"

"Ja, Harry?"

"Ich..."_ Ich wil dich. Ich will dir sagen wie hübsch du bist. Ich will dich immer und immer wieder küssen bis mein Herz zu schlagen aufhört. Ich will, ich will, ich will. _"Ich...ich bin froh, dass wieder alles okay ist." Er hob dann ihre Hände und küsste beide sanft. "Ich sehe dich unten."


	18. Chapter 18

Ich weiß, das hat alles etwas länger gedauert mit diesen Kapitel, aber ich denke, dass von jetzte an jede Woche ein VIELLEICHT auch zwei Kapitel übersetzen werde.

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und freut euch auf die nächsten!

lg

Jessy Black

* * *

18

Als die Tage vergingen, verebbte die Spannung zwischen Harry und Hermione und es war genauso wie in alten Zeiten. Sie versuchten nicht mehr einander aus dem Weg zu gehen, sie lachten und sprachen über die selben Dinge wie früher, außerdem kam Harry nach dem Training im Laden vorbei, um auf der Muggelseite auszuhelfen.

Sie besuchten Ron weiterhin täglich,manchmal zusammen und manchmal getrennt, aber sie sorgten immer dafür, dass sie ihn einmal am Tag besuchen gingen.Sie sprachen mit ihm, als wenn er wach wäre und hofften irgendeine Reaktion von ihm zu erhalten, aber leider hatten sie kein Glück.Es war, als ob Ron Millionen Kilometer entfernt wäre und nicht zurückkommen wollte. Aber Hoffnung war das einzige, was Harry und Hermione nicht aufgeben ließ.

Es war Ende der Woche und Hermione kam zu spät nach Hause und das alles wegen der ersten Signierstunde, die sie für die Muggelseite gebucht hatte.Es handelte sich um einen berühmten Muggelautor und sie hatte in den paar kurzen Wochen noch so viel zu tun.

Harry kochte das Abendessen, als sie nach Hause kam und ein Glas Merlot hatte er auch für sie bereits vorbereitet,so wie er es jeden Freitagabend tat. "Hey Mione," grüßte er sie lächelnd, bevor er seine Flasche Muggelbier nahm. "Du bist ein wenig spät."

"Ich habe mit dem Publizisten des Autors telefoniert und versucht mit ihm das bestmögliche Datum zu vereinbaren," sagte sie, als sie sich auf einen der Küchenstühle setzte. "Er ist ziemlich bekannt, deshalb sollte es sich als ein großes Ereigniss entpuppen."

"Wie heißt der Autor?" , während er umrührte, was auch immer im Topf köchelte.

"James Patterson,er schreibt Thriller,"sagte sie und lehnte sich vor um vom Löffel zu probieren, den ihr Harry hinhielt. "Mmmm, ich hatte gehofft, dass es deine Spaghetti Soße ist."

"Ich wollte heute abend Italienisch kochen," sagte er, während er ein paar mehr Gewürze hinzufügte. "Hey, vergiss nicht,dass mein erstes Spiel nächstes Wochenende ist."

"Zu welcher Zeit?"sagte sie, als sie einen Schluck von ihren Wein trank.

"Samstag Nachmittag,"sagte er, während er nach oben griff um ein paar Teller aus dem Schrank zu nehmen.

"Oh, aber mein Laden," sagte sie. "Wir haben Samstags geöffnet."

"Hermione, dir gehört der Laden," sagte er, während er den Teller für sie füllte. "Du vertraust deinen Angestellten jetzt, es wird nicht zu Grunde gehen, wenn du für ein paar stunden nicht da bist."

"Nein, ich denke nicht," sagte sie sich unwohl fühlend, dass sie den Laden zum ersten Mal verlassen würde. "Und natürlich will ich da sein, um dich anzufeuern, Harry."

"Das musst du," sagte er und brachte beide Teller an den Tische. "Du seit unserem ersten Jahr an der Schule keins meiner Spiele verpasst."

Hermione folgte ihm zum Tisch und lächelte sanft, als er ihr den Stuhl hinhielt. "Ich weiß, Harry, keine Sorge, ich werde da sein."

"Gut," sagte er und setzte sich selbst hin. "Außerdem spiele ich gegen den besten Sucher der Welt,alias dein Ex.Freund."

Hermione stoppte ihre Gabel voll Spaghetti vor ihrem Mund. "Victor? Du spielst gegen Victor?"

"Ja, er ist diese Saison zu Puddlemere gewechselt," sagte er mit einem Hauch Sorge in der Stimme. "Ich habe noch nie gegen ihn gespielt."

"Harry, du hast ihn im Trimagischen Turnier geschlagen," erinnerte sie ihn lachend. "Ich bin mir sicher, das du es gut machen wirst."

"Das ist anders," sagte er achselzuckend, als er sich etwas Salat nahm. "Er ist ei ziemlich guter Flieger, Hermione."

"Genauso wie du," sagte sie in dem Versuch ihn aufzumuntern. "Eigentlich glaube ich, dass du ein weitaus besserer Flieger bist,Harry und ein hervorragender Sucher."

Harry lächelte sie dankbar an. "Danke, Mione," sagte er und reichte rüber um ihre Hand zu drücken. "Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich dich dort brauche, du hast immer gewusst, wie du mein Ego steigern kannst."

Hermione lachte. "Das ist eine Gabe."

"Ich werde dir deinen VIP Pass und Tickets geben," sagte Harry und entfernte seie Hand, so dass er weiterhin essen konnte. "Du wirst das Spiel in der Beitzer-Loge mit Maggie und ihrem Vater sehen."

"Wirklich?" fragte sie strahlend. "Gut, ich habe Maggie schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen."

"Sie und Neville sind unzertrennlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie getrennt gesehen habe."

"Oh, weißt du wer über das ganze Gesicht strahlt?" fragte Hermione. "Ginny. Ich habe sie im Laden getroffen, als sie ihre Bücher gekauft hat. Sieht so aus, als wäre das Date ziemlich gut verlaufen."

"Wirklich?" fragte Harry fasziniert. "Woher weißt du das? Wie sah sie aus?"

"Als wenn sie Sex gehabt hätte," sagte sie frei heraus, während sie ruhig Spaghetti auf ihr Gabel drehte.

Harry verschluckte sich a seinem Wein. "Hermione," sagte er leicht lachend. "Meinst du das ernst?"

"Todernst," kicherte sie, aber dann erstarb ihr Lachen. " Es tut mir leid,stört dich das? Ich hatte nicht eimal gedacht, dass..."

"Nein, nein," sagte er schnell. "Ich war nur nicht darauf vorbereitet. Ich meine, gut für Ginny wenn es stimmt, wenigstens einer von uns hat Sex."

Hermione errötete, als sie auf ihren Teller sah. "Ähm...du und Ginny...hattet ihr jemals?"

"Jemals was? Sex gehabt?" Hermione nickte schüchtern und Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, sie hat mich immer aufgehalten, bevor es ernst wurde."

"Also, wolltest du es ?" sagte sie, während sie begann die restlichen Nudeln auf ihren Teller hin und her zu schieben.

"Ich war ein Hormongesteuerter Sechzehnjäriger Junge, Hermione," betonte er grinsend. "Was glaubst du?"

Hermione lachte. "Hab´s begriffen." Sie trank ihr Weinglas aus und griff nach der Flasche um es wieder zu füllen. "Also...wenn nicht mit Ginny, hattest du jemals Sex?"

"Leider nicht," sagte er und trank einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier. "Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich jemanden finden könnte, weißt du, meien Namen benutzen um ein Mädchen ins Bett zu kriegen,weil ich es schon gerne machen würde,aber...ich weiß nicht,aber ich finde es einfach nicht richtig das zu tun."

"Du bist nicht der Typ dafür, eine Frau auf diese Art und Weise zu behandeln, Harry."

Er zuckte die Achseln. "Nein, das bin ich nicht Ich habe so lange gewartet, ich kann genauso gut warten bis ich mit jemand besonderen zusammen bin." Dann hatte er plötzlich ein Bild vor Augen, indem er alles vom Tisch schob und Hermione auf den Tisch stieß und sie sich zu Willen machte. Der Gedanke auf diese Art mit Hermione zusammen zu sein brachte seine Handfläche zum Schwitzen und sein Herz sehnte sich schmerzvoll nach ihr. "Ähm...also...wie ist es mit dir?"

"Ich?" sie lachte. "Wann hatte ich die Zeit um Sex zu haben?"

"Naja, ich weiß nicht, nach allem was ich weiß hättest du Sex mit Krum hehabt haben können."

"Harry!" kreischte sie, als sie ihre Serviette nach ihm warf. "Ich war vierzehn Jahre alt!"

Harry lachte, während er es auffing. bevor es sein Gesicht traf. "Okay, war dumm von mir dich das zu fragen."

"Sehr,"sagte sie und stand auf, um beide Teller zu nehmen."Weil du gekocht hast, werde ich spülen."

"Das ist fair," sagte er und warf seine leere Bierflasche weg. "Ich werde Daisy rauslassen und ich denke, ich werde ein paar Runden schwimmen, es ist ein schöner abend."

"Okay," sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm, als er sich runterlehnte um sie auf die Wange zu küssen. "Ich werde in mein Zimmer gehen und mein neuees Buch lesen. Ich habe eins von James Pattersons Büchern gekauft, ich dachte ich sollte wenigstens eins lesen bevor er kommt."

"Na dann,hab noch einen schönen abend wenn ich dich nicht sehe," sagte Harry, als er spielerisch an ihrem Haar zog. "Ich sehe dich am morgen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ich liebe den Eröffnungstag," sagte Maggie, als sie Hermione das Glas Wasser reichte, nach dem sie gefragt hatte. "Die Begeisterung der Fans, das Spiel...es ist einfach wunderbar."

"Hast du jemals Quidditch gespielt?" fragte Hermione, als sie in der ersten Reihe der Loge Platz nahmen. Beide stützen ihre Beine auf den Rand,während sie auf den Beginn des Spiels warteten.

"Als ich in der Schule war," sagte sie und nahm einen Schluck ihres Wassers. "Ich war auf einer Amerikanischen Schule in Salem, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass meine Mutter aus Amerika stammt."

"Maggies Mutter war ein Muggel und vor langer Zeit, als sie und ihre College- Freundinnen eine Mädchenreise nach England geplant hatten, traf sie Maggies Vater und verliebte sich Hals über Kopf in ihn.

"Warst du gut?"

"Ich war Jägerin, habe die meisten Tore von allen in der Schule gemacht."

Neville setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Maggie und reichte ihr eine goldfarbene Plastikschüssel die wie ein Schnatz geformt und mit Schokoladeneis und Schlagsahne gefüllt war. "Bitte schön, Schatz,"sagte er.

"Oh, du bist ein Schatz," sagte sie und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

"Und Erdbeereis für dich, Hermione,"sagte er und reichte Hermione die Schüssel.

"Danke, Neville," sagte sie, während sie sich in Erwartung auf das Eis über die Lippen leckte.

"Mensch, wann beginnt endlich das Spiel?" sagte Neville, während er sich nach vorne lehnte und auf die Tausenden Fans sah die unter ihnen saßen. "Ich warte drauf zu sehen, wie Harry Krum einen Tritt in den Hintern verpasst."

Maggie tätschelte sein Knie. "Jeden Moment, Schatz." Dann grinste sie Hermione an und verdrehte die Augen. "Er wartet schon eine ganze Weile drauf dieses Spiel zu sehen."

"Es scheint eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, seitdem ich Harry hab spilen sehen,"sagte Neville, als er sich zurücklehnte. "So wie in alten Zeiten,stimmts Hermione?"

"Stimmt,"bestätigte sie lächelnd. "Ich hoffe ohne die Dramen hier und dort."

Neville lachte. "Lass es uns hoffen, du weißt, dass das Drama Harry Potter gerne überall hin folgt."

Apropos Harry," sagte Maggie in einem leisern Tonfall zu Hermione. "Wie läufts zwischen euch?"

Hermione seufzte. Maggie wusste alles was diese Nacht in der Küche passiert war. Ein paar Tage danach wollte Hermione unbedingt mit jemanden darüber sprechen, deshalb rief sie Maggie auf ihrem Handy an. Da ihre Mutter eine Muggel war, hatte sie ein Handy um mit ihr in Kontakt zu bleiben. Hermione hatte eines aus dem selben Grund, deshalb hatte sie sie angerufen und zum Mittagessen getroffen. "Es ist besser,"sagte sie schließlich. "Manchmal ist es schwer, besonders wenn wir _in der Küche sind._"

Maggie grinste. "Ohne Zweifel."

"Ich weiß nicht was ich will," sagte sie und stocherte in ihrem Eis herum."Ich fühle mich zu Harry hingezogen, daran habe ich keine Zweifel, aber was ist, wenn das alles ist, was zwischen uns ist. Nur Begierde? Was es auch ist, es ist Ron gegenüber nicht fair, wenn wir etwas miteinander anfangen."

"Hermione,ich kenne Ron zwar nicht und ich bin mir sicher, dass er ein toller Kerl ist, er würde nicht euer Freund sein, wenn dem nicht so wäre."

"Ich spüre, dass da noch ein aber´kommt," murmelte Hermione.

"Aber," sagte Maggie lächelnd. "Bist du sicher, dass es Ron ist, für den du bestimmt bist?Du und Harry, ihr hab so eine starke Verbindung zueinander, es ist schwer zu glauben, dass du für einen anderen bestimmt bist."

"Jeder nahm an, dass am Ende Ron und ich zusammen sein würden," sagte Hermione achselzuckend. "Selbst Harry."

"Wie ich Harry schon sagte, nicht alle Dinge geschehen so wie du sie planst, Hermione."

"Ich habe es nie geglaubt," sagte Neville und wandte sich den Mädchen zu.

Sie sahen ihn an. "Was?" fragte Maggie.

"Ich habe niemals angenommen, dass du mit Ron zusammenkommen wirst," sagte Neville und sah Hermione an. "Ich habe mich an einem Punkt gefragt wer es sein würde, aber nach dem fünften Jahr, dachte ich, dass du eines Tages mit Harry zusammen sein würdest."

Hermione war darüber erstaunt. "W-was lässt dich das sagen?"

"Es war die Nacht im Ministerium, als du attackiert wurdest." Neville atmete tief aus, während er den Kopf schüttelte. Ich werde neimals den Blick auf seinem Gesicht vergessen, als du gefallen bist, Hermione, es...ihm ist sofort die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Er war panisch, ich habe ihn nie zuvor so gesehen, er hat noch nicht einmal nach deinem Puls gefühlt, ich musste es tun. Die Art wie er dich angesehen hat, dich angefleht hat aufzuwachen... Ich werde das nie vergessen."

"Oh," sagte Maggie, als ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. "Das ist so romantisch."

"Oh hört auf damit," sagte Hermione in dem Versuch es mit einem Lachen abzutun, aber es kribbelte in ihrem Bauch bei dem Gedanken an Harry, wie er über ihr kniete, sie anflehte aufzuwachen. "Er...er war nur besorgt um mich, ich bin seine beste Freundin."

"Das war anders," sagte Neville kopfschüttelnd. "Ich kann es nicht erklären, du würdest es verstehen wenn du es gesehen hättest...er hat total dicht gemacht bis ich ihm gesagt habe, dass du einen Puls hattest Dann hat er sich allmählich wieder konzentriert, obwohl er dafür eine Weile gebraucht hat.".

Maggie sah wie Hermione die Stirn runzelte, als sie teif in Gedanken versunken in die Luft starrte. "Schau," sagte sie schließlich zu Hermione. "Nach dem Spiel solltest du Ron besuchen. Nur du. Richtig mit ihm reden, wenn ihr euch liebt bekommst du vielleicht eine Art Antwort."

"Ja," sagte sie und versuchte sie zustimmend anzulächeln. "Vielleicht mach ich das."

"Hey, es fängt an!" sagte Neville und sprang auf, als die Teammitglieder der Chudley Cannons in die Luft schnellten.

Maggie zwinkerte Hermione zu, als sie aufstand. "Genieße das Spiel,Hermione, mach dir bis später keine Gedanken darum."

Hermione lächelte, als sie sah wie Harry einen großen Looping machte, als der Kommentator seinen Namen ankündigte. "Okay," sagte sie und begann mit den Fans zu klatschen und Harry anzufeuern.

Dadurch, dass Harry und Victor beide talentierte Sucher waren, zog sich das Spiel eine Weile hin. Die Menge liebte die Spannung und natürlich,Harry Potter.

"Hey, seh dir mal das Schild da an," sagte Maggie und gab ihr das Omniglas. "Quer übers Feld und ein drittel des Weges rauf, wo eine Gruppe von Mädchen ist."

Hermione bewegte die Omnigäser über die Menge, bis sie das Schild fand von dem sie gesprochen hatte. Eine junge Frau hielt ein Schild hoch auf dem stand:

_KRUM ist BESCHEUERT und POTTER ist HEIßER!!_

"Oh da ist so schlecht!" lachte Hermione und gab ihr das Omniglas zurück. "Aber sehr witzig."

Die Chudley Jäger waren denen von Puddlemere weit überlegen und lagen innnerhalb von zwanzig Minuten mit fünfzig zu zehn Punkten vorn.

"Sieht so aus, als würde Potter den Schnatz sehen," sagte der Kommentator und die Menge drehte durch. "Krum ist dicht hinter ihm...ooh! Er kann gerade noch einem Klatscher ausweichen den Chudleys Davies in seine Richtung geschlagen hat...Sieht aus, als würde Krum sein bestes versuchen um aufzuholen...aber Potter ist zuuuuuuuuuu schneeeeeeeeeeell! Schauen Sie mal wie er fliegt!"

Die Menge brüllte vor Begeisterung, als sie beobachteten wie ihr Sucher nach unten stürzte und den Schnatz fing.

"Er hat es geschafft!" rief Maggie aus, als sie schrien und jubelten.

Hermione lachte, als sie Harry beobachtete, wie er um das Stadium flog, mit einem Bein und einem Arm vom Besen hing und die Fans beim vorbeifliegen abklatschte. Er näherte sich ihr und Hermione lächelte, als er seine Hand zu ihr ausstreckte. Sie nahm sie und er lehnte sich hinunter um ihr, kopfüber hängend, einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Er zwinkerte ihr dann zu bevor er weiterhin um die Menge flog.

Sie seufzte, als sie eine Hand auf ihre Wnage legte, dann schmolz ihr Herz, als sie sah wie Harry zu einem kleinen Jungen hochflog, der auf den Schultern seines Vaters saß. Er gab dem Jungen den Schnatz und zerzauste spielerisch sein Haar, bevor er zu seinen Teamkollegen zurückflog.

Hermione atmete zitternd ein, als sie sich zu Maggie umdrehte. "Ich werde mich wegschleichen um Ron zu sehen."

"Okay," sagte Maggie und umarmte ihre Freundin. "Versuch später im Tropfenden Kessel vorbeizukommen. Wir haben dort eine Siegesfeier."

"Ich versuchs," versprach sie ihr. "Gratulier Harry von mir."

"Das wirst du tun, wenn du ihn siehst," sagte Maggie und drückte ihre Schulter. "Er wird es viel lieber von dir hören."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry saß an einem Tisch im Tropfenden Kessel, als er missmutig an seiner Butterbierflasche herumspielte. Sein Teamkollegen waren bereits sehr gut drauf und betrunken, während sie weitertranken und lustige Lieder sangen.

Francy das einzige Mädchen in ihrem Team hatte ihn bereits ein paar mal auf den Mund geküsst, sogar ihr Freund, einer der Treiber im Team hatte es geschafft ihm einen zu verpassen.

Er wollte loslassen und eine gute Zeit verbringen, aber er konnte das nicht ohne Hermione. Maggie hatte ihm gesagt, wohin sie gegangen war und ein Teil von ihm war verärgert, wodurch er sich wie Dreck fühlte. ER hatte kein Recht darüber wütend zu sein, dass sie ihren bewusstlosen besten Freund sehen wollte.

Aber verdammt nochmal, er wollte dass sie hier bei ihm war und nicht bei Ron. Und er fühlte sich erneut wie Dreck, da er so etwas auch nur denken konnte. ER hoffte, dass sie danach wenigstens vorbeikommen würde, das war der Grund dafür, dass er noch immer hier war und auf sie wartete. Als er den Schnatz gefangen hatte, war sein einziger Gedanke gewessen, dass er es kaum noch erwarten konnte mit Hermione zu feiern. Natürlich, das letzte Mal als sie zusammen gefeiert hatten, war es zu der fantastischen Knutscherei in der Küche gekommen.

Harry stöhnte, während er seine noch nicht ganz ausgetrunkene Flasche von sich schob und aufstand um zu gehen. Er wandte sich um, um Maggie zu sagen, dass er gehen würde, aber sie hing permanent an Nevilles gierigen Lippen. "Mensch, nehmt euch ein Zimmer, ihr zwei... ernsthaft."

Maggie antwortete, indem sie ihre Hand von Nevilles Haar entfernte und ihm den Mittelfinger zeigte, ohne sich von Nevilles Mund zu entfernen.

"Nett,Mags," murmelte Harry, während er die Augen verdrehte und aus der Bar ging.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

Harry kam in ein stilles Haus. Nicht einmal Daisy lief herbei um ihn zu begrüßen, wie sie es sonst immer tat. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung, aber er wusste nicht was es war. Wo war Hermione? War sie noch immer im Krankenhaus?

„Hallo?", rief er während er weiter ins Haus hinein ging, seine Schritte hallten vom Parkett wider. „Hermione? Bist du…" Er stoppte, als er sie auf der Couch sitzen sah. Sie starrte ins nichts, während Daisy neben ihr lag und den Kopf auf ihren Schoß gelegt hatte, offensichtlich besorgt um ihre Mum.

„Hermione," sagte er und ging zu ihr,schob Daisy vorsichtig beiseite um ihren Platz einzunehmen. „Hermione was ist los? Geht es Ron gut? Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts ist passiert," sagte sie schließlich, sah ihn aber noch immer nicht an. „Wie immer wenn ich Ron besuche,… nichts."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er sie ansah. Sie sah so…verloren aus. So einsam. „Hermione," flüsterte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legend. „Hermione, bitte seh mich an."

„Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen," sagte sie und ignorierte seine Bitte. „Ich meine, ich habe richtig mit ihm gesprochen. Ich habe ihm sogar gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe…ich meine, ich weiß nicht einmal ob ich das tue,aber… ich dachte, wenn ich es sage…vielleicht glaubt er es und wacht dann auf. War das so grausam von mir? Ich liebe ihn…ich meine, natürlich tue ich das, aber…aber liebe ich ihn so wie er von mir geliebt werden möchte?"

Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm, ihre Augen glänzten voller Tränen und sein Herz sank ihm bei diesen Anblick. „Hermione, vielleicht ist das etwas das du nicht beantworten kannst bis er aufwacht…"

„Wie soll ich das rausfinden wenn er nicht aufwacht?", sagte sie während sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. „Wenn…Wenn ich ihn nicht aufwecken kann und wenn du ihn nicht aufwecken kannst, wer soll es dann können?" Sie begann zu schluchzen und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen, ihre Schultern bebten als sie zusammenbrach.

„Oh Mione," sagte er leise, legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. „Vielleicht kann es niemand bis auf ihn selbst. Vielleicht muss er das selbst schaffen."

„I-i-ich k-k-konnte n-nichts aus i-ihm r-rausbekommen," weinte sie. „Nicht einmal einen kleinen Handdruck."

„Shh, Shh," Er rieb ihren Arm mit seiner Hand während er sie an sich drückte. „Bitte weine nicht, Hermione."

„Es ist so frustrierend," fuhr sie fort, als sie ihre Emotionen langsam herausließ. „Ich bin es leid alleine zu sein, Harry. Ich bin es leid mich so leer zu fühlen."

„Du bist nicht alleine, Baby," murmelte er während er ihre Schläfe küsste . „Ich bin hier. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Das weißt du, oder?"

Sie nickte und schluchzte weiter, Tränen liefen nun ihre Wangen hinunter und tropften auf Harrys Nacken. „Harry," murmelte sie, während sie sich noch mehr an ihn schmiegte. „Halt mich…Halt mich fest."

Harry würde in diesen Moment alles tun worum sie ihn bittet, deshalb zögerte er keinen Augenblick als er die Arme um sie legte und auf seinen Schoß zog. Sie saß ihm zugewandt, sie saß auf seiner Hüfte und hielt sich an seinem Nacken fest, während sie noch immer weinte. Harry schloß seine Augen, als er sich an der Couch zurücklehnte, strich ihr übers Haar und bewegte seine großen Hände an ihrem Rücken auf und ab.

Merlin, wie er es liebte sie zu halten. Er vermisste es sie in seinen Armen zu halten. Sie war so warm und weich er konnte nicht anders als zufrieden zu seufzen, während er sich bei ihrer Umarmung entspannte. „Hermione," flüsterte er in ihr Haar. „Bitte…weine nicht, Baby. Ich hasse es dich weinen zu sehen…für mich ist es das schlimmste dich so zu sehen."

Sie atmete ein paar mal zitternd ein. „M-Mir geht´s gut," murmelte sie, als sie sich selbst einredete zu entspannen und sich dann auf seinem Schoß hin und her bewegte in dem Versuch im näher zu kommen.

Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als sie sich auf ihm bewegte. Er schloss seine Augen als er sein Gesicht in ihrem weichen Haar vergrub und machte dann den Fehler tief einzuatmen. Heute war es Irish Spring und verdammte scheiße roch sie gut. Sie hatte bereits eine Wirkung auf ihn, er konnte nichts daran ändern, ganz egal wie unangebracht der Zeitpunkt war, sie hatte einen zu hohen Einfluss auf seinen Körper. Ihr plötzliches aufkeuchen versicherte ihm, dass sie spüren konnte wie sehr er ihre momentane Position genoss. „Es tut mir leid," murmelte er, während er ihre Hüften festhielt. „Beweg dich einfach nicht, ich verspreche, dass ich nichts tun werde."

„H-Harry?" fragte sie scheu, als sie ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter hob.

„Shh," sagte er und nahm seine Hände von ihren Hüften, um ihr Gesicht zu umfassen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen…ich werde nicht…es ist nur so, dass du dich so gut anfühlst…ich konnte nichts dagegen tun."

Hermione umfasste seine Handgelenke, als er weiterhin ihr Gesicht hielt. Sie legte ihre Stirn an seine und ließ ihre Augen zufallen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich diese Wirkung auf dich habe."

„Nun, jetzt weißt du es," stöhnte er. „Also bewegst du dich besser nicht oder… oh Gott." Sie bewegte sich! Sie bewegte ihre Hüften auf ihm. „Merlin., Hermione… stopp." Er bewegte seine Hände schnell zu ihren Hüften und hielt sie fest. „Du darfst dich nicht bewegen, Mione."

„Es tut mir leid," stöhnte sie, als sie ihr Gesicht schüchtern in seinem Nacken vergrub. „ Es ist nur das…"

„Was?" fragte er, als er seine Hände über ihren Rücken strich.

„Ich…ich fühle mich nicht leer, wenn ich in deinen Armen bin," sagte sie und bewegte wieder ihre Hüften, diesmal presste sie sich fest auf ihn.

„Merlin," keuchte er, während er seinen Kopf wieder an die Couch lehnte und die Augen schloss. „Wir können nicht…"

„Es tut mir leid," flüsterte sie, während ihr wieder die Tränen kamen. „Ich…ich weiß nicht was ich will…ich bin so verwirrt..."

„Nein, weine nicht," sagte er und umfasste wieder mit seinen Händen ihr Gesicht und zog sie zurück. „Es ist ok…shh." Er lehnte sich vor, so dass er aufrecht saß. Er drückte seine Lippen an ihre Stirn, verweilte dort für einen Moment, bevor er seine Lippen fortbewegte um ihre salzigen Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinunterliefen, weg zu küssen. „Du zitterst."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich stoppen kann," flüsterte sie, als sie auf seine Lippen sah. „Harry…bitte…"

Das war alles was er hören musste um schließlich einzubrechen. Ihr leises Flehen ließ ihn jeden Sinn für die Realität vergessen. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander und er war verloren. Mit einer Hand erfasste er eine hand voll ihrer Haare während er sie mit der anderen näher an sich drückte. Sie öffnete ihren Mund für ihn und er verschaffte sich ungeduldig Eintritt, während seine Zunge an ihren Lippen vorbei in ihren süßen Mund eintauchte. Er erinnerte sich daran wie wunderbar sie schmeckte, es war schwer zu vergessen wenn er davon jede Sekunde eines jeden Tages träumte. Gierig tauchte er immer und immer wieder in ihren Mund ein, während sie ihn ebenso begierig zurück küsste.

Sie stöhnte gegen seine Lippen, während sie sich auf ihm bewegte, begierig darauf etwas anderes zu fühlen, als diese erdrückende Einsamkeit die sie seit jener Nacht als sie sich von Harry zurückzog fühlte. Jetzt würde sie sich nicht zurückziehen, sie würde das nehmen was sie so dringend benötigte. Und wollte. „Harry," murmelte sie zwischen seinen fordernden Küssen.

Harry legte sie auf die Couch und folgte ihr langsam, während er nicht einmal mit seinen Küssen nachließ . Er platzierte seine Hüften zwischen ihre Beine und sie stöhnten beide zustimmend auf, als sein Gewicht sie in die Couch drückte. Er stieß vorsichtig gegen sie, passend zu den Liebkosungen ihrer Zungen die sich in langsamen, qualvollen Bewegungen aneinander rieben.

Ihre Hände verloren sich in seinem unkontrollierbaren Haar , dann fuhren sie seinen langen Rücken hinab anschließend glitt eine Hand unter sein graues Baumwoll-T-Shirt . Sie hörte ihn ihren Namen murmeln, als ihre Hände über seine warme Haut strichen und das ermutigte sie nur seinen Körper weiter zu erkunden.

Schließlich zog er sich zurück, um sein T-Shirt loswerden zu können. Hermione setzte sich mit ihm auf und ließ ihre Hände über seine gut gebaute Brust fahren, während er versuchte sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Gerade als er es geschafft hatte sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen war seine Brille im Weg, Hermione ersetzte ihre Hände mit den Lippen. Harry stöhnte, als er sein Shirt unachtsam zur Seite warf, so bemerkte er nicht, dass es genau auf Daisy´s Kopf landete, die es schnell von sich schüttelte und das Zimmer verlies.

Harry schloss seine Augen, während er eine Hand in ihr Haar gleiten ließ, als sie Küsse seine Brust hinauf verteilte. Er zog an ihrem Haar bis sein Mund den ihren wieder fand und küsste sie noch leidenschaftlicher als er sie erneut auf die Couch legte. Er legte sich neben sie, zwängte sich zwischen sie und der Rückenlehne der Couch, so dass seine Hände sich jetzt an Orte wagen konnten, von denen er bloß träumte sie zu berühren.

Schließlich verließ er ihren Mund, allerdings nur um Küsse auf ihren Nacken zu verteilen, während er die dünnen Träger ihres Kleids ihre Schultern hinunter zog. Er zerrte das vordere Teil ihres Kleid ungeduldig hinunter und ließ seine Zungenspitze über ihren Brustansatz fahren der aus ihrem weißen BH aus Seide hervorkam. Die Laute die sie von sich gab machten ihn wahnsinnig und er zog einen Teil ihres BH´s mit seinen Zähnen hinunter, bevor er ihre Brust mit seinen Mund umfing und begierig an ihr saugte.

Während sein Mund eine ihrer Brüste liebkoste, fuhr seine Hand ihren Oberschenkel hinauf und verschwand unter ihrem weißen Rock, während er sich Zentimeterweise ihrem Zentrum näherte. Ihre Haut war so zart und er verweilte auf ihrem Schenkel, bevor ein Finger das seidene Dreieck streifte, das den Ort versperrte, an den er dringend gelangen wollte. Hermione keuchte, während sich ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte, deshalb begann er sich zurück zu ziehen. „Es tut mir leid, ich…"

„Nein," flüsterte sie, griff seine Hand und zog sie wieder zu ihrem Oberschenkel. „Hör nicht auf mich zu berühren."

Er küsste sie dann, diesmal jedoch zärtlicher, während seine Finger tief in sie hinein glitten. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, während sie ihn innig küsste, sie bewegte ihre Hüfte leicht gegen seine Hand und ließ ihn so wissen, dass sie mochte was er tat. Er riss seinen Mund von ihren und widmete sich erneut ihren Brüsten, während seine Finger sie näher an ihren Höhepunkt brachten. Er ließ einen weiteren Finger in sie gleiten und presste seinen Daumen fest auf ihren Kitzler , was sie völlig die Kontrolle verlieren ließ.

„Harry," keuchte sie, als sie sich unruhig unter ihm bewegte. „Oh Gott…bitte…" Sie wusste nicht genau worum sie ihn bat, aber sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Das Gefühl von seinem begierigen Mund der an ihren Brüsten leckte und saugte , während seine Finger immer und immer wieder in sie eintauchten war kaum auszuhalten.

Harry hörte sie keuchen, deshalb hob er seinen Kopf und beobachtete wie sich ihr ganzer Körper anspannte und sich ihr Rücken von der Couch hob. Er konnte spüren wie sie sich um seine Finger zusammenzog und ihr Körper bäumte sich auf, als sie lang und hart kam. Der Anblick wie sie einen Orgasmus bekam, den er ihr gab, war etwas das er nie vergessen würde.

Sie kam allmählich von ihrem Hochgefühl runter und atmete tief ein, während sie weiterhin an die Decke hoch starrte. Sie sah dann zu Harry, der sie so intensiv ansah, dass ihr Herz noch schneller schlug als vorher. Seine Finger waren noch immer in ihr und ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich an als würde etwas sie niederdrücken. Es war als ob ihre Muskel zu Gelee geworden sind. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. „Harry," keuchte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Harry stöhnte, als er sich auf sie zu bewegte, während Hermione sich aufbäumte und ihm auf halben Weg entgegen kam. Keiner von beiden konnte glauben was sie gerade getan hatten, aber es begeisterte sie beide und erregte sie vor allem. „Hermione," murmelte er eindringlich, während er sich gegen sie bewegte.

Sie stöhnte als sie sich auf ihn schob und versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen auf den Rücken zu liegen, während sie mit seinem Hosenknopf kämpfte. „Harry," schluchzte sie beinahe, während ihre Hand in seine Hose glitt und ihn sanft umfasste.

„Verdammte scheiße," stöhnte er, während er sie auf die Couch zurückrollte , ihren ganzen Körper mit seinen bedeckte und immer wieder gegen sie stieß. „Hermione,… das ist verrückt."

Hermione konnte sich nur an ihm festklammern, während sie ihn gierig küsste. Sie wusste nicht was passierte, aber sie wusste, dass sie nun nichts aufhalten würde. Es war zu spät sie wollte ihn so sehr und er wollte sie. „Harry, ich wi…"

Das eindringliche Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach was sie sagen wollte.

„Du willst mich doch verarschen," jammerte Harry und küsste sie lang und innig. „Vielleicht gehen sie weg."

Aber das Klopfen kam erneut und diesmal riefen Stimmen ihre Namen durch die Tür.

„Das sind nur die Zwilinge," keuchte er gegen ihren Nacken. „Ignorier sie."

Aber was die Zwillinge als nächstes sagten war etwas das beide nicht ignorieren konnten. Harry zog sich von ihren Lippen zurück und beide starrten sich und fragten sich ob sie sie richtig verstanden hatten.

„Oi!" kamen die Stimmen erneut, gefolgt von mehr Klopfen. „Harry!Hermione!" noch mehr Klopfen. „Habt ihr uns gehört? Ron ist wach!" Zwei weitere kräftige Schläge an der Tür. „Er ist wach und fragt nach euch beiden!"


	20. Chapter 20

20

Sobald beide sich von dem Schock erholt hatten, sprangen sie hektisch von der Couch, während sie versuchten ihre Kleidung zu richten. „Harry, geh und öffne die Tür," flüsterte Hermione hektisch, als sie versuchte ihre BH wieder richtig anzuziehen. Harry ging zur Tür, aber Hermione stoppte ihn. „Harry!"

„Was?", fragte er und drehte sich um.

„Um Gottes Willen, zieh dein Shirt an," sagte sie und warf ihm das zerknitterte Shirt zu.

Er fing es bevor es sein Gesicht treffen konnte. „Oh. Stimmt."

„Beeil dich," sagte sie, während sie versuchte ihr zerknitterte Kleidung zu glätten. Sie hatte viel weniger an als Harry und ihr ganzer Körper war noch immer erhitzt von Harry´s Petting.

Harry rannte zur Tür und knöpfte auf den Weg dorthin seinen Hosenstall zu. Dann atmete er noch einmal tief ein bevor er schließlich die Tür öffnete. „George, Fred."

„Habt ihr uns nicht gehört?", fragten beide gleichzeitig.

„N-nein, zuerst nicht," sagte er, als Hermione atemlos angerannt kam. „Ist er wirklich wach?"

„Ja und er fragt nach euch beiden!"

„Also beeilt euch ihr zwei!"

Die Zwillinge packten sie und zogen sie aus dem Haus bevor auch nur einer von beiden etwas sagen konnte.

„Wo sind sie?" fragte Ron, der in seinem Bett saß, während seine Familie sein kleines Krankenhauszimmer füllte.

„Fred und George holen sie," sagte Molly während sie die Kissen hinter ihm aufschüttelte, noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen. „Bist du dir sicher,dass es dir gut geht,Ron? Brauchst du irgendetwas?"

„Mum, mir geht's gut," sagte er leise und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich fühle mich als wäre ich gerade von einem sehr,sehr langen Nickerchen aufgewacht."

Genau in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Hermione rauschte herein, dicht gefolgt von Harry. „Ron," sagte sie und ging direkt zu ihm. „Oh,Ron."

„Hermione!"rief er aus und umarmte sie. „Du bist okay? Geht es dir gut?"

„M-mir geht es gut,dank dir," schluchzte sie, als sie sich zurücklehnte. „Fühlst du dich gut?"

„Mir geht es gut," sagte er mit einem Lächeln und wandte sich dann an Harry. „Mensch bin ich froh dich wiederzusehen, mein Freund."

Harry grinste und ging dann los,um seinen Freund zu umarmen. „Dito."

„Wenn du hier bist,kann das nur bedeuten, dass er nicht mehr lebt."

„Das stimmt," sagte er leicht lächelnd, während er versuchte nicht zu sentimental zu werden. „Ich hätte es nicht ohne dich oder Hermione geschafft."

„Wir geben euch dreien jetzt ein wenig Privatsphäre,"sagte Molly und scheuchte dann den Rest der Familie raus.

„Ich muss zurück zur Schule," sagte Ginny, als sie zu Ron zurück ging. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wach bist!"

Ron umarmte seine kleine Schwester. „Danke Gin,bis später."

„Tschüss," sagte sie und nickte Harry und Hermione mit einem lächeln zu,bevor sie ging.

„Okay, also ist Ginny in der Schule," sagte Ron und sah zu ihnen auf. „Das bedeutet, dass ich mindestens den ganzen Sommer bewusstlos war."

„D-du weißt nicht wie lange du geschlafen hast?" fragte Hermione, die nun am Bettrand bei seiner Hüfte saß.

„Niemand hatte wirklich die Zeit mir das zu sagen," sagte er und sah erst sie,dann Harry an, der hinter Hermione stand. „Also,…wie lange?"

Harry schob seine Hände in die Hosentasche und sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Es ist die erste Novemberwoche."

Ron's Miene entgleiste völlig. „Ich werd' verrückt," sagte er, als er ausatmete. „Ich weiß,dass es eine Zeit lang war,aber…verdammte Scheiße."

„Oh Ron, es tut mir so leid," sagte sie und nahm seine Hand. „Ich war gerade …ich hab zu dir gesprochen, aber du hast nicht gewirkt, als wenn du bald aufwachen würdest."

„Wirklich?"fragte Ron. „Du warst hier?"

„Das ist keine Stunde her."

„War irgendjemand in dem Raum,als du aufgewacht bist?" wollte Harry wissen.

Ron's Mundwinkel hoben sich. „Es war die witzigste Sache,"sagte er mit leichtem Kopfschütteln. „Es war als ob all meine Sinne wieder erwachen würden,einer nach dem anderen. Erst spürte ich,dass jemand meine Hand hielt,ich wusste nicht wer es war, aber es fühlte sich warm an…dann roch ich einen blumigen Duft, der von den Blumen kam die mir die Leute gebracht hatten, dann roch ich einen Hauch dann hörte ich es."

„Was hast du gehört?" fragte Hermione.

„Jemand hat `Weasley is our king´ gesungen und ich hab mein lächeln gespürt und konnte schließlich meine Augen öffnen." Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war Luna!"

Hermione keuchte auf, während sie eine Hand über den Mund legte und Harry musste ein lächeln unterdrücken. „Luna?" fragte Harry amüsiert.

„Aber sie ist in der Schule," sagte Hermione.

„Sie muss um Erlaubnis gebeten haben mich zu sehen."

Harry konnte nur lachen. „Bei einem Lied über dich aufwachen." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Typisch."

Ron zuckte bloß die Schultern und lachte, während Hermione still blieb.

„So,genug über mich, ich lag im Koma, da gibt es nicht mehr zu sagen. Was habt ihr beide so gemacht?"

Harry sah Hermione kurz an und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was sie vor nicht all zu langer Zeit auf ihrer Couch gemacht hatten. „Äh…wir uhm…" Er sah schließlich zu Ron. „Ich habe ein Haus gekauft. Für uns drei."

„Ein Haus?"

„Yeah,"sagte Hermione leise. „Wir wohnen dort und machen alle für dich fertig. Zuerst haben wir dein Zimmer gelassen wie es ist,aber dann haben wir beschlossen es zu möblieren, so dass du direkt einziehen könntest."

„Wir drei?" fragte Ron grinsend.

„Yep, es ist ein großes Haus auf dem Land," sagte Harry. „Wir haben einen Pool und alles."

„Oh und Daisy!" rief Hermione aus. „Wir haben einen Hund."

„Nein,ernsthaft?" fragte Ron begeistert. „Ich wollte schon immer einen Hund haben."

„Sie ist großartig,"sagte Harry. „Du wirst sie lieben."

„Na, was ist sonst noch alles passiert?" fragte Ron erwartungsvoll. „Ich habe Monat um Monat verpasst, ihr müsst mich einweihen."

Harry und Hermione verbrachten die nächste halbe Stunde damit ihn in alles was passiert war einzuweihen. Hermione erzählte ihm alles über ihren neuen Buchladen,während Harry ihm über seine Arbeit bei den Chudley Cannons erzählte. Ron war sehr erfreut darüber, dass Harry sich für seine Lieblingsmannschaft entschieden hatte.

„Ich hatte bessere Angebote von anderen Teams," sagte Harry. „Aber dir zu ehren habe ich es abgelehnt für eine andere Mannschaft als die Cannons zu spielen."

„Gute Wahl, mein Freund," sagte Ron strahlend. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten diese Maggie zu treffen, sie scheint unheimlich zu sein."

„Sie und Neville sind niemals getrennt," sagte Hermione. „Sie sind sehr süß zusammen."

„Naja, es sieht so aus, als ob ihr beide beschäftigt gewesen seid," sagte Ron und lehnte sich seufzend zurück. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten hier raus zu kommen und mein Leben zu beginnen."

„Wann kannst du gehen?"fragte Hermione.

„Ich kann heute schon gehen," sagte er Begeistert. „Mein Heiler muss meine Werte noch einmal durchchecken und dann kann ich gehen."

„Wir warten," sagte Hermione mit einem Lächeln. „Und wir können dich mit nach Hause nehmen."

„Ich müsste vorher in den Fuchsbau und meine Sachen holen, aber ja… ich würde gerne sofort einziehen."

„Sicher,Ron,"sagte Hermione lächelnd. „Kein beide können es kaum erwarten bis du es siehst. Es war immer etwas leer ohne dich."

Ron errötete und sah auf seinen Schoß hinunter „Danke,Hermione." Er sah dann auf zu ihr und starrte sie eine Zeit lang an bevor er sich räusperte und zu Harry sah. „Hey Harry, könntest du mir einen gefallen tun und mir ein Glas Wasser holen."

Harry war kein Idiot,er wusste dass Ron nicht wirklich ein Glas Wasser wollte. Er hatte gesehen wie er Hermione ansah und dieser Blick gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Was würde jetzt passieren,da Ron wach war?Würde alles was auf der Couch passiert war wieder ein Fehler sein?Würde Hermione sich nun auf Ron einlassen? Sie hatten nicht einmal die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt zu besprechen was auf der Couch passiert war.

Harry erzwang sich ein lächeln. „Sicher schau was ich machen kann." Er sah kurz zu Hermione die schnell wieder weg sah, aber nicht schnell genug er sah noch wie sich ihre Wangen röteten. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Harry drehte sich um und verließ den Raum und ließ Ron und Hermione zum ersten Mal seit Monaten zusammen zurück.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Eine Heilerin namens Mary Ann war mehr als erfreut Harry zu helfen und plauderte glücklich mit ihm, während er ihr den Flur entlang folgte. „Wir haben uns alle hier um ihn gesorgt,"sagte Mary Ann, als sie den Pausenraum betrat. „Wir mochten ihn sehr."

Harry ließ sie reden, während sie Ron's Glas mit Wasser füllte. „Und ist es nicht klasse, dass er durch seine Freundin aufwachte."

„Freundin?" fragte Harry.

„Aber ja," sagte sie lächelnd, als sie ihm das Glas mit Eiswasser gab. „Das blonde Mädchen, sie kam eines Tages, als ich Nachtschicht hatte."

„Ist sie das?"

„Ja, aber sagen Sie nichts," sagte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich sie nicht herein lassen dürfen. Nur die Familie darf außerhalb der Besuchszeiten kommen." Sie seufzte als sie den Weg zurück gingen den sie gekommen waren. „Ich habe es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht ihr `Nein´zu sagen. Es war offensichtlich wie sehr sie ihn liebt."

Harry konnte nur lächeln, als er an Luna dachte und daran wie sie sich immer in Gegenwart von Ron hatte er es nicht vorher erkannt?Luna war in Ron verliebt. „Es _ist _offensichtlich,oder," sagte Harry mit einem Lachen. „Leider ist Ron etwas schwer von Begriff, sie sind nicht zusammen oder so etwas."

„Oh das arme Mädchen," sagte Mary Ann, als sie ihren Platz an der Rezeption wieder einnahm. „Nun ja hoffentlich begreift es Ron jetzt da er wach ist."

Ron der sich in Luna verliebt, wäre die Lösung für all seine Probleme. „Hoffentlich," sagte Harry und hielt das Glas hoch. „Danke für die Hilfe."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey, Sie haben V-Voldemort für mich besiegt…für uns alle. Das mindeste was ich tun kann ist Ihnen ein Glas Wasser zu holen."

Harry war immer froh wenn jemand Voldemort bei seinem Namen nannte. Während eines Interviews, dass er kurz nach dem Kampf gegeben hatte, hatte er die Leute dazu aufgefordert dies zu tun. Voldemort war fort und niemand brauchte zu fürchten seinen Namen zu sagen. „Es war mir eine Freude Mary Ann," sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

Mary Ann bewunderte Harry's Hintern, als er wegging. „Mmmhmm, wenn ich doch nur jünger wäre. Dieser Junge ist absolut zum Anbeißen."

Unwissend darüber, dass Mary Ann ihn abcheckte eilte Harry zu Ron's Zimmer zurück. Er war nervös zurück zu kommen, der Gedanke dass Ron und Hermione alleine waren gefiel ihm gar nicht. Als er die Tür öffnete blieb der Anblick nur für wenige Sekunden bestehen, da beide beim öffnen der Tür aufschraken. Sie waren jedoch nicht schnell genug den der Anblick von Ron's Mund auf den Hermione's war nun für immer in sein Gehirn eingebrannt.

Harry wagte es nicht Hermione anzusehen und hielt seine Augen auf Ron gerichtet. „Dein Wasser," sagte er und stellte es etwas zu fest auf den kleinen Tisch neben ihn.

„Ähm…danke,Harry," sagte er und sah zwischen ihm und Hermione hin und her.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte seine Wut zu kontrollieren. „Ich sehe euch zwei zu Hause."

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, stolzierte er aus dem Zimmer und wollte nur noch verschwinden. Er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, als er zu den Aufzügen ging und hörte wie Hermione einen Augenblick später seinen Namen rief. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, ging an den Aufzügen vorbei und direkt auf das Treppenhaus zu.

„Harry,warte!"

Er lief die Treppen hinunter und Hermione riss die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf und war direkt hinter ihm. „Harry!"

Harry ging in unveränderten Tempo weiter, während Hermione hektisch die Treppen herunter eilte.

Er war zwischen der 10. und 11. Etage, als Hermione ihn letztendlich einholte. „Harry,bitte!"

Harry blieb auf der flachen Plattform zwischen den Treppen stehen. „Geh zurück zu Ron," sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Nein," sagte sie bestimmt. „Nicht bevor du es mich erklären lässt."

„Verdammt,Mione,"fluchte er als er zu ihr herumwirbelte und sie erschreckte, so dass einen Schritt zurücktrat. Harry packte ihre Arme, so dass sie nicht von ihm zurückweichen konnte. „Du hast ihn geküsst. Vor nicht einmal einer Stunde warst du unter mir, hast mich geküsst und dich berühren lassen."

Hermione zitterte unter seinen Händen. „Harry."

„Ich hatte meine Finger in dir," fuhr er flüsternd fort. „Oder hast du es so leicht vergessen?"

„Natürlich habe ich das nicht," sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme, als sie zu ihm aufsah.

„Aber wie kannst du dann…"

„Ich habe ihn nicht geküsst!" rief sie, während sie sich von seinen Händen losriss. „Ich…ich habe bloß mit ihm gesprochen. Rumschwafeln passt da schon eher,du weißt wie ich schwafle wenn ich nervös bin. Ich war nervös plötzlich mit ihm allein zu sein."

„Hermione…"

„Ich war gerade dabei etwas zu sagen, als er mich aus heiterem Himmel geküsst hat," erklärte sie. „Das war als du herein gekommen bist."

„Hattest du vor dich zurück zu ziehen?"

„Natürlich hatte ich das, er hat mich nur überrascht."

Harry seufzte, als er seine Finger durch sein Haar gleiten ließ. „Und was jetzt?"

„Ich…ich weiß es nicht," sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Er nimmt an, dass wir da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben. Es…es tut mir leid, Harry, ich konnte nicht einfach nein zu ihm …er ist gerade aus dem Koma erwacht."

„Also wirst du gar nichts sagen?"

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach sagen? `Hey Ron, es tut mir leid, dass du gerade von einem langen Koma aufgewacht bist,aber wir können nicht zusammen sein, weil ich gerade mit Harry auf der Couch rumgemacht habe.´"

Harry sah sie wütend an. „Das war also alles was es für dich bedeutet hat?"

„Ja…nein…ich weiß es nicht!" Sie atmete tief ein, während sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ron war lange nicht da,Harry, du aber schon. Du warst seit dem Krieg immer da und…"Hermione sah in unsicher an. „Was wenn Ron da gewesen wäre? Würde ich mit ihm oder dir zusammen sein?"

„Du sagst also, dass weil Ron nicht da war ich eine Art…verdammter Ersatz für ihn gewesen bin?"

„Nein!" sagte Hermione,entsetzt darüber, dass er das überhaupt glauben konnte. „Harry, das ist es nicht was ich gemeint habe. Ich…ich werde mich nicht sofort auf eine Beziehung mit Ron einlassen, aber ich werde auch nicht sofort mit dir ins Bett steigen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss sehen wie ich mich in Gegenwart von Ron fühle, ich…Was ist wenn nichts anderes als Lust zwischen uns ist?Was ist wenn ich für Ron bestimmt bin?"

„Bist du nicht!" erwiderte Harry und schüttelte dann den Kopf als er barsch lachte. „Verdammt noch mal, Mione, du konntest ihn nicht mal aufwecken! Luna war es…nicht du."

„Rede keinen Unsinn, das bedeutet gar nichts,"sagte sie obwohl sie nicht sehr überzeugend klang.

Harry seufzte,als er sich von ihr abwandte und tief einatmete um sich zu beruhigen. „Lass mich mal sehen, ob ich es richtig verstanden habe." Er drehte sich erneut um, um sie anzusehen. „Du willst weitermachen, als ob nichts zwischen uns geschehen wäre und sehen wie du dich fühlst. Du möchtest das ich mich zurücklehne und zusehe bis du eine Entscheidung triffst mit wem du zusammen sein möchtest?"

„Ich möchte,dass du mir genug vertraust um das zu machen," sagte sie,während sie auf ihn zuging. „Ich möchte Ron…und dich nicht verletzen."

Harry starrte sie an, er wollte sie schütteln bis sie realisierte was sie die ganze Zeit vor sich hatte. „In Ordung,"sagte er schließlich und hielt seine Hände hoch. „Lass dir Zeit…werde dir über die Dinge klar."

„Danke,Harry…ich bin wirklich…"

Harry ließ sie den Satz nicht beenden. Er streckte seine Hände nach ihr aus und zog sie grob an seine Brust. Sie sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf, als sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern legte. Sie versuchte sich wegzustoßen, aber sein Arm der um ihr Kreuz geschlungen war hielt sie sicher an ihn gepresst. „Harry…"

„Tu was du tun musst,Hermione," sagte er leise,während sein Kopf sich dem ihren näherte. „Aber ich werde mich nicht hinsetzen und wie ein guter kleiner Junge warten. Ich will dich und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit du mich auch willst."

Hermione' s Atem setzte für einen Moment aus, als sie sah, wie er auf ihre Lippen starrte. „Harry…"flehte sie Kopfschüttelnd. „Bitte nicht."

Aber er hörte nicht. Er schloss die kurze Entfernung zwischen ihnen, indem er sich mit seinem begierigen Mund auf ihren stürzte. Wenn dies das letzte Mal war, dass er sie küsste würde er es zu einem Kuss machen an den sich beide erinnern würden. Sie kämpfte zuerst dagegen an und stieß gegen seine Schultern um ihren Mund von seinem zu lösen. Er hielt sie fester an sich und hielt ihr Kinn mit seinen Fingern fest, hielt sie somit gefangen, als er seine Zunge durch die Öffnung ihrer Lippen gleiten ließ. Ihr ganzer Körper entspannte sich und sie gab auf.

Harry küsste sie Leidenschaftlich während er sie an eine Wand drückte. Er tauchte immer wieder mit seiner Zunge tief in ihren Mund ein,während seine Hände nach den ihren Griffen und sie über ihren Kopf an die Wand drückten.

Sie hatte keine andere Wahl,wie konnte sie ihn auch abweisen wenn er doch genau wusste sie zu küssen? Könnte es mit Ron so sein?Sie spürte wie Harry seine Zunge sinnlich an ihre rieb und stöhnte .Unwahrscheinlich.

Harry küsste sie noch ein letztes Mal bevor er sich dazu zwang von ihrem küssbaren Mund abstand zu nehmen. Sie waren beide außer Atem, als er seine Stirn an ihre lehnte. „Du gehst besser," flüsterte Harry schließlich. „Ron wird sich noch fragen wo du bleibst."

Er stieß sich dann von der Wand ab, weg von ihr und ging die Treppen weiter runter. Harry grinste als er ein frustriertes Knurren von ihr hörte, bevor sie die Treppen hinauf stapfte.

Er war absolut verrückt nach ihr.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Der Rest vom November verging wie im Flug für das Trio und für Harry waren die letzten Wochen ziemlich amüsant.

Harry hatte so ziemlich das gemacht worum Hermione ihn gebeten hatte und tat so als wenn nichts zwischen ihnen passiert wäre. Aber er ließ trotzdem nicht locker. Er ging immer sicher, dass er ihr nahe war, so dass sie nicht vergas, dass er da war.

Er versuchte sie zu berühren, natürlich nur versehentlich, ob es nun eine Berührung mit der Hand war oder das zufällige zusammen stoßen ihrer Körper. Es war eine Aufgabe die er immer zu tun genoss, da sie immer ein keuchen von sich lassen würde oder ihr Körper durch die simpelste Berührung erstarrte.

Ron gewöhnte sich an das Leben im Haus. Er verbrachte viel Zeit damit sein Zimmer so einzurichten wie es ihm am besten gefiel. Daisy schien Ron zu mögen, aber Harry bemerkte das sie ihn nicht so sehr verehrte wie ihn und Hermione.

Was Ron und Hermione anging, so war Harry mehr denn je davon überzeugt,dass sie nihct für einander bestimmt waren. Hermione hielt Abstand zu ihm…. zu beiden. Harry wusste,dass Ron von ihrem Verhalten verwirrt war und ihm tat sein Freund leid. Je früher Ron erkennt, dass er nicht der richtige für Hermione ist, desto eher kann er sein Leben weiter führen. Vielleicht würde er dann seine Augen öffnen und erkennen wie perfekt Luna für ihn ist.

Vielleicht sollte er Luna zum ` Victory Ball´ der bald in Malfoy Manor abgehalten werden würde einladen. Ron hatte bereits Hermione eingeladen ,als sie eines Abends am Esstisch saßen. Sie war errötet und stotterte ihre Worte,während sie versuchte Harry's Blick auszuweichen, aber schließlich schaffte sie es eine Antwort hervorzubringen.

Harry lächelte,bei dem Gedanken mit Luna zum Ball zu gehen. Nicht nur würde er hoffentlich Ron Eifersüchtig machen, aber es würde auch nicht schaden ein wenig Eifersucht in Hermione auszulösen. Harry stand vom Bett auf, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog ein leeres Pergament hervor. Es waren noch Weihnachtsferien, deshalb schrieb er Luna eine kurze Nachricht und fragte sie, ob sie sich mit ihm zum Abendessen treffen wollte.

Harry rollte das Pergament zusammen und ging zu Hedwig, die glücklich auf ihrem Käfig saß. „Bist du bereit dafür eine Nachricht zu überbringen?" fragte er und hielt ihr das zusammengerollte Pergament hin.

Hedwig sträubte ihre Federn und flatterte begeistert mit ihren Flügeln.

Harry lachte „Ich werte das als ein ja." Harry band die Nachricht an ihr ausgestrecktes Bein. „Komm mit einer Antwort zurück,okay?"

Hedwig schmiegte ihren Schnabel an seine Hand und flog dann aus dem offenen Fenster. Er sah ihr eine Weile nach bevor er zu seinem Bett ging und den James Patterson Roman nahm, den Hermione ihm zum lesen gegeben hatte. Er war wie fast jeden Tag der erste zu Hause, Ron half den Zwillingen im Laden bevor er genau wusste was er machen wollte. Hermione war in ihrem Geschäft und war normalerweise als letztes zu Hause.

Nach einem langen Training war Harry zurück gekommen, zu einer sehr glücklichen Daisy, die ihn an der Tür begrüßte. Er ließ sie raus, so dass sie ihr Geschäft erledigen konnte und dann folgte Daisy ihm die Treppen hinauf. Nachdem er schnell geduscht hatte, zog er sich ein Sweatshirt und Jeans angezogen und es sich auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht um zu lesen. Daisy lag nun neben ihm und hatte ihren Kopf auf seinem Bauch gebettet, während Harry in seinem Buch vertieft war.

Er war gerade dabei ein Kapitel zu beenden,als er hörte wie die Haustür sich öffnete und wieder schloss. Daisy hob ihren Kopf und ihre Ohren stellten sich auf. „Es ist nur Ron,Daisy," sagte Harry ohne vom Buch aufzusehen. Daisy's Ohren legten sich wieder zurück und ihr Kopf fand den Weg zurück zu seinem Bauch. Harry grinste,als sie trübselig seufzte. „Sie ist bald zu Hause," versprach er ihr, während er ihr mit seiner freien Hand über den Kopf strich.

Harry hörte wie Ron in der Küche rumwühlte um sich vor dem Essen einen Snack zu genehmigen. Seine Schritte kamen die Treppe hinauf und wurden lauter als sie sich seinem Zimmer näherten und waren schließlich nicht mehr zu hören,als er vor seiner Tür stehen blieb und an die Tür klopfte. „Ja, komm rein!" brummte Harry.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Ron betrat da Zimmer, während er an einem Apfel kaute. „Hey Daisy." Daisy hob ihren Kopf und wedelte mit dem Schwanz und sagte Ron damit, dass sie sich freute ihn zu sehen, aber nicht genug um vom Bett zu gehen. „Oh, ich sehe was das bedeutet. Das tut weh, Daisy."

„Sie mag dich," sagte Harry als er zu ihm aufsah. „Allerdings mag sie mich mehr." Er sah dann den Apfel in seiner Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag mir Ron, hast du einen Todeswunsch?"

Ron blinzelte als er seinen letzten Bissen kaute. „Huh?"

„Die Äpfel im Kühlschrank sind von Hermione."

„Nd?", fragte er mit vollem Mund, bevor er noch einen Bissen zu sich nahm.

„Sie wird bemerken,dass der Apfel fehlt und du bist derjenige den sie dafür zusammenstauchen wird."

„Es ist bloß ein Apfel."

„Yeah, aber Hermione liebt diese Äpfel", sagte er lachend. „Sie tunkt sie in Erdnussbutter."

„Seit wann?" fragte er und biss erneut in den Apfel, offensichtlich unbesorgt.

„Mags hat sie vor ein paar Monaten drauf gebracht." Harry zuckte zusammen, als er den halb aufgegessenen Apfel in seinen Papierkorb warf. „Komm schon,man, du solltest das Ding wenigstens aufessen bevor du es wegschmeißt."

„Ich wollte vor dem Abendessen nicht satt werden." Er zog Harry's Schreibtischstuhl hervor und setzte sich. „Apropos Hermione….kann ich mit dir über etwas sprechen?"

Harry seufzte,als er sein Buch schloss und zur Seite legte. „Worüber?"

Ron seufzte. „Also,.. nachdem ich aufwachte nahm ich an,dass sie und ich …ausgehen würden oder so etwas."

Harry nickte. „Richtig."

„Naja….stattdessen sagt sie mir,dass sie Zeit braucht, was ich zuerst respektiert habe, aber… ich scheine nicht an sie ran zu kommen.."

„Ihre Äpfel zu essen ist dafür keine gute Idee."

Ron verdrehte seine Augen. „Komm schon, Harry, ich meine es ernst."

„Du musst ihr mehr Respekt entgegen bringen, Ron, als ihr bester Freund genauso wie als ihre Freund."

„Ich respektiere sie," sagte er,aber dann ließ er die Schultern hängen. „Es ist nur….du kennst mich, ich kann manchmal etwas ratlos sein."

„Yeah, ich weiß," sagte er lächelnd. „Schau Ron, du und Hermione seid meine Familie, ich will das ihr glücklich seid. Was immer zwischen euch beiden vorgeht, ihr müsst es heraus finden. Vielleicht kann der Ball so etwas wie….ein Testlauf sein um zu sehen, ob ihr füreinander bestimmt seid."

„Was ist wenn es ein Desaster ist?"

„Dann bist du nicht dazu bestimmt mit ihr zusammen zu , das wäre nicht das Ende der Welt. Jemand hat mir mal gesagt, dass nicht immer alles so passiert wie man es geplant hat. Denk darüber nach."

Bevor Ron noch etwas sagen konnte flog Hedwig durch das offene Fenster und landete auf seinem Bett. „Super Luna hat geantwortet."

Ron richtete sich im Stuhl auf. „Was? Luna?"

„Mmmhmm," sagte er während er den Brief las. „Ich habe sie heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen. Sieht so aus als könnte sie kommen."

Ron sah ihm verwundert an, als er vom Bett ging und seinen Weg zum Kleiderschrank machte. „Wa-warum?"

„Warum was?" Harry grinste, als er sich zu ihm umdrehte und sich einen Pullover anzog.

Ron stand vom Stuhl auf und ging zum Kleiderschrank. „Warum gehst du mit Luna aus?"

Harry nahm seine Winterschuhe und ging an Ron vorbei um sich aufs Bett zu setzen. „Ich dachte, dass ich sie zum Ball einladen könnte."

Ron fühlte wie sich etwas unangenehmes in seinem Bauch wand, als er seinen besten Freund anstarrte. „Du lädst Luna zum Ball ein?"

Harry sah zu ihm auf,nachdem er sich den ersten Schuh zugebunden hatte. „Warum stellst du so viele Fragen?"

„Warum Luna?"

Harry sah auf seinen anderen Schuh, während er ihn zuschnürte um sein grinsen zu verstecken. „Warum nicht?"

Ron runzelte die Stirn, während er seine Hände in die Hosentasche steckte. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ihr euch so nah seid."

„Ich mag Luna," sagte er und sah zu ihm auf. „Und ich brauche noch immer ein Date. Hast du etwa erwartet, dass ich alleine zum Ball gehe?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht," sagte er schnell.

„Na dann,"sagte Harry und stand auf. „ Ich beeil mich besser, ich treffe sie in ein paar Minuten im Tropfenden Kessel."

In dem Moment erregte das öffnen und schliessen der Haustür ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Harry sah zu Daisy, die aufmerksam auf seinem Bett lag. „Sieht aus als wäre Mum zu Hause!"

Daisy sprang vom Bett und rannte zur Tür und keuchte vor Aufregung, während sie Ungeduldig drauf wartete, dass einer von ihnen die Tür öffnete.

„Ok, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden," sagte Harry, als er ihr die Tür öffnete. Sobald die Tür weit genug für sie geöffnet war, schlüpfte sie durch und stürmte die Treppe hinunter. „Daisy mag mich zwar mehr als dich, aber ich habe keine Chance gegen Hermione."

„Yeah," sagte Ron geistesabwessend, als er Harry hinunter folgte.

Harry ging die Treppe runter und rannte beinahe Hermione um. „T'schuldigung," sagte er und ging in die andere Richtung.

„Nein,es war meine Schuld,"lachte Hermione und ging in dieselbe Richtung wie er.

Sie lachten und gingen den anderen Weg und dann wieder, bis Harry genug hatte und sie hochhob und so drehte, dass sie die Plätze tauschten.

Hermione hatte gekreischt, als er sie hochgehoben hatte, als wenn sie nichts wiegt. Sie konnte ihn nur anstarren als er sie mit diesem Grinsen ansah, dass sie so sehr liebte und hasste. „D-danke." brachte sie schließlich stotternd hervor.

„Viel Spaß euch beiden beim Abendessen ohne mich," sagte er als er sich zum gehen wandte.

Hermione schüttelte plötzlich ihren Kopf aus ihrer Benommenheit. „Warte, was? Wohin gehst du?"

„Ich gehe mit Luna zum Essen aus." Er sah Hermione an, als er sich seine Jacke anzog. „Ich bin später wieder zurück."

Er tätschelte Daisy schnell den Kopf , öffnete die Tür und ging hinaus.

Sobald er draußen war, grinste Harry triumphierend. Die Dinge sahen wirklich nicht schlecht aus.


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

Stunden später kam Harry in ein sehr stilles Haus zurück. Harry nahm an, dass Ron und Hermione sich für die Nacht zurückgezogen hatten….hoffentlich in ihr jeweiliges Schlafzimmer. Das Abendessen mit Luna hatte sich als sehr viel länger herausgestellt, als er angenommen hatte. Er hatte riesen Spaß mit ihr und nachdem sie einiges getrunken hatte, gab Luna endlich ihre Gefühle für Ron zu.

„Ok, ja," sagte Luna mit einem gereizten seufzen. „Ich bin verrückt nach den Idiot." Sie hatte dann ihren Feuerwhiskey genommen und in einem Zug geleert.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er sah, dass sie noch einen bestellte und er selbst trank daraufhin weniger, da er das Gefühl hatte, sie würde jemanden brauchen der auf sie acht gibt. „Luna, er ist bloß schwer von Begriff," sagte Harry und lachte, als ein blonde Haarsträhne über ihr Gesicht fiel. Er lehnte sich vor und hob die Strähne an, er beugte sich weiter vor um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Er hat sich ziemlich eifersüchtig benommen, als ich im sagte dass ich mit dir ausgehe."

Luna lächelte leicht. „Wirklich? Ich meine… wirklich?"

„Wirklich,wirklich," sagte er und lachte dann. „Ich bin im selben Boot wie du, Luna, denn ich bin verrückt nach Hermione."

Luna kreischte und klatschte in die Hände. „Oh, ich wusste es! Ich wusste es einfach!"

Danach schmiedeten die beiden Pläne für den Ball und lachten über die Idee Ron beim Anblick von ihr sabbern zu sehen. „Isch s-saasche dir Haywey," sagte sie und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Iiiiiich werre de üschtese da s-sainn!"

Harry lachte leise, als er ihr auf die Füße half. „Ich bezweifele es nicht,Luna," sagte er als er ihr mit ihrem Mantel half. „Ron wird dir aus der Hand fressen."

„Huh?" fragte sie benebelt und sah zu ihm auf.

„Muggel Sprichwort." Er zwinkerte. „Es ist etwas gutes, glaub mir!"

Harry musste sie diesen Abend nach Hause begleiten, eine Aufgabe, die ein wenig Zeit in Anspruch nahm, da sie anhalten und für eine oder 2 Strophen „Weasley is My King" singen musste. Harry musste gestehen, dass sie eine ziemlich amüsante betrunkene war, aber vor allem war sie ein tolles Mädchen. Wenn er nicht in Hermione verliebt wäre, hätte er es vielleicht mit ihr versucht, immerhin war sie ein süßes Mädchen. Und sie behandelte ihn absolut normal, nicht wie andere Mädchen, die einzige die dies auch tat war Hermione. Sogar Ginny behandelte ihn irgendwie anders.

Harry ging leise die Treppe hinauf und achtete darauf nicht auf die siebte Stufe zu treten, da diese leicht quietschte. Harry ging den Flur entlang und blieb vor Hermione's Tür stehen, er lehnte sein Ohr an die Tür um sehen ob er etwas hören konnte.

Stille.

Harry hielt seinen Atem an, als er Hermione's Tür öffnete und hinein sah. Ihm rutschte das Herz in die Hose, als er sah, dass Hermione nicht in ihrem Zimmer war und das auch ihr Bett noch unberührt war. Er schloss die Augen als er die Tür schloss und lehnte seine stirn an diese und verfluchte sich.

Er war offiziell ein Idiot. Sein genialer Plan war nicht mehr so genial. Er hat sie von sich gejagt direkt in Ron's verdammtes Schlafzimmer. „Verdammte Scheiße!" murmelte er während er direkt in sein Zimmer ging, ohne vorher Ron's Zimmer zu überprüfen. Er hatte zu große Angst davor was er hören würde.

Er stieß seine Tür wütend auf und ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Hermione war auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt und starrte ihn wütend an. Sie war wütend auf ihn, das war offensichtlich, aber sie war in SEINEM Schlafzimmer… nicht Ron's. Das machte ihm zum glücklichsten Kerl der Welt.

„Na, wenn das keine angenehme Überraschung ist," sagte Harry grinsend, als er losging um Daisy zu begrüßen, die am Fußende seines Bettes lag. „Hast du auf mich gewartet,Hermione?"

„Glaub nicht, ich wüsste nicht was du machst,"sagte sie und verließ das Bett um zu ihm zu gehen.

„Was mache ich?" fragte er immer noch grinsend.

„Lächel mich nicht so an, Mister." Sie stieß ihm in die Brust. „Ich durchschaue deinen kleinen Plan."

„Meinen Plan?"

„Du versuchst mich eifersüchtig zu machen!" Sie stieß ihn erneut. „Und es wird nihct funktionieren."

„Bitte hör auf damit," sagte er, während sein grinsen sich in Luft auflöste und seine Augen sich zu schlitzen verengten. „Du regst mich langsam ein wenig auf damit."

„Gut," sagte sie und stieß ihn erneut.

Dank seiner schnellen Reflexe, schoss seine Hand hervor und packte ihr Handgelenk. „Möchtest du das machen?" fragte er leise. „Möchtest du wirklich diesen Weg mit mir einschlagen, weil ich das problemlos machen kann wenn du wirklich willst."

„Lass mich los!"

„Oh, ich verstehe," sagte er und hielt sie weiterhin fest. „Jetzt wo du gesagt hast was due sagen wolltest, willst du gehen."

„Ich will nichts von dem hören was du zu sagen hast," sagte Hermione, während sie versuchte sich loszureißen.

„Nun, das ist wirklich schade," sagte er und zog so lange an ihr bis sie an seine Brust fiel. Mit seinem anderen Arm umschlang er sie und drückte sie noch mehr an ihn. „Ich mag Luna nun mal, Hermione und ich habe immer noch ein Date für den Ball gebraucht."

Hermione sah weg, als sie versuchte sich von seinem festen Griff zu befreien. „Harry, bitte…."

„Oh nein, du hast damit angefangen und wir beenden es." Er ließ ihr Handgelenk los und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihm zugewandt war. „Das Mädchen das ich will….das Mädchen das ich gerne zum Ball mitnehmen würde, wurde bereits eingeladen. Ich mag Luna, Hermione, und ich hatte heute abend eine großartige Zeit mit ihr, aber sie ist nicht diejenige die ich in meinen Armen halten möchte und sie ist nicht diejenige die ich Küssen möchte…."

Hermione's Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „ Harry," flüsterte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll."

„Ich weiß, dass du Ron nihct verletzen möchtest," murmelte er, während er sie an sich drückte. „Ich möchte es auch nicht, aber Hermione… du musst dir über alles klar werden. Ich muss entweder mit dir zusammen sein oder mein Leben weiterführen.." Er zog sie langsam weg und sah sie an. „Ich werde nicht für immer auf dich warten."

Sie atmete zitternd aus, während sie sich von ihm entfernte und ihre Tränen wegwischte. „Ich weiß, Harry. Ich… lass uns einfach zum Ball gehen und sehen wie es danach weitergeht, okay?"

„In Ordnung."

„Ich…ich bin froh das du Spaß mit Luna hattest."

„Yeah, sie hat ein wenig mit dem trinken übertrieben. Ich musste sicher gehen, dass sie gut nach Hause kommt."

„Immer der Gentleman," sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Er zuckte die Schultern, als sie zu seiner Tür gingen. „Sie ist im selben Boot wie ich…."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „ich verstehe nicht."

„Sie will mit jemanden zusammen, der glaubt mit jemand anderen zusammen sein zu wollen."

„Mit wem möchte sie zusammen sein?"

„Ich glaube das weißt du," Harry öffnete die Tür für sie. „Gute Nacht, Hermione!"

Hermione ging langsam aus seinem Zimmer. „Ich, uh…. Gute Nacht, Harry." Sie wandte sich dann an Daisy, die noch immer auf Harry's Bett lag. „Daisy, komm her."

Daisy hob ihren Kopf und stöhnte dann leise, bevor sie sich auf die Seite rollte und liegen blieb.

„Sieht so aus, als wenn sie heute bei dir schlafen möchte." Hermione seufzte kopfschüttelnd.

„Sieht so aus," sagte er grinsend. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Daisy ihn Hermione bevorzugte, deshalb schätzte er diese Momente so oft er konnte. „Bis morgen, Hermione."

Sobald Hermione alleine im Flur war seufzte sie frustriert, während sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurückzog. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht so viel schlafen würde wie Harry, er hatte wenigstens jemand warmes an den er sich anschmiegen konnte.

Wegen ihrer dummen Sturheit hatte sie niemanden.


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

„Warum brauchen Mädchen so verdammt lange?" sagte Ron, als er ungeduldig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab ging, während Harry auf der Couch saß und ihm dabei zusah. „Ich meine, was machen die genau?"

„Zeit damit verbringen um hübsch auszusehen, damit Männer wie wir sie die ganze Nacht anstarren können," sagte Harry lachend. „Warum sonst?"

„Yeah," Ron grinste und blieb stehen um an seinen Festtagsumhang zu fummeln. „Gut dass ich mir bei Hermione darum keine Sorgen machen muss."

Harry's lächeln löste sich in Luft auf. „Was meinst du damit?"

Ron zuckte die Achseln. „Na, es ist doch nur Hermione, Harry. Wir kennen sie seit sie elf Jahre alt ist."

Harry lachte barsch. „Die ist nicht mehr elf, Ron."

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt was ich meine."

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht," sagte Harry energisch, während er die Arme über der Brust verschränkte. „Sag mir etwas, Ron, fühlst du dich überhaupt angezogen von Hermione?"

Ron's Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Ich…Natürlich bin ich das, Harry. Was ist das für eine Frage?"

„Eine angemessene wie es scheint." Harry stand auf und ging zu ihm. „Was fühlst du wenn du bei ihr bist?"

Ron seufzte. „Komm schon, Harry, du weißt, dass ich es nicht ,mag über dieses Zeug zu reden. Ich fühl mich unwohl bei solchen Fragen."

„Beantworte einfach die Frage, Ron," fauchte Harry. „Werde erwachsen, verdammt du bist älter als ich."

Ron atmete frustriert aus. „In Ordnung, gut. Du bist ja richtig gemein geworden."

„Nein," er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nach dem Krieg lediglich erwachsen geworden." Harry legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ernsthaft, Ron, was fühlst du wenn du bei ihr bist?"

„Glücklich, denke ich. Ich bin immer glücklich wenn ich sie sehe."

„Ron, ich bin glücklich wenn ich dich sehe, aber das heißt nicht dass ich deshalb mit dir rumknutschen möchte."

Ron zuckte zusammen. „Habs begriffen. Okay, ich weiß es also nicht. Ich fühle mich wohl wenn ich bei ihr bin, das habe ich immer, deshalb habe ich sie so lange gemocht."

„Ist es das was du willst? Eine Beziehung die komfortabel ist?"

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Hmm, ja…sollte ich das nicht?" fragte Ron und sah ein wenig unsicher aus.

„Komfortabel ist sicher,Ron."

„Ist sicher nicht gut?"

Harry seufzte. „Okay, weißt du noch als du im vierten Jahr total für Fleur geschwärmt hast?"

„Sie ist jetzt meine Schwägerin, Harry!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß," sagte Harry. „Aber versuch dich daran zu erinnern wie es vorher war, wenn du sie angesehen hast…was hast du da gefühlt?"

„Es war grauenhaft," sagte Ron. „Ich habe mich immer so gefühlt, als ob ich mich jeden Augenblick übergeben müsste, ich konnte nicht richtig sprechen und ich habe geschwitzt."

Harry grinste. „Und fühlst du das jemals wenn du bei Hermione bist?"

Ron lachte. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Harry, natürlich nicht!"

„Da hast du's," sagte Harry und schubste ihn leicht. „Vielleicht fühlst du nicht auf die Art für Hermione. Ich weiß du dachtest immer, das du es tust, aber vielleicht fühlst du dich einfach nicht auf die Art zu ihr hingezogen."

„Ich denke, dass Hermione sehr hübsch ist."

„Das ist nicht gut genug," sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Du kannst denken, dass eine Person hübsch ist, aber das bedeutet nicht dass die Chemie zwischen euch automatisch stimmt."

Ron seufzte frustriert. „Das ist alles so verwirrend."

„Schau Ron, halte dich einfach an heute abend und versuch dir über alles im Klaren zu werden. Ich meine versuche wirklich dich mit Hermione zu sehen und find heraus wie du dich fühlst. Es ist euch beiden gegenüber nicht fair wenn du so weitermachst."

Ron ließ die Schultern hängen. „Yeah, ich weiß."

Harry klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schultern. „Keine Sorge, es wird schon."

„Ich hoffe es. Ich kann nicht viel mehr davon ertragen."

Harry lachte. „Hör zu ich gehe jetzt Daisy suchen und sorge dafür, dass sie raus kommt, bevor wir gehen."

„Okay. Ich denke, ich warte einfach hier."

Harry nickte und ging dann hoch um nach Daisy zu suchen, während Ron sich auf die Couch setzte und weiterhin wartete. Krummbein sprang neben ihm auf die Couch und Ron sah ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. „Was ist das?" fragte Ron während er ihm den Kopf tätschelte. „Bist du tatsächlich freundlich zu mir?"

Krummbein rollte sich auf seinen Rücken und schnurrte, als er ihm den Bauch kraulte. „Na ich muss schon sagen, das ist was neues. Wahrscheinlich musst du mal ordentlich gekrault werden und ich bin deine einzige Option dafür."

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Krummbein genug und sprang von der Couch. Ron war drauf und dran nach oben zu gehen und nach Harry und Hermione zu sehen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Ron ging zur Tür und als er sie öffnete wurde er von den Gefühlen, die er Harry gerade erklärt hatte, nahezu erschlagen.

Luna Lovegood stand in der Tür und sah absolut hübsch aus in ihren Königsblauen Roben die zu ihrer Augenfarbe passten. Seine Handflächen begannen zu Schwitzen und als er den leichten Vanille Duft wahrnahm rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose. „L-Luna," sagte er endlich, während er seine verschwitzten Hände in der Hosentasche versteckte. „W-was machst du hier? Ich dachte Harry wollte dich abholen."

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich spät dran sein würde," sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Er sagte ich solle einfach herkommen wenn ich fertig bin."

„Oh."

Luna beobachtete wie er sie noch immer dämlich anstarrte. „Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Was? Oh! Entschuldigung, ähm….yeah, natürlich." Ron ging ein wenig zurück um die Tür vollständig zu öffnen. „Ähm…Hermione ist noch nicht fertig….und ähm Harry sucht Daisy um sie gleich raus zu lassen."

„Okay." Sie ging an ihm vorbei und berührte ihn dabei leicht, das zusammenzucken von Ron blieb ihr dabei nicht unbemerkt. „Mir macht es nichts aus zu warten."

Ron schloss die Tür hinter sich und atmete tief ein, bevor er ihr ins Wohnzimmer folgte. „Ähm… möchtest du dich hinsetzen?"

„Danke,Ronald, sehr gerne!"

Sie schien zu gleiten, als sie zur Couch hinüber ging und sie setzte sich so problemlos hin,dass es elegant wirkte. „Willst du dich nicht mit mir hinsetzen, Ronald?"

_Schlechte Idee! Denk dir eine Entschuldigung aus! _„Sicher." _Verdammter Idiot!_

Ron setzte sich steif neben Luna, als ihn ihr Duft wieder erreichte. Der Geruch kam ihn irgendwie bekannt vor und dann erinnerte er sich, dass dies eines der ersten Dinge war die er gerochen hatte als er aufwachte. Er roch Blumen vermischt mit Vanille und zu der Zeit hatte er sich keinerlei Gedanken darum gemacht. Jetzt verstand er, dass der Geruch der ihm dabei wieder zu erwachen von Luna kam.

Ron warf Luna einen heimlichen Blick zu, die sich umdrehte und zurücklächelte, was Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch auslöste. Mit Luna zusammen zu sein war alles andere als angenehm. Er sah dann hinunter auf ihre Beine und stöhnte beinahe gequält auf.

###################

Harry lief hoch um Daisy zu suchen, er rief ihren Namen als er zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm. Er ging in sein Zimmer und war nicht überrascht sie tief schlafend unter der Decke seines ungemachten Bettes zu finden. „Bequem, oder?"

Daisy hob ihren Kopf vom Kissen, aber rührte sich nicht.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich gehört hast." Harry klatschte in die Hände. „Komm schon, aufstehen!"

Daisy brummte und ließ ihren Kopf auf das Kissen zurückfallen.

„Daisy Granger Potter, lass mich nihct deine Mum auf dich hetzen."

Daisy grunzte bevor sie schnell aufstand und sich erstmal richtig durschüttelte bevor sie vom Bett sprang.

Harry lächelte, als sie an ihm vorbei ging. „Ja, das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Klappt wunderbar!"

Daisy blieb am oberen Treppenabsatz stehen und sah zu ihm zurück.

„Geh schon, du weißt wie man raus kommt," drängte er sie, während e die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Hermione war klug genug einen Zauber zu nutzen der die Tür öffnete sobald Daisy die Tür mit der Pfote berührte. Sie konnte so oft sie wollte alleine rausgehen, aber sie mussten sie manchmal noch immer dazu überreden wenn sie zu Faul war.

Daisy seufzte als sie sich ihren Weg nach unten bannte und Harry lächelte, als er dabei war ihr nach unten zu folgen, aber das öffnen einer Tür hinter ihm hielt ihn davon ab. Er drehte sich um und sah wie Hermione auf ihn zu kam und ihre Gegenwart raubte ihm fast den Atem. In seinen Augen war sie immer wunderschön, aber heute abend sah sie umwerfend aus, so sehr dass er Angst hatte sie sei nicht real.

„Wow," brachte er schließlich hervor, als sie vor ihm stehen blieb. „Du siehst…Wow."

Hermione errötete und lächelte schüchtern. „Mein Kleid ist Pink."

Harry konnte nicht anders als lachen. „Yeah, das ist es ."

„Magie hat mich dazu überredet es zu holen."

„Ich verstehe."

„Ich trage niemals Pink," sagte sich und wand sich in ihrem Kleid.

„Es sieht gut aus," sagte Harry, als er den das Pinkfarbene Seiden Material bewunderte, dass ihren Oberkörper wie ein Handschuh passte und dann frei um ihre Beine floss. „Wenigstens ist es nicht neon Pink."

Hermione lachte lauthals los und lächelte. Er liebte es wenn sie lachte, selbst dann als sie nur Kinder waren. Lachen war etwas was sie nicht oft tat, aber wenn sie lachte war er immer angenehm überrascht. Er liebte es besonders wenn er derjenige war, der sie zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Jetzt wo der Krieg beendet war fanden sie alle mehr Gelegenheit dazu zu Lachen.

Sie standen für einen Moment dort und sahen sich einfach nur an, beide lachten nervös als sie darüber nachdachten was sie sagen sollten. Die Türklingel riss sie schließlich aus ihrer Benommenheit, und ließ Hermione erschrocken aufspringen. „Wer könnte das sein?"

„Wahrscheinlich Luna," sagte Harry, während er einen Schritt zurückging. „Sie war spät dran, deshalb sagte ich ihr sie solle hier hin kommen wenn sie fertig ist."

„Oh," sagte sie, während ihre Schultern leicht zusammensackten. „Das stimmt, du gehst mit Luna."

„Und du gehst mit Ron," erinnerte er sie. „Er ist unten und wartet auf dich, also sollten wir besser gehen."

Hermione nickte und folgte ihm zu der Treppe. Sie hob ihr Kid etwas an, so dass sie nicht stolpern würde während sie die Treppe runtergeht, das Laufen mit High Heels war schwierig genug.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Harry und hielt ihren Arm. „Ich erinnere mich,dass du nicht sehr gut auf diesen Dingern laufen kannst."

„Haha," sagte sie Augenrollend. „Diese sind nicht so schlimm wie die anderen, die ich im Club an hatte."

Harry nickte bloß als er sich beim runtergehen ihrem Tempo anpasste nur um sicher zu gehen,dass er da war wenn sie stolperte. Sie schafften es schließlich die Treppen runter und gingen ins Wohnzimmer wo sie Ron und Luna zusammen auf der Couch antrafen. „Hey ihr zwei."

Ron sprang von seinem Platz auf. „Hey…Hermione….wow, du siehst wirklich gut aus." Ron lächelte sie leicht an und wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion die er für sie hatte. Ein Funke. Ein leichtes flimmern. Irgendetwas das ihm half sich über die Dinge im Klaren zu werden, aber er bekam gar nichts. Absolut gar nichts. Vielleicht hatte Harry recht, vielleicht war er nicht dazu bestimmt mit Hermione zusammen zu sein. „Ähm…Können wir los gehen?"

Hermione sah Harry dabei zu wie er zu Luna ging und ihr auf die Füße half und sehnte sich still danach diejenige zu sein die er auf die Wange küsste und nicht Luna. Sie räusperte sich und erzwang ein Lächeln für ihre Verabredung des Abends. „Sicher. Lasst uns gehen."


End file.
